O Passado de um Uchiha
by Blair Evans
Summary: Essa é a verdadeira história do Clã Uchiha e seu passado misterioso. Minha história não é mera ficção e também não é digna de leitores fracos. Aqueles que desejam apreciar uma leitura realista, desejo um bom divertimento!
1. Chapter 1

Uma história não pode ser contada do meio para o fim, e sim desde o começo para que todos os meus leitores possam entender.

Sendo assim, os primeiros capítulos contarão acontecimentos do passado. Fiquem atentos, pois irei mencionar as fases do tempo da história para ninguém se perder.

'Aqui, em todas as letras, dedico todo o meu amor ao herdeiro Uchiha...'

* * *

Na vila oculta de Konoha, há muito tempo atrás, antes mesmo do ataque da Kyuubi no Youko (a Raposa de Nove Caldas), um clã composto por ninjas muito habilidosos e poderosos migraram para o país do Fogo, onde iniciaram uma nova vida.

Seu País de Origem, o País do Trovão, consideravam esse clã como o seu exército de proteção e que sempre poderia deter qualquer ameaça, ou de uma guerra inevitável. Diante de uma informação como essa, é plausível que a conclusão a que chegamos é que esse clã poderia ser denominado como um dos mais fortes do mundo.

No entanto, alguns dos membros desse clã estavam insatisfeitos com todas as missões perigosas que o País do Trovão ordenava que executassem, bem como de tanto derramamento de sangue de shinobis inocentes. Sendo assim, o clã desertou o seu país, sem temer qualquer guerra civil, pois sabia que nenhum ninja vivo seria burro o bastante para travar uma luta com eles.

Então, o país do Trovão nada fez para impedir, mas não concordou com a decisão.

Destarte, o Clã Matsuyama mudou-se para a Aldeia Konoha a fim de recomeçar, levar uma vida mais tranqüila e sem guerras. Todavia, nem tudo na vida acontece como nós queremos, e não demorou muito tempo para que o Hokage de Konoha solicitasse os serviços desses formidáveis ninjas, juntamente com outros clãs renomados: Uchiha e Senju. Isso desencadeou um conflito dentro do clã, e alguns ninjas acabaram desertando a própria família e tomaram um rumo completamente diferente. Dizem, hoje em dia, que a maioria deles abandonou a vida de shinobi, mas que acabaram mortos quando descobertos que pertenciam ao tal clã.

O Clã Uchiha uniu forças com o Clã Matsuyama em várias missões, porém jamais criou laços de amizades ou pretendeu levar a união adiante em assuntos particulares, pois ambos seguiam a tradição que era cada clã por si.

O clã Matsuyama era composto por uma enorme família de elite ninja, que carregava inúmeros conhecimentos sobre as artes shinobi. Enji Matsuyama era o líder do clã, por ser o mais velho, mais forte e o único capaz de controlar perfeitamente o kekke genkai da família. Era um shinobi com talentos incomparáveis, era perito em todos os tipos de jutsus: taijutsu, ninjutsu e genjutsu, sem contar as técnicas especiais provindas do kekke genkai.

O kekke genkai do clã Matsuyama é chamado de Seishingan Ryu, o Poder da Alma do Dragão. Dizem que esse poder provém de uma antiga história do Japão, sobre o Deus do Céu que atirou um relâmpago contra um ancião para que este se tornasse um gigantesco Dragão Alado, Inazuma. A fera tinha o corpo feito de centelhas de raios, dando-lhe uma cor azul acinzentada; seu corpo deveria medir aproximadamente 3 km de distância e 90 metros de altura; ao todo, o dragão tinha mil patas, e garras afiadas como navalhas. Os olhos brilhavam como duas gigantescas pedras de rubis, sua boca cuspia fagulhas verdes, exprimindo presas semelhantes a um cruzamento de um dente-de-sabre e um tubarão. O Deus do Céu deu ao ancião a forma de uma besta para que ele pudesse expirar todos os crimes que ele cometeu no passado, e ainda, deveria cuidar do céu tão bem como jamais o próprio Deus havia conseguido. Se o ancião conseguisse, como um ser imortal e dono de incríveis e ilimitados poderes, superar o trabalho de seu antecessor, então, teria o que mais desejava: juventude eterna.

Durante milhares de anos, o dragão Inazuma cumpriu com tais ordens, mas nada que fazia superava o seu mestre. Ele já estava prestes a desistir e aceitar ser aquela fera para sempre, quando viu uma bela kunoichi travando uma batalha contra um grupo de ninjas. Naquele momento, Inazuma observou a coragem e a fibra daquela moça que tentava sobreviver a todo custo, e se surpreendeu quando percebeu que estava perdidamente apaixonado por ela. O talento da kunoichi havia encantado o dragão. E então, ele se dedicou completamente a superar o Deus do Céu, para retornar a forma humana e conquistar a sua amada.

Passaram-se dez anos, e finalmente, Inazuma conseguiu. O Deus do Céu lhe concedeu o desejo e também lhe deu a juventude eterna como tinha prometido. Logo que retomou a forma humana, ele correu em busca de sua amada para conquistá-la e viver um grande amor, porém, logo que encontrou o lugar onde a viu pela primeira vez, descobriu que ela morrera em batalha em razão de um relâmpago invocado por um shinobi.

Inazuma não se lembrava de tal acontecimento, afinal ele quem cuidara dos céus durante os últimos milhares de anos. Então, ocorreu que o Deus do Céu havia pregado uma peça, deixando Inazuma completamente transtornado. Ele perguntou o porquê de tamanho castigo, e o Deus do Céu respondeu que ele esta era a forma de expirar todos os crimes que cometeu, pois cuidar dos céus nunca seria suficiente para tanto, somente sentindo na pele como um homem. Só assim sentiria a dor que suas vítimas sentiram por causa dele.

Inazuma não tinha mais vontade de viver e desejava ter sua forma de Dragão novamente, e assim foi feito pelo Deus do Céu.

Desse dia em diante, a fera começou a refletir em como se sentir menos culpado pela morte de sua amada, até que um dia, enquanto passava pelo local onde a viu pela primeira vez, ouviu rumores de que a kunoichi, antes de morrer, dera a luz a um menino e que este estava ameaçado de morte pela família do pai. A notícia encheu o dragão de ira e ciúme. No intuito de proteger o menino, Inazuma sacrificou seu corpo e se transformou em um raio de energia que atingiu em cheio a cabeça da criança. As pessoas que estavam à volta e que viram a cena, pensaram que o raio matara o menino devido a tanta potência e velocidade do raio, mas ao invés disso, a criança se ergueu do chão e sobreviveu ao ataque. Inazuma fez isso para se alojar dentro do corpo do menino e conferir a ele incríveis poderes de um Deus; o chakra seria aumentado em trinta vezes e sua resistência a qualquer jutsu seria sobre-humana, para que ninguém pudesse matá-lo.

A história diz que o menino era o primeiro da linhagem do clã Matsuyama, Shizuo Matsuyama.


	2. Chapter 2

'Aqui, em todas as letras, dedico todo o meu amor pelo herdeiro Uchiha..."

* * *

Shizuo Matsuyama. Este demonstrou ser um grande shinobi, revelando incríveis técnicas relacionadas ao elemento trovão. Ele protegeu sua aldeia e criou o seu próprio clã para transferir todos os seus conhecimentos da arte ninja. Foi com essa nobre intenção que descobriu que nenhum de seus parentes herdou o seu dom de controlar os raios e o céu. Ele não entendia o porquê de um kekke genkai não transferir aos seus filhos, sendo que era uma herança sangüínea. O Dragão, Inazuma, que ainda permanecia vivo dentro do corpo de Shizuo, apareceu em um sonho para ele e contou toda a história. Inazuma sabia qual era a resposta para o problema. A fera explicou que os poderes não se tratavam de uma herança sangüínea, por isso que nunca passariam para os herdeiros do shinobi. Inazuma explicou que Shizuo deveria concentrar todo o seu chakra em um jutsu e usá-lo para atacar algum parente que fosse forte o bastante para suportar o golpe e absorver a energia concentrada. Desta forma, o espírito do dragão repassaria do corpo de Shizuo para o seu alvo. Além disso, o seu herdeiro deveria ser inteligente, pois teria que criar um modo de transformar Inazuma e o corpo humano em um só. Essa era a única forma dos poderes serem passados para outras gerações como kekke genkai.

Porém, ao fazer a transferência da alma de Inazuma, Shizuo morreria instantaneamente.

Ciente de todas as conseqüências, Shizuo seguiu as instruções de Inazuma e escolheu seu filho mais velho. Infelizmente, o filho não suportou tamanha força dentro de si e faleceu juntamente com o pai, liberando o espírito do dragão para o céu.

O Deus do Céu permaneceu silente durante todos esses anos e viu tudo acontecer. Ele estava convicto de que castigaria Inazuma pela desobediência do trato que fizeram, mas percebeu a dor do dragão e compreendeu as verdadeiras intenções dele. Finalmente, Inazuma havia feito algo para o bem.

Sendo assim, poupou a fera do castigo e lhe propôs uma forma de encontrar a pessoa certa e capaz de manipular seu espírito. O Deus disse a Inazuma que logo após um ataque de uma Kyuubi na Vila Oculta de Konoha, o verdadeiro herdeiro de seus poderes nasceria, mas que ainda não poderia recebê-los.

O Deus previu que a criança já estava fadada à morte, pois desenvolveria grandes habilidades jamais vistas que até mesmo seus familiares a invejariam. E diante dessa inveja e na ameaça de um membro da família tão poderoso, iriam matar logo que completasse oito anos de idade. Inazuma protestou e disse que deveria se alojar no corpo logo que a criança nascesse, mas o Deus do Céu advertiu que se ele fizesse isso, o herdeiro não sobreviveria mais do que um ano de idade.

O dragão alado conclui que deveria distribuir parte de sua energia a todos da família da criança, pois assim ninguém teria inveja e tentaria mata-la. Sem aprovação de seu mestre, o dragão colocou seu plano em prática sob o Clã Matsuyama, e este acreditou que Shizuo se enganara quanto aos poderes, afinal, todos os membros haviam herdado o tal kekke genkai.

Nesta ilusão, os ninjas do clã criaram diversos estilos de jutsus envolvendo tais poderes do elemento trovão, acreditando que a cada geração que se passasse, os Matsuyama ficariam cada vez mais fortes e se tornariam invencíveis.

Os anos foram passando e, finalmente, o momento esperado chegou: a aldeia Konoha fora atacada pela Kyuubi no Youko (Raposa de Nove Caudas) conforme o Deus do Céu havia previsto.

Inazuma estava atento para o próximo nascimento na família Matsuyama, e quando Aya Matsuyama pariu uma menina, o dragão alado repetiu a mesma cena com que fizera com Shizuo. Conforme previsto, a menina sobreviveu ao raio como seu tetra-avô.

Todavia, os shinobis da ANBU tinham conhecimento sobre a trajetória de Shizuo e seus poderes. O Hokage do País do Trovão enviou informações falsas ao Hokage do País do Fogo, que por sua vez, advertiu a Aldeia Konoha que o Clã Matsuyama pretendia dizimar todo o País, se unir a Aldeia da Névoa e matar todos os habitantes do País do Trovão.

É evidente que o Hokage do País do Trovão cometeu tal calúnia para se vingar do clã por ter desertado o país, mas ninguém sabia dessa façanha.

A ANBU elaborou uma missão semelhante a que destinaram ao Clã Uchiha: infiltrar um espião dentro da própria família e convence-lo a aniquilar todos os membros para que não houvesse uma guerra mundial. Entretanto, não poderiam esperar que o Clã Matsuyama proliferasse mais herdeiros e tentaram convencer Aoki, pai da menina, para cumprir a missão. Ele se recusou a trair a família e fugiu com sua filha, a herdeira dos poderes de Inazuma.

O pai de Aoki, Enji Matsuyama, líder do clã, advertiu o filho que pressentia que sua neta seria a herdeira dos grandes poderes que Shizuo, outrora, tivera e que a ANBU faria de tudo para matá-la. Então, Aoki levou sua filha até Uchiha Fugaku e implorou que ele cuidasse da menina como se fosse sua, em nome de tudo que o Clã Matsuyama já havia feito pelos Uchiha. Fugaku disse que não poderia tomar conta de mais outro filho, pois já tinham dois que lhe davam muito trabalho: Itachi e Sasuke. No entanto, Fugaku tinha enorme gratidão por Aoki que salvara sua esposa em uma batalha. Então, prometeu a Aoki que entregaria a uma família do clã Uchiha que pudesse criar a menina.

Aoki fez com que Fugaku jamais contasse a ninguém sobre o que ele estava fazendo, e que sempre deveria dizer que ela era uma Uchiha. Fugaku consentiu e Aoki partiu para ajudar sua família na batalha.

Inazuma entrou em fúria quando a menina foi destinada à família do pai que outrora matara sua amada. Sua cólera provocou uma enorme tempestade, embora alojado no corpo da menina, de relâmpagos que aniquilou o clã Matsuyama por completo. Inazuma não perdoava a covardia.

O Deus do Céu assistiu a tudo com muito pesar e sabia que a partir daquele dia, a vida daquela garota seria amaldiçoada.


	3. Chapter 3

'Aqui, em todas as letras, dedico todo o meu amor ao herdeiro Uchiha...'

* * *

Inazuma exterminou o Clã Matsuyama, poupando somente sua herdeira.

O País do Trovão comemorou a morte de todos os membros juntamente com Konoha que se sentia aliviada por não ter que enfrentar problemas.

É evidente dizer que todos os ninjas souberam da extinção do clã, e que todos passaram a vê-los como criminosos que trouxeram paz ao mundo com suas mortes.

Uchiha Fugaku ficou apavorado quando soube dos rumores e não conseguia acreditar que um clã aliado estivesse envolvido com tanta podridão e sujeira. Logo em seguida, ele se deu conta de que implantara a semente do mal na própria família e que levara o seu clã ao corredor da morte, quando se propôs a cuidar da filha de Aoki e a entregou a sua irmã para criá-la.

Fugaku estava determinado a acabar com o mal pela raiz e foi impedido por uma projeção astral de Inazuma.

O dragão contou a verdade a Fugaku, mas omitiu que estava dentro do corpo da menina. O líder do Clã Uchiha pareceu desconfiado e temeroso com a história que acabara de ouvir.

[Fugaku]: - O que me garante que não irão atrás da menina e exterminar o meu clã?

[Inazuma]: - Eu posso garantir isso. Deixe que a menina viva e eu garanto que o seu clã jamais sofrerá as conseqüências da promessa que fez a Aoki Matsuyama.

[Fugaku]: - Como você sabe de tudo isso? Por que devo acreditar em um espírito de uma Kyuubi?

[Inazuma]: - Eu não sou uma Kyuubi apesar das aparências. O que eu sou ou deixo de ser não irá fazer qualquer diferença. O que importa é que você não interfira nesse assunto e deixe que a garota viva. Você sempre soube do passado do Clã Matsuyama e sabe muito bem que não queriam travar guerra nenhuma. Quando os seus clãs se uniram, a informação de que eles tinham fugido para Konoha havia vazado e desde então, vocês passaram a se respeitar. Então, você sabe que eles nunca quiseram guerra. Você, Fugaku, não precisa acreditar em mim, mas sofrerá conseqüências se não cumprir com a sua palavra ao pai da criança!

[Fugaku]: - Irão descobrir que a menina está viva!

[Inazuma]: - Não. Não vão. A única pessoa que pode fazer com que eles descubram é você e a família que a adotou.

[Fugaku]: - Por que ela é tão importante para você?

[Inazuma]: - Ela será importante para você também, Fugaku, mesmo que não esteja vivo para notar isso.

As palavras do dragão deixaram Fugaku surpreso e confuso, mas antes que ele pudesse reagir a tal informação, a projeção astral desapareceu.

Fugaku refletiu por um tempo e decidiu confiar no que a fera havia lhe dito.

A irmã de Fugaku criou a menina como se fosse sua filha. Seu irmão contou tudo a ela e até sobre a aparição do dragão, mas nada disso interferiu no amor que sentia pela menina que chamou de Akemi.

O pai adotivo da menina é quem nunca aprovou a idéia de cuidar da filha de um Matsuyama, e jurou que jamais a amaria como alguém da família, pois o sangue Uchiha não corria nas veias dela. Fugaku suplicou que o cunhado compreendesse e que seria pior contar a verdade, pois o Clã inteiro pagaria o preço.

Convencidos, os pais adotivos de Akemi juraram sigilo sobre o assunto e, pelo menos a mãe, se comprometeu a amá-la como alguém da família.

[8 anos depois]

É cediço que Konoha sobreviveu ao ataque da Kyuubi e que o espírito da mesma fora aprisionada no corpo de Uzumaki Naruto.

Felizmente para todos os habitantes da vila, a paz voltou a reinar, exceto pelo fato de que a ANBU já havia conseguido dar início ao plano de exterminar o Clã Uchiha, através do espião infiltrado Uchiha Itachi.

A missão dada a ele consistia em salvar o mundo de uma guerra e trazer paz a Konoha, mas para isso, teria que sacrificar seu sentimento pelos parentes e mata-los. Só assim, poderia impedir o golpe de estado que os Uchiha pretendiam aplicar em Konoha.

É claro que ninguém sabia sobre a missão, exceto o próprio Itachi, Danzou, Uchiha Madara, Hiruzen Sarutobi e os conselhos Homura e Koharu.

Enquanto a missão permanecia apenas no papel, o clã Uchiha convivia harmonicamente em Konoha.

Uchiha Sasuke, irmão mais novo de Itachi, sempre se espelhou no mesmo e pretendia supera-lo algum dia. E apesar da competição, Sasuke amava muito seu irmão. Pelo menos, por enquanto...


	4. Chapter 4

'Aqui, em todas as letras, dedico todo o meu amor ao herdeiro Uchiha...'

* * *

Quem estiver acompanhando a minha história, gostaria de pedir, humilde e encarecidamente, que a mostrassem aos amigos que apreciam o anime/ mangá de Naruto.

Não peço reviews, mas gostariam que os verdadeiros fãs de Naruto tivessem conhecimento da minha história. Para mim, seria uma honra.

Agradeço pela primeira leitora que me enviou a primeira review e a todos que leram.

Espero que continuem com a leitura e que a apreciem demasiadamente. O que depender de mim, irei fazer com que isso aconteça.

Desta vez, a narrativa da história será na primeira pessoa do singular, portanto, antes que estranhem a forma como está sendo contada, já fiquem cientes sobre isso. Fiquem tranqüilos, pois eu farei menção nos capítulos em que a narrativa é em primeira pessoa.

Okay, já que é em primeira pessoa...quem será a personagem?

Aquele que me inspira para continuar com minha história...

- Nii-san! Aonde você vai? Você prometeu que me ensinaria uma técnica nova!

- Desculpe, Sasuke. Isso vai ficar para uma próxima vez.

O Itachi é o meu onii-san (irmão mais velho). Ele é muito forte e meus pais tem muito orgulho dele.

Ele se formou como chunnin aos dez anos e já desenvolveu o Sharingan com oito anos de idade! O meu clã diz que ele é o prodígio da família. E é por isso que eu quero treinar muito para conseguir supera-lo!

O único problema é que fica muito difícil conseguir alcançar o meu nii-san, porque ainda faltam dois dias para entrar na academia e o Itachi nunca quer treinar comigo.

Ás vezes, eu acho que o atrapalho.

Sempre que eu fico enfurecido porque meu Nii-san não quer treinar comigo, ele gesticula com a mão para eu me aproximar e quando eu chego perto, ele bate na minha testa e diz: "Desculpe, Sasuke. Vai ficar para próxima vez!"

Eu nunca entendi porque ele faz isso. Eu já perguntei e ele nunca me respondeu.

Bem, acho que o Itachi é esquisito de nascença mesmo, porque depois que ele me deixou falando sozinho, eu conversei com meu pai e ele disse que também nunca entendeu o jeito do próprio filho.

- Não fique assim, Sasuke! Se quiser, eu vou treinar com você!

- Ah, mãe, tudo bem. Eu vou sozinho. Já me acostumei com isso.

- Por que você não chama a Akemi? Eu sei que ela irá adorar o seu convite, querido!

- Hunf, eu não!

- Por quê? Akemi é tão gentil com você!

- Mas ela é uma menina, mãe!

A minha mãe, Mikoto, é a pessoa mais bondosa do mundo e eu a amo mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Acho que ela ficou preocupada com a minha cara de quem está aborrecido porque foi abandonado por um irmão esquisito, e tentou me animar com uma idéia mirabolante.

Eu não entendi porque meus pais começaram a rir quando eu disse que eu não queria treinar com a Akemi porque ela era uma menina. Aliás, não entendo nada do que essas pessoas falam nessa casa!

O fato dos meus pais acharem graça em uma coisa que não entendi me deixou ainda mais irritado do que antes, e quando isso acontece, eu começo a ficar vermelho. Principalmente quando o assunto é a Akemi.

Quem é Akemi? É a minha prima. Na verdade, ela nem parece ser da família Uchiha, porque ela é totalmente diferente nos aspectos físicos!

A Akemi é um pouco mais baixa que eu, tem cabelos compridos e a cor deles é um azul bem escuro. Os olhos dela até que são bonitos, sabe? A cor é bonita...acho que é um amarelo âmbar, ou sei lá. A maioria do clã Uchiha tem cabelos negros e olhos da mesma cor. E ela não se parece nada com meus tios ou com meus avós. Quem será que ela puxou, hein?

Todos na vila acham que ela parece uma boneca de porcelana ou dizem que meu tio vai ter muita dor de cabeça quando ela crescer. O que isso quer dizer, hein? Eu já perguntei para as pessoas e elas me respondem que eu serei o primeiro a saber. Como assim? Eu não entendi nada! Ai, chega! Cansei de tentar entender essas pessoas!

Eu tenho que admitir que para uma menina baixinha e magricela feito ela, os treinos com ela são bem produtivos e ela é uma boa adversária. Por mais que eu bata nela, ela sempre levanta e continua com a luta. O meu Nii-san diz que eu deveria treinar mais com ela, porque ao contrário do que eu acho, ele diz que a Akemi é muito forte e tem grandes habilidades. E sim, isso me deixa muito furioso! O meu onii-san presta atenção na prima, mas não quer saber do próprio irmão. Só sabe bater na minha testa!

Depois da cena que enfrentei com meus pais, eu saí para treinar, bem nervoso, é claro. Não gosto que as pessoas fiquem rindo de mim! Muito menos quando eu não sei do que estão rindo!

Quando eu estava perto da casa da Akemi, eu resolvi não passar na frente da calçada, porque aquela menina tem uma audição sobre-humana! Toda vez que eu estou passando em frente a casa dela, eu acabo recebendo um abraço sufocante que quase quebra as minhas costelas. Por que ela faz isso, hein?

Enfim, eu resolvi pegar um atalho pelo quintal do vizinho e contornar o quarteirão para que ela não me visse.

Quando eu já estava chegando à orla da floresta, eu percebi um vulto um pouco mais adiante. Eu pensei que fosse o meu Nii-san, já que ele costuma treinar ali mesmo, e também por causa da rapidez que se moveu. Eu corri para ver se era ele mesmo e quando cheguei...

- Nii-san!

...era a Akemi.

- Akemi! Me deixe levantar! Sai de cima de mim! Eu não estou conseguindo respirar! Me solta!

- Gomen ne, Nii-san. Eu me empolguei quando te vi aqui!

- Eu já disse que é para você parar de me chamar de "Nii-san"! Não sou o seu Onii-san!

É sempre assim: toda vez que a Akemi me vê, ela pula em cima de mim e começa a gritar: "Nii-san! Nii-san!". Odeio isso! Bem, eu não gosto de muitas coisas, né. Ah, não é que eu não goste da Akemi, mas ela é uma menina, entende? É difícil para uma menina entender as coisas e esse jeitinho dela me deixa tímido! E se alguém me vê debaixo de uma menina no meio da floresta? Vão pensar que ela me venceu em uma luta!

O pior de tudo é que eu acho que fui meio grosso com ela, porque os olhos dela estão marejados de lágrimas. Não sei como ela consegue, mas eu começo a me sentir culpado e sinto remorso por ser tão frio com ela.

- Ah, você não vai começar a chorar agora, né?

Normalmente, ela cai em prantos, abre o maior berreiro e diz que o Sasuke-kun não gosta dela, e que ela não entende porque ele é assim e blábláblá!

Porém, ela olhou para mim com muita raiva, como nunca olhou antes, fechou os punhos e começou a gritar comigo!

- Quer saber? Eu já me cansei de você e das suas grosserias. Estou cheia das suas mancadas! Eu sempre tento ser legal com você e treino o dia inteiro para ficar forte e conseguir treinar com você! E o que você faz? Grita comigo! Você só sabe gritar comigo!

- Eu é que estou cheio de você! Você vive me agarrando, pulando em cima de mim e me trata como se fosse seu irmão mais velho, sendo que eu sou seu primo! Ah, esquece...você é uma menina boba! Não adianta falar com uma chorona! Você não entende!

O que esperavam? Ah é, eu ia ficar quieto? Ouvindo aquela monstrinha gritar comigo como se eu estivesse errado? Não, senhor! Eu fiz questão de retrucar e gritar mais alto, mas acho que não foi uma boa idéia. A Akemi apertou os lábios para não chorar, ficou super vermelha que eu cheguei a pensar que ela ia ter um treco! Eu sou orgulhoso como meu onii-san, e então também fiz uma cara de bravo para afronta-la, mas não deu certo...

- Sasuke, você é um tonto! Eu não quero mais falar com você!

Aquela monstrinha! Ela berrou comigo, me empurrou e desapareceu em um piscar de olhos! Como ela fez isso? Quando e como ela ficou tão rápida? Não sabia se ficava bravo ou assustado. Bravo: uma menina me bateu. Assustado: a tampinha é mais rápida que e...deixa para lá!

O empurrão não ia ficar barato! Então, eu fui atrás dela para dar o troco!

Eu detesto ter que contar a verdade, mas eu demorei mais do que eu imaginava para encontrar aquela coisinha de cabelos azuis! Quando eu a achei, vi um shinobi mascarado saindo de perto dela e logo em seguida, ele desapareceu no meio de um monte de fumaça. Acho que aquilo foi um jutsu de teletransporte.

Se não fosse a minha curiosidade gritante de saber quem era o shinobi, eu teria esperado o cara ir embora e atacado ela, já que ela tinha baixado a guarda. Hah! Aí ela ia ver só!

Porém, a cara que ela estava...nossa, eu nunca tinha a visto tão assustada e confusa. O olhar dela estava perdido e ela estava completamente paralisada que até parecia que estava começando a se camuflar no tronco da cerejeira onde ela estava sentada ao lado.

Eu posso achar que minha prima é uma chata e que o jeito dela animado me irrita, mas ela é uma Uchiha, né? Ela faz parte da minha família e me preocupo com ela.

Eu respirei fundo e andei na direção dela. Sentei atrás dela e toquei no ombro dela para saber o que tinha acontecido.

- Akemi-chan? Está tudo bem?

Ela não respondeu. Aquele shinobi tinha feito alguma coisa para que ela ficasse daquele jeito. Ela estava com os olhos arregalados, a boca semi-aberta, suando e torcendo a barra da camiseta. Eu comecei a ficar preocupado, e então a chacoalhei pelos ombros e virei seu rosto para mim:

- Akemi! Fala comigo! O que houve? O que fizeram com você?

Ela piscou três vezes, sacudiu a cabeça, fazendo suas trancinhas balançar de um jeito engraçado, como de costume, e olhou para mim. Ufa, ela saiu daquele transe!

Por um minuto, nós dois nos olhamos no fundo dos olhos um do outro, sem dizer nada. E para a minha surpresa, ela começou a chorar, mas não como quando eu era grosso com ela...desta vez, ela estava chorando de tristeza. Nossa, eu juro que não fiz nada! Ela começou a chorar tão de repente!

Eu não entendi o que estava acontecendo e quando eu fui perguntar, mais uma vez, o que tinha acontecido de errado, ela me abraçou e chorou ainda mais.

Nunca, em todas as bilhões vezes que ela me abraçara, eu retribuí um abraço em toda a vida. Ela é uma menina, poxa! Mas, okay, aquela situação era diferente, né?

Eu não sei explicar, mas o jeito que ela estava chorando me pareceu que a coisa tinha sido séria...e eu fiquei com pena dela. É, eu abracei ela. Abracei uma menina! Ai, droga, espero que ninguém tenha visto!

- Sasuke...agora tudo faz sentido!

- O que faz sentido? Quem era aquele cara que estava falando com você? Ele te machucou? O que ele te fez?

- N-nada, Sasuke. Ele não fez nada. S-Só perguntou se eu estava bem e precisando de ajuda.

Por que alguma coisa me dizia que ela não estava me dizendo a verdade? Eu até contestei, disse que era mentira e para ela contar a verdade, mas a Akemi é astuta e sabe como "desconversar".

- Sasuke, você está me abraçando?

Ela disse com uma voz tão baixa que eu não conseguiria ouvir se não estivesse um silêncio naquela parte da floresta, mas quando eu percebi que ainda estava a abraçando e que nossas faces estavam bem próximas, eu senti meu estômago apertar e minhas bochechas queimarem.

É claro que eu a soltei na mesma hora! Já pensou? Eca!

No seu estado normal, a Akemi teria gritado e dado pulinhos de alegria, mas ela só deu um sorriso meio sem energia, abaixou a cabeça e encostou a testa no meu peito.

- Sasuke, você pode me prometer uma coisa?

- Ah, eu não sei...depende muito do que você quer que eu faça. Mas que história é essa, Akemi? Você está estranha e não respondeu o que aconteceu...

- Só prometa que você nunca vai deixar de ser quem é, que vai se tornar um grande shinobi, que irá superar o seu onii-san e que quando você conseguir o que quer, irá me procurar e...

- E..?

Ela ergueu a cabeça rapidamente, me encarou, olhando no fundo dos meus olhos e agora, eu conseguia enxergar cada detalhe do rosto dela. Ela estava tão perto de mim que eu senti minha respirar ficar mais rápida e meu coração começou a disparar. Eu nunca me senti assim...será que o obentô da minha mãe fez mal para o meu estômago?

Realmente, eu não estava entendendo nada e concluí que todos da minha família estavam me dizendo coisas sem sentido. A minha cabeça começou a processar o que ela tinha acabado de dizer e eu não encontrava nada para responder.

- E...e...também prometa que quando você conseguir tudo o que mais deseja, irá me procurar se...

Será que ela estava sob algum efeito de um jutsu? As bochechas da Akemi estavam ruborizadas como elas costumam ficar quando eu faço algum elogio a ela nos nossos treinos. E ela estava gaguejando tanto que eu não entendia nada com nada!

- Akemi, diz logo! Não estou entendendo nada do que você está querendo dizer!

- Prometa que irá me procurar se não se apaixonar por ninguém e que se achar outra garota para ser sua esposa, irá se lembrar de mim até o dia da sua vida! Me prometa, Sasuke! Jura para mim que irá cumprir com tudo isso que eu pedi! Por favor, Sasuke!

- Mas...o que está dizendo? Ai, Akemi...por que você está falando em casamento? Você ficou maluca? Nós ainda não temos idade para pensar nessas coisas e...

- PROMETA!

O grito da Akemi fez todos os pássaros voarem dos galhos das copas das árvores ao nosso redor, e em plena luz do dia e um Sol radiante, um relâmpago clareou o céu...assim, DO NADA! Aquele dia estava muito estranho!

De qualquer forma, ela estava me assustando, sabe? Eu nunca a vi daquele jeito...e o pior é que ela estava falando muito sério! Além do mais, ela nunca tinha gritado comigo daquele jeito e nem me olhado tão...tão...não sei, ela nunca olhou de um jeito tão fixo e profundo como agora.

Minha mente estava uma bagunça! Eu não conseguia raciocinar direito...

Vou recapitular para eu ver se entendi: eu devo prometer a ela que eu nunca irei mudar, que treinarei muito para ser mais forte que meu nii-san e que se eu não me apaixonar por ninguém, eu devo pedir ela em casamento? E que se eu me casar com outra devo sempre pensar nela até eu morrer? Ai, é muita informação!

- Eu não sei se posso prometer, Akemi...eu não sei o que está acontecendo com você! Por que está fazendo isso? Por que quer que eu prometa tudo isso?

Logo em seguida, ela se afastou de mim, com a cabeça baixa, enxugou as lágrimas do seu rosto e me entregou uma shuriken.

- Não a use até que você desenvolva o sharingan, tá? E quando ele desenvolver, eu quero que olhe para ela com muita atenção e então, entenderá o porquê pedi para que prometesse aquilo.

- Agora que eu fiquei confuso, Akemi! Me explica o que está havendo!

- Sasuke, eu tenho que ir embora da vila. Não posso mais ficar aqui, porque...

Minha prima está querendo ir embora da vila? Abandonar o clã? Hah, já entendi! Ela vai se juntar ao clã daquele cara mascarado, né? É uma traidora!

- Eu já entendi...

- O que?

- Você está indo embora da vila porque você é uma traidora!

- Como é que é? Não é nada disso, Sasuke!

- É isso mesmo! Você quer abandonar o nosso clã para se juntar àquele shinobi mascarado! Eu já entendi tudo! E para amenizar o seu remorso, quer que eu prometa fidelidade a uma traidora? Pelo mal que você vai causar no tio e na tia, e em toda a nossa família?

Akemi parecia apavorada com o que eu tinha acabado de dizer. Ela ia dizer alguma coisa, mas hesitou e se calou. Bem, é como minha mãe sempre disse: "Quem cala...consente!"

Então, o silêncio da Akemi foi o bastante para responder todas as minhas dúvidas. Eu estava tão furioso com ela que não queria mais olhar ou estar no mesmo lugar que ela.

Me levantei do chão, sacudi minha camiseta, virei as costas à ela e disse minhas últimas palavras:

- Eu nunca mais quero falar ou colocar os olhos em você, Akemi! Vá embora mesmo da vila dos Uchiha, porque você não é uma!

Eu não dei a chance à ela de dizer mais nada. Saí correndo, com um nó na garganta e de alguma forma, meus olhos começaram a arder e senti um peso no meu estômago.

Eu sabia o que estava sentindo, mas não queria admitir para mim mesmo.

Por mais que a Akemi fosse uma traidora, e por mais que eu tenha sido indiferente com ela, foi a única pessoa que me fez sentir menos sozinho no mundo. Eu não queria que ela fosse embora...hesitei por um momento e olhei para trás. Ela não estava mais lá.

O espaço vazio embaixo da cerejeira provocou um grande aperto no meu peito, mas era tarde demais e eu tinha que ser forte e superar.

Quando eu saí da floresta, de repente, o céu escureceu e chuva começou a cair.

Eu corri o mais depressa possível para chegar rápido em casa por dois motivos: minha mãe ficava muito brava quando eu sujava a minha roupa e também porque eu queria que meu pai ou o meu onii-san usassem o sharingan para ver o que tinha na shuriken.

Assim que eu cheguei em casa, encontrei o Itachi sentado no chão da sala. Eu tirei os sapatos, joguei minha mochila para o lado e corri até ele com a shuriken.

Nii-san! Nii-san! Por favor, você pode usar o sharingan e ver o que tem na shuriken?

Por que?

É importante, Nii-san! Por favor!

O meu Nii-san me olhou um pouco desconfiado. Ele era esquisito e frio, mas não era uma pessoa ruim.

Eu pedi insistentemente e ele, no final das contas, fez o que eu pedi.

- E então, Nii-san? O que é?

- A shuriken tem um jutsu.

- E que jutsu é esse?

- Um jutsu comum e amador. É só uma fumaça que tem uma frase...

- Uma frase?

- Sim. Foi a Akemi quem te deu, não é?

- É! Como você sabe?

- A frase que se forma na fumaça diz: "Eu te amo"


	5. Chapter 5

Olá queridos leitores!

Pelo visto, eu sou péssima na narrativa de primeira pessoa. Acho que posso esquecer de tenta colocar os pontos de vistas das personagens e terei que me virar para fazer isso sem usar esse tipo de narrativa que não é muito a minha praia.

Aqueles que esperam reviews minhas ou que eu também acompanhe sua fic porque está acompanhando a minha, eu lamento dizer que não poderei ser uma leitora decente. Meu tempo é muito curto, não tem ninguém para me substituir e para lançar meus capítulos, logo, não terei o prazer de ficar a par de tudo. Eu detesto desapontar alguém, mas não sou política...que promete e não cumpre! Se for algum pedido especial, claro que farei o máximo que puder para atender a vontade de um dos meus queridos leitores, mas não prometo que será lá essas coisas, ok?

Fiquem à vontade para se comunicar comigo, me mandar perguntas e etc. Eu não mordo. Só sou muito ocupada! x.x

Espero que gostem desse capítulo...ele que dá início a ação na minha história. Pode parecer um pouco chatinho no começo, mas quem sabe no meio e fim lhes agradem?

Divirtam-se!

P.S: Obrigada pelas reviews, querida! =*

P.S_2: A Akemi não seria a Uchiha que restituiria o clã. Afinal, ela não é uma Uchiha.

'Aqui, em todas as letras, dedico todo o meu amor ao herdeiro Uchiha...'

* * *

Ás vezes, a vida nos impõe escolhas difíceis de tomar e normalmente, a correta nem sempre é a mais sensata ou a que te fará mais feliz.

Para Akemi, isso não é mais novidade, pois acabara de tomar uma decisão que acarretaria na sua infelicidade e solidão. Era um grande sacrifício abrir mão daquilo que lhe era mais valioso, mas se fosse egoísta, deixaria de lado os seus valores e não optaria por uma escolha justa e correta.

Naquela manhã, Akemi fora treinar mais cedo para tentar impressionar seu primo, Sasuke, com a sua evolução no taijutsu. Quando ambos se encontraram, tiveram uma discussão e a menina adentrou nas profundezas da floresta para dar continuidade ao seu treino. Todavia, um shinobi mascarado a interrompeu e avançou na direção dela.

Ele não se identificou embora Akemi tenha solicitado que o tivesse feito, mas o sujeito disparou com inúmeras perguntas para uma pobre criança inocente:

- Já se perguntou o por quê de ser tão diferente dos outros membros do Clã Uchiha?

- Por que você não consegue fazer o jutsu com o elemento fogo como os seus primos?

- Por que o seu, suposto, pai não olha para você e a despreza como um verme?

Inacreditável, mas é possível. Ele sabia sobre o segredo guardado a sete chaves sobre o passado de Akemi. De alguma forma, aquele shinobi sabiade toda a verdade.

A menina ainda era uma criança e não conseguia pensar ou entender o que era aquele questionário, principalmente vindo de um estranho. Ela tentou protestar e encarar o shinobi, mas ele era muito mais rápido e conseguiu imobilizá-la com um golpe no estômago.

Akemi se ajoelhou no chão, largou a kunai que segurava com a mão direita e deixou cair a shuriken que estava na mão esquerda.

[Akemi] - O que é que você quer? Por que está aqui? O que você quer de mim?

[Shinobi mascarado] - Apenas quero que viva. E sei que não está entendendo nada do que estou falando e que mesmo que eu conte toda a verdade sobre você, jamais acreditaria em uma palavra. Então, serei muito breve.

De repente, o shinobi desapareceu do campo de visão de Akemi. Ela olhou em volta e não o encontrava, mas não podia se mexer devido a dor aguda que sentia na boca estômago.

Em um piscar de olhos, o ninja reapareceu na frente da menina e tocou sua testa com o dedo indicador. Akemi sentiu uma leve vertigem; seu corpo pareceu flutuar em uma neblina úmida e o ar ficou um pouco rarefeito. Súbitamente, a escuridão que a cerceava deu lugar à cenas de um passado remoto.

Sim. Toda a história do Clã Matsuyama, sobre os poderes de Inazuma e o segredo que Fugaku guardou durante todos esses anos, passou como se fosse um filme na mente da menina, que por sua vez, ficara apavorada com tais revelações. Ela não conseguia compreender o que estava acontecendo e não queria acreditar no que vira. A voz do shinobi, dizendo que ela não era uma Uchiha e que ela não pertencia àquele clã, provocou uma sensação de vazio no coração de Akemi.

Ela sentia como se sua vida fosse uma completa farsa. Todos os seus sonhos desmoronaram diante das mentiras. Era difícil para uma criança de 9 anos digerir tanta informação de uma vez só. Realmente, aquele shinobi era frio e calculista, pois só assim para não se importar que ela não tinha maturidade e estrutura para agüentar a realidade dos fatos.

[ Shinobi] - Eu sei que está sentindo muita dor dentro de si, mas eu posso fazer com que todos esses seus sentimentos acabem.

[Akemi] - Não! É tudo mentira! Você está usando um genjutsu contra mim! Pare com isso!

[Shinobi] - Você é inteligente o suficiente para saber que o que eu lhe mostrei não é um genjutsu. Na verdade, são cenas que foram armazenadas em uma memória de uma pessoa que eu extraí e passei, neste momento, para você. Akemi, querendo ou não, você tem que encarar a verdade: você não pertence ao clã Uchiha.

[Akemi] - Por que está fazendo isso comigo?

[Shinobi] - Eu estou encarregado de te dar um aviso.

[Akemi] - Huh?

[Shinobi] - Se você não sair da vila Konoha, ainda hoje, comigo, irá morrer junto com todo o clã Uchiha.

Akemi arregalou os olhos e tentou se levantar para correr e avisar Sasuke, mas ainda não podia se mexer em razão do golpe que levara.

[Shinobi] - Não se preocupe. Itachi e Sasuke irão sobreviver. Não interfira nisso, eles não são sua família.

[Akemi] - Por mais que isso tudo seja verdade, eles são minha família. Eles me criaram!

[Shinobi] - Não seja infantil, menina. O seu lugar não é aqui. Você sabe que se sente deslocada ou como se fosse um estorvo no caminho do clã Uchiha.

Naquele milésimo de segundo, Akemi se lembrou de todas as vezes que se sentia assim e começou a se perguntar há quanto tempo estava sendo espionada. Não era fácil admitir o que vira. Não conseguia acreditar, mesmo que tudo aquilo soasse com o mais perfeito tom de verdade.

[Akemi] - Você não tem outra prova para me mostrar que tudo isso é verdade!

[Shinobi] - Eu desconfiei que você diria isso. Você é igual a sua verdadeira mãe.

Embora estivesse com ódio do ninja e uma imensurável vontade de amassá-lo como uma latinha de refrigerante, Akemi queria ouvir mais sobre o que ele tinha para falar. Na verdade, ela estava tão confusa que não sabia no que mais acreditava e no que considerava falso ou verdadeiro.

[Shinobi] - Eu não preciso provar nada, mas tudo bem. Eu suponho que você já sentiu uma força estranha dentro de você, não é? Como um outro coração batendo dentro do seu peito, sem ser o seu próprio. Você sente que tem algo dentro de você querendo sair e explodir, não é?

A feição no rosto da menina de espanto já denunciou que o indivíduo havia dito algo que ela jamais contou a ninguém, e que infelizmente, era uma verdade.

Quando a emoção floresceu em sua face, conferindo com o que ele acabara de dizer, o shinobi deu um risinho abafado por trás daquela máscara de agente da ANBU. [Nota: ele não é um agente da ANBU].

[Shinobi] - Agora, lembre-se das cenas que viu na sua mente e tente assimilar com essa força que sente dentro de si.

Por um instante, Akemi fechou os olhos e concentrou sua atenção para relembrar o que vira, mas acidentalmente, se esforçou demais e isso fez com que sua alma e o espírito de Inazuma se conectassem por um momento. O contato entre ambos pareceu breve no tempo real, mas a eles durou mais do que a conversa que ela tivera com o shinobi.

Inazuma confirmou a veracidade da história do shinobi para Akemi e explicou minuciosamente o que tinha acontecido com ela e o porquê do espírito dele estar alojado dentro do corpo dela. O dragão advertiu a herdeira do clã Matsuyama que ela deveria partir se quisesse fazer a escolha certa, e contou sobre todas as dificuldades que sua família enfrentou para que ela pudesse nascer.

[Akemi] - Mas...todos eles irão morrer?

[Inazuma] - Sim, todos, exceto Itachi e Sasuke.

[Akemi] - Por que irão matá-los?

[Inazuma] - Eu não posso responder essa pergunta, Akemi. O que eu devo dizer a você é que deve romper os laços com os Uchiha, deve buscar a excelência para controlar o meu espírito e assim tornarmos um só. O shinobi tem razão quando disse que você não pertence àquela família, por mais que tenha criado laços efetivos...você deve rompê-los se quer fazer a coisa certa.

[Akemi] - É a coisa certa só por que eu estarei viva?

[Inazuma] - Sim e não. Você tem que viver para que possamos cumprir uma missão. Eu não posso revelar tudo porque ainda é muito jovem para compreender, mas sei que mesmo sendo uma criança, você é sábia o bastante para distinguir o certo e o errado.

[Akemi] - Como vou saber que você não quer apenas o meu corpo para destruir tudo e que toda essa história é uma mentira só para me distanciar da minha família?

[Inazuma] - Você o ama?

[Akemi] - O-o que você...?

[Inazuma] - Eu estou dentro de seu corpo e enxergo sua alma perfeitamente. Eu sei o que sente por cada um que faz parte da sua vida. Logo, sei qual é a resposta para a minha pergunta.

[Akemi] - O que isso tem a ver com ele?

[Inazuma] - Se você não ir embora de Konoha, hoje, com aquele shinobi, irá morrer no ataque ao clã Uchiha que acontecerá amanhã. Você não deve impedir, pois isso lhe trará graves conseqüências que eu estou impedido de te proteger, caso escolha esse caminho. Porém, há a decisão correta: destruir seus sentimentos por completo por todos os Uchiha, até mesmo o que sente pelo Sasuke e seguir a vida de uma kunoichi fora de Konoha. Você terá que abandonar tudo o que já viveu e dar espaço a um futuro que precisará da herdeira do clã Matsuyama.

[Akemi] - Eu...eu...não...eu não...

[Inazuma] - Resista a tentação de seus sentimentos mortais e olhe para algo mais grandioso: se abandonar tudo isso e seguir o que estou dizendo, você terá poderes ilimitados, será uma kunoichi lendária, será invencível...

[Akemi] - Eu não sou ambiciosa. Isso só mostra que você não vê a minha alma!

[Inazuma] - Eu sei que não é o que você quer, mas é o seu destino. Depois de tudo que lhe mostrei e que agora sabe de toda a verdade, por que ainda hesita?

[Akemi] - As duas decisões me levam à morte...do que adianta escolher?

[Inazuma] - As duas são difíceis e sempre te levará a infelicidade. Porém, só uma poderá salvar quem você tanto ama...

[Akemi] - Você quer dizer que...

[Inazuma] - Criança, no fundo de sua alma, você pode sentir que estou dizendo a verdade. Por mais doloroso que seja, você tem que esquecê-los e seguir com um árduo treinamento para tornarmos um só. Eu não posso revelar o que te aguarda, mas eu preciso que você viva para cumprir minha missão também. Juntos iremos cumpri-la.

[Akemi] - É tão injusto. Eu não escolhi para receber o seu espírito! E nem pedi para isto!

[Inazuma] - E eu, talvez, possa ter escolhido o corpo errado. O meu mestre me garantiu que a herdeira dos meus poderes era valente e muito sábia. E pelo visto, essa não é você. Aliás, você é muito diferente de sua tetra-avó! Ela combateu com mais de dez ninjas em uma luta só e venceu. E agora, a última da linhagem dos Matsuyama demonstra-se covarde!

O espírito da fera se encheu de fúria em razão do medo de Akemi. Ela ouvia tudo o que Inazuma dizia e ao final das palavras deste, ela ergueu os olhos para encará-lo, sem expressar o pavor que minutos antes estava espalhado em seu rosto. Ao contrário, seu rosto não exprimia mais nenhuma emoção.

[Akemi] - Covarde? Como se eu soubesse o que é isso...

Inazuma estranhou o comportamento da menina e percebeu uma certa frieza em seu coração. Para se despedir, o espírito aproximou-se e envolveu a garota com o seu corpo de centelhas de raios.

[Inazuma] - Você ficará forte e habilidosa em pouco tempo, se permitir a chance de experimentar meus poderes. Para isso, será necessário que você saiba controlar muito bem o seu chakra e que tenha conexão com o meu espírito. Lembre-se que tudo está no seu sangue...

Os espíritos desconectaram-se um do outro e Akemi voltou a si. A voz de Sasuke ecoava dentro de sua cabeça e tudo começou a ficar embaralhado.

Akemi sacodiu a cabeça e direcionou o seu olhar ao garoto que pensara ser seu querido primo. A sensação de despedida pareceu amarga e o nó na sua garganta fazia com que aquela frieza de antes desaparecesse, para dar lugar ao sentimento de tristeza.

Não sabia como contar a Sasuke que iria embora. Não sabia como se despedir. E o pior de tudo, é que não conseguia reunir forças para fazer o que tinha de ser feito.

A garota se esforçou ao máximo para não chorar, mas as lágrimas insistiam em escorrer pelo seu rosto. Ela sentia como se seu coração fosse dilacerado em pedacinhos e que jamais iria conseguir reconstitui-lo. A dor sufocante de deixar tudo para trás foi quebrada pelo sussurro de Inazuma em sua mente: "A escolha é sua Akemi."

Se confiar ou não no monstro que tinha dentro de si seria a escolha certa, uma criança de nove anos ainda não conseguiria responder com absoluta certeza, mas o seu coração pressentia que se não fizesse o que Inazuma mandou, iria se arrepender eternamente.

Akemi até tentou dar a notícia de uma forma mais suave para Sasuke, porém, o tiro saiu pela culatra, pois o garoto interpretou aquilo como uma traição. Ela até poderia explicar e desmentir aquela imagem na cabeça do seu suposto primo, mas as instruções de Inazuma mencionava que ela teria que romper laços com o seu passado e arrancar todos os sentimentos que a deixassem vulnerável. Então, ocorreu que parecia um bom pretexto. Akemi se calou e não retrucou mais nada, apenas entregando um presente a Sasuke: uma shuriken que tinha um jutsu de uma fumaça visível somente com o Sharingan.

De qualquer modo, Sasuke ficou furioso com Akemi e a deixou na floresta.

Logo em seguida, ela se levantou, olhou para o alto e o shinobi estava a esperando em cima da copa de uma árvore. Ele desceu com apenas um movimento e parou diante da menina.

[Shinobi] - Eu sei o que tinha naquela shuriken. Qual foi a parte de romper laços que você não entendeu? Você sabe que ele pode pedir para qualquer outro Uchiha!

[Akemi] - Sim, eu sei e entendi perfeitamente.

[Shinobi] - E então? Por que fez aquilo?

[Akemi] - Não é da sua conta.

[Shinobi] - Huh?

[Akemi] - O que foi? Está surdo?

O shinobi estranhou a frieza e grosseria vindo de uma garotinha que há pouco tempo era frágil e delicada. Por um momento, ele demorou a olhar fixamente para a feição de Akemi e se espantou quando percebeu que os olhos exalavam uma aura odiosa. Ele se perguntou o que teria acontecido para uma mudança tão drástica em tão pouco tempo.

[Akemi] - Chega de perder tempo. Você não estava com pressa? Então, vamos logo! Quero sair o mais rápido possível de Konoha!

[Shinobi] - Eu ainda não entendo...mas, tem razão, é necessário nos apressarmos. Siga-me!

O shinobi mascarado saltou para o alto da árvore mais próxima e aguardou que Akemi fizesse o mesmo. Ele ainda estava assustado com a mudança repentina da menina.

Akemi hesitou por um instante. Ela sentiu vontade de olhar para trás e ver uma pequena frestinha da vila de Konoha para guardar na memória, mas as imagens de seu passado e os avisos do espírito do dragão alado gritaram mais alto. Akemi até poderia aparentar indiferença com aquela situação e que já estava cumprindo com os requisitos de sua missão: matar o seu passado e esquecê-lo completamente. Porém, no fundo, ela sentia uma dor cruciante que toda vez que a fazia ter vontade de gritar e chorar, era suprida pela imagem de Inazuma que a alertava sobre seus sentimentos. Akemi repetia diversas vezes, em sua mente, que tinha que manter o foco, seguir o que Inazuma dizia e destruir sua infância para não tornar-se vulnerável, apesar de não conhecer a verdadeira razão que o dragão esconde.


	6. Chapter 6

Para conhecimento dos leitores...

Nota da Autora: Bem, eu já tinha escrito esse capítulo, tipo...milhões de vezes e ele ficou muito grande! Não tem como dividir, eu já tentei e ficou muito nonsense.

Então, eu decidi fazer um preâmbulo bem resumido e para que vocês entendam esse capítulo e o resto da história, é fundamental e impreterível que leiam atentamente, tudo bem? Fiquem muito atentos nas mudanças do tempo, quantos anos se passaram e etc., mas podem ficar tranqüilos porque eu fiz referência nas passagens, ok?

* * *

_**Preâmbulo: **_

"Logo que Akemi partiu com o Shinobi mascarado e deixou Konoha, no dia seguinte, o Clã Uchiha foi exterminado por Uchiha Itachi, (fato que já é de conhecimento de todos, né?)".f

(Sendo assim, leitores, essa parte da minha história é igual como a original de Masaki Kishimoto, ok? O Sasuke viu o irmão na casa, viu os pais mortos e jurou vingança. É tudo igualzinho na história do anime. A Sakura e a Ino se apaixonam pelo Sasuke, o Naruto não gosta do Sasuke e vice-versa, eles formam o time 7 com o Kakashi e etc etc etc. Porém, o ponto em que tudo ficará diferente da versão original na parte que deveria aparecer o Haku. Na minha história, não há a personagem Haku e nem o Zabuza.)

"Alguns anos se passaram, e Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura e entre outros novatos da academia de ninjas de Konoha, finalmente, se tornaram genins e formaram equipes com jounins. Agora, eles poderiam partir para as missões que tanto queriam...".

"O Time 7 que era formado por Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura e Hatake Kakashi, foi designado para uma missão importante, vez que um artefato de um vilarejo (localizado na fronteira da aldeia Konoha, em divisa com o País do Trovão) fora roubado por um grupo de ninjas desconhecidos. O País do Trovão zelava pelo artefato, pois ele era muito importante e perigoso tendo em vista que era a chave para abrir o portal de um templo de sacerdotes amaldiçoados. É evidente que o Hokage do País do Trovão havia despendido esforços e emanado ordens para seus shinobis mais qualificados para tentar encontrar o item roubado, mas o seu exército estava muito ocupado cuidando de outros assuntos ainda mais urgentes. Sendo assim, o Hokage não tinha equipes suficientes para buscar em outros países e decidiu pedir ajuda ao País do Fogo para tentar prender os ladrões e resgatar a chave tão valiosa."

"O País do Fogo atendeu ao pedido e solicitou que a vila Konoha também participasse da busca. E foi assim que a equipe 7 adentrou na trama."

"Enquanto isso, os anos que se passaram também surtiram efeitos em Akemi, que hodiernamente, estava refugiada no País do Trovão juntamente com o shinobi mascarado que, no final das contas, tornou-se o seu sensei. A ex-membro do Clã Uchiha fora submetida a árduos e cruéis treinamentos, com fulcro de se tornar uma kunoichi muito poderosa e capaz de executar a missão que nascera para cumprir. O shinobi mascarado, que finalmente identificou-se como Kaid, ensinou todos os seus conhecimentos sobre as artes ninjas a sua pupila."

[Breve flashback dos treinamentos de Akemi, ainda quando era uma criança]:

Todos os dias, incessantemente, até mesmo durante as noites mais frias, Kaid obrigava pequena Akemi a estudar diversos livros sobre todos os tipos de jutsus. Ele dizia que em primeiro lugar, ela deveria adquirir o conhecimento teórico para que depois, pudesse colocá-los em prática.

Desta forma, a criança aprendeu a controlar com perfeição o seu chakra e realizava jutsus a níveis de jounins. Akemi, embora detestasse a grosseria do seu sensei, não se importava com tal método apesar do sofrimento tanto físico como mental ocasionados pelos treinos com Kaid. É verdade que não era o melhor modo para se treinar uma criança, muito menos para uma menina que costumava ser mimada pelos pais super-protetores, mas o shinobi nunca a tratou como uma exceto quando queria provocá-la, pois era assim que fazia para aflorar a raiva da menina, que quando se sentia que estava fracassando, a sua força se revelava de maneira absurda e assustadora.

Kaid nunca duvidou dos talentos da herdeira do Clã Matsuyama. Sempre que ela tinha bons resultados nos jutsus, ele se surpreendia com a evolução de uma criança tão jovem e se perguntava até onde a alma do dragão poderia estender sua força e poder.

Embora sua idade fosse para atingir, no máximo, um nível de uma chunin, as habilidades e a perícia nas artes shinobi demonstravam que estava muito mais além disso, a ponto de Kaid duvidar se já não estaria pronta para um combate entre jounins de elite.

No entanto, ainda faltava um elemento muito importante para o treinamento de Akemi, aliás, dois. Certa noite, o shinobi dera a primeira folga a sua pupila e explicou que o treinamento básico havia sido concluído, mas que agora, era necessário que ela melhorasse a sua forma física para que sua força bruta, resistência e condicionamento físico fossem a altura de sua perícia nos jutsus. Kaid explicou que Akemi deveria ser forte, além de poderosa, pois sem isso, ela não sobreviveria a batalhas em que o oponente fosse especialista em taijutsu. A melhora na forma física iria proporcionar mais velocidade e força nos ataques, e ainda, se ela conseguisse obter uma excelente forma física, poderia ensiná-la a canalizar certa quantidade de chakra que somada com força bruta, no estilo de taijutsu, causava efeitos catastróficos. Tal técnica era utilizada pela lendária kunoichi Tsunade.

Porém, a menina ainda era muito jovem para ser submetida a um treinamento rigoroso que pudesse tornar tudo isso possível. E então, Kaid decidiu que estava na hora de experimentar a capacidade de sua pupila em batalhas reais.

[Nota na autora: este é o fim do preâmbulo. Eu sei, parece que é o capítulo, mas isso é só uma "introdução". E agora sim, vem a história...]

* * *

'Aqui, em todas as letras, dedico todo o meu amor ao herdeiro Uchiha...'

* * *

*Som de buzina _a la_ E.T & Rodolfo acordando alguém* - _BEEEEEEEH_ –

[Kaid, o shinobi mascarado] - É a sua vez, Akemi.

[Akemi] - Eu sei disso, Kaid. Eu posso...

[Kaid] - Nem pense em uma coisa dessas! Apenas o imobilize conforme eu te ensinei.

[Akemi] - Por que não posso utilizar meu jutsu?

[Kaid] - Você não precisa dele para vencer essa luta.

[Akemi] - Se eu imobilizá-lo, como eu vou...?

[Kaid] - Isso você poderá deixar comigo...

[Akemi] – Afinal, por que essa luta?

[Kaid] – Huh?

[Akemi] – Você me ouviu bem. Não se faça se surdo!

[Kaid] – Eu detesto a sua insolência.

[Akemi] – E eu detesto você e o seu disfarce ridículo. Não sei por que ainda continua usando uma máscara da ANBU. Ela te traz boas lembranças do País que te chutou para fora?

[Kaid] – Se você não segurar a língua comigo, eu a arranc...

[Akemi] – Vai fazer o quê?

Os olhos de cor âmbar - que outrora eram brilhantes como duas pedras de topázio, e que exprimiam tanta pureza e inocência – se tornaram comuns, sem brilho e sem qualquer vivacidade em virtude da falta de sentimentos de alegria, ternura, amor, amizade e etc. Akemi havia se tornado uma jovem estonteante, cuja beleza chamava a atenção de todos à sua volta; os cabelos ainda tinham a mesma cor e brilho do azul escuro de uma noite ensolarada e estrelada, mas não estavam trançados em duas vias como antes (nota da autora: trancinhas iguais a da Cammy do Street Fighter e não de Chiquititas, ok?) e sim enrolados e presos por um bao-bao (nota da autora: o mesmo penteado da Chun-Li do Street Fighter, mas ao invés de dois em cada lado da cabeça, o da Akemi é um só, atrás da cabeça). Ela não usava nenhuma bandana, pois não se formou em nenhuma academia e também não pode participar de nenhuma prova chunin por não ter preenchido tal requisito.

A jovem não se importava com isso, pois não acreditava que era necessário que uma placa a considerasse uma kunoichi, afinal, suas habilidades já diziam por si só.

Akemi. Não fora à toa que sua mãe adotiva lhe dera tal nome, que significava "Brilhante Beleza".

Toda vez que recebia elogios, a jovem kunoichi se lembrava que a tia de Sasuke, sua suposta mãe, dizia que sua 'filhinha' iria ser tão bela que faria qualquer outra mulher sentir inveja e era por isso que daria um nome digno de tal mérito.

Muitas vezes, a jovem adolescente nocauteou inúmeros rapazes em razão de atrevimento e falta de pudor da parte deles, é claro. De fato, Akemi havia mudado tanto fisicamente como psicologicamente.

Havia se tornado uma pessoa indiferente com os demais, sem expressão no rosto, alguém que não era de muita conversa, uma menina que aparentava ter sido criada nas sombras, sem amor ou carinho. Ela não era delicada e meiga como antes, já não tinha paciência com qualquer outra pessoa e evitava qualquer tipo de interação com outrem.

Sem dúvida, ela era outra pessoa. Agora, poderia afirmar que ela conseguira cumprir com o que Inazuma lhe dissera há tempos atrás, uma vez que não fazia mais questão de lembrar de seu passado e os apertos de saudades que sentia no seu coração haviam cessado de uma vez por todas.

No seu coração havia espaço apenas para um sentimento: ira.

Podemos afirmar que uma criança que fora arrancada de seu lar para cumprir uma missão tão sombria a ponto de requisitar falta de sentimentos, é motivo suficiente para tornar um ser humano em uma máquina, ou um robô. Kaid fez questão de colaborar na destruição dos sentimentos de Akemi, submetendo-a a uma vida de solidão, angústia, rancor, dor, descaso, vingança e ambição. Agora, ele não poderia reclamar se aqueles olhos âmbar o encaravam com um instinto assassino.

[Kaid] – Pare de perder tempo e vença logo para voltarmos. Temos muito que fazer ainda hoje!

[Akemi] – Foi o que eu pensei...

Desdém e êxito. Eram as únicas situações que faziam Akemi sorrir, mas jamais, durante todos esses anos, ela soube o que era uma risada ou uma gargalhada. De fato, ela se tornou uma pessoa deveras infeliz.

Kaid e Akemi estavam travando uma luta contra um jounin que a desafiara, pois não admitiu que eles invadissem o território da aldeia da Nuvem, sem a permissão do Hokage. Porém, o jounin queria uma batalha limpa e justa, com direito a regramento e árbitro, como se fosse um torneio, porém, privado, sem qualquer público ou platéia.

Akemi aceitou o desafio e propôs que se ela vencesse, o jounin deveria permitir que eles entrassem no território e cuidasse para que nada interferisse durante sua estadia. O jounin aceitou as condições.

[Jounin da aldeia do Som] – Vamos, garota! Eu não tenho o dia...

Akemi estava se dirigindo a arena, quando desapareceu em pleno ar, deixando o jounin incrédulo com tal cena a ponto de não deixa-lo terminar a frase.

Em questão de segundos, Akemi reapareceu diante do jounin, com a adequada proximidade para desferir um golpe certeiro nas costelas do seu adversário.

O jounin grunhiu de dor e permaneceu agachado no chão, com uma das mãos que segurava sua região lombar.

[Jounin] – Como uma pirralha quebrou minhas costelas?

[Akemi] – Eu também tenho uma pergunta para você: como é possível alguém tão patético e fraco se tornar jounin?

[Jounin] – Ora, sua...

E antes mesmo do jounin agredi-la com palavras ofensivas, Akemi disparou com muita velocidade para cima dele, enquanto fazia os selos com as mãos com muita prática, facilidade e com tanta rapidez que era quase impossível enxergar quais eram as posições das mãos.

[Akemi] – Jutsu secreto. Estilo trovão! _Kaminari-Ken_ (Punho relâmpago)

O punho de Akemi ficou iluminado por uma luz azul - o seu chakra – e, quando ela o fechou, um relâmpago clareou o céu ao mesmo tempo em que centelhas de raios começaram a envolver todo o seu braço. Kaid gritou para que ela recuasse, mas ela não deu ouvidos e avançou contra o jounin, desferindo o golpe no chão, fazendo com que o solo cedesse e desmoronasse. A rachadura na terra provocou um grande tremor, e das profundezas da fenda uma luz brilhante subiu com muita celeridade, revelando-se como um relâmpago que atingiu o jounin.

[Kaid] – Akemi! Você ficou maluca? Eu mandei você não usar qualquer jutsu!

O shinobi correu até o jounin – que fora arremessado para o outro lado do vale, como uma bola de baseball em um _homerun_ – e verificou o pulso dele.

[Akemi] – Ele só está inconsciente. Não usei tanta força e chakra para esse jutsu.

[Kaid] – Ele era a nossa pista para encontrar a chave!

[Akemi] – Eu não preciso de ninguém para encontrar essa maldita chave!

[Kaid] – Você é uma estúpida! Não percebe que sem essa chave não poderemos abrir o portal e pegar os pergaminhos que sua família deixou para você?

[Akemi] – A chave já foi roubada.

[Kaid] – Como você sabe disso? Que história é essa?

[Akemi] – Eu cansei das suas ordens e dessa sua voz irritante. Não preciso mais de você. Agora, você é inútil para mim.

[Kaid] – Como é que é?

[Akemi] – Hunf. Você já está ficando velho e não está escutando tão bem a ponto de ficar caquético aos quarenta e nove anos? Hahaha...

[Kaid] – Você não sabe com quem...

[Akemi] – Ah, eu sei. Um ex-membro da ANBU que foi designado para aniquilar o meu clã, mas que se apaixonou pela minha mãe e desistiu de executar a missão. Por isso, foi exonerado do cargo e o Hokage do País do Fogo o chutou como se fosse um cão de rua!

[Kaid] – Você andou, todo esse tempo, me espionando, sua pivete!

[Akemi] – Na verdade, você é tão burro que não percebeu que caiu nas próprias mentiras e me mostrou cenas em que você ouvia a conversa do meu pai e do meu avô. Eu era muito jovem para ver tudo com mais detalhes e compreender a missão por completo, mas agora, eu sei que você só soube de tudo isso porque estava lá! Não era memória de outra pessoa, coisa nenhuma e sim as suas! Eu demorei a perceber que toda vez que falava da minha mãe, sua voz ficava mais rouca, como se fosse um crime falar no nome dela! Você foi descoberto, Kaid. E não há porque continuar com alguém tão estúpido e insignificante como você.

[Kaid] – Se você pode derrotar jounins de elite é porque eu ensinei tudo o que sei a você!

[Akemi] – Errado. Suas habilidades são tão amadoras que eu não sei como você se tornou membro da ANBU. Você é muito previsível e seria muito fácil de matá-lo agora mesmo.

Outra vez, os olhos de Akemi cintilaram um instinto assassino e seu rosto foi coberto por um manto de frieza.

Mister se faz necessário ressalvar que ela nunca havia matado ninguém, mas não suportava o fato de ter sido enganada todo esse tempo, e ainda, por alguém que sabia sobre o seu segredo.

[Kaid] – Eu salvei você de uma morte certa. Dei comida a você, dei uma casa e proporcionei perícia em jutsus que nenhuma academia poderia fazer igual!

[Akemi] – Eu? Está querendo dizer que devo ser grata a você por todas as noites que não me deixou dormir, porque tinha que terminar de ler pelo menos 10 livros em um dia? Por me espancar quando eu não tinha mais chakra porque estava morrendo de fome? Por me dar uma vida infeliz, solitária e recheada de descaso e desprezo? Tudo o que eu sou agora é graças ao meu esforço de sobreviver a sua sede de vingança pelo País do Fogo, e um dia conseguir te eliminar da minha vida!

[Kaid] – Você não sabe do que está falando. Tudo o que eu fiz foi necessário. Eu só cumpri ordens!

[Akemi] – Ah é? De quem?

[Kaid] – Enji Matsuyama.

[Akemi] – O que está dizendo? Ele está morto!

[Kaid] - Sim, e você é a responsável. Ou já se esqueceu que você carrega o espírito do assassino do seu próprio clã?

Aquelas palavras acordaram as lembranças que Akemi tinha na memória, quando Kaid a mostrou tudo o que acontecera com sua família. A jovem se lembrou perfeitamente do momento em que Inazuma desferiu uma tempestade de raios e todo o seu clã foi dizimado. Ela ainda não tinha parado para pensar sobre isso. Já que foi o próprio dragão que matara o seu clã, por que confiou nele e abandonou Konoha e Sasuke? Por que confiou em um assassino?

Todas essas dúvidas provocaram uma pontada de dor aguda na cabeça da kunoichi, que por reflexo, levou a mão direita a têmpora da cabeça.

[Kaid] – É por isso que eu mandei você não usar nenhum jutsu! Ontem, você começou o seu treino de taijutsu muito desgastante! Um tipo de taijutsu que só mesmo uma sannin foi capaz de sobreviver e controlar, logo, é um treino muito delicado e que precisa tomar certos cuidados!

[Akemi] – Por que eu tive que abandonar a minha vida e aceitar essa missão que até agora eu não sei qual é? Me responda!

[Kaid] – Acho que está na hora de você saber tudo, Akemi. Porém, é melhor que você pergunte a alguém capaz de responder todas as suas dúvidas e que saiba mais do que eu.

Naquele mesmo instante, Akemi sentiu o espírito de Inazuma acordar dentro do seu corpo. Ela estremeceu um pouco de ansiedade e olhou para o céu, que antes estava nublado, agora encontrava-se com um belo Sol radiante. Finalmente, ela saberia para quê sua vida lhe foi conferida e a razão para existir.


	7. Chapter 7

Olá leitores!

Essa é a continuação da história e espero que gostem muito desse capítulo porque ele me deu muito trabalho! Desta vez, coloquei um pouco da minha criatividade e mudei a minha história original para dar um 'quê' fictício.

Divirtam-se!

'Aqui, em todas as letras, dedico todo o meu amor ao herdeiro Uchiha...'

* * *

Kaid estava furioso com sua pupila, mas conseguia compreender porque ela era tão malcriada com ele. Realmente, ele não a tratou como alguém da família e nunca se preocupou com o que isso iria causar como efeito colateral. Entretanto, ele deveria seguir as ordens que o líder do clã Matsuyama havia lhe dito.

_[__**Rapidíssimo Flashback:**__ Kaid vai ao encontro de Enji e diz que irá haver um ataque contra o clã. Enji diz que já desconfiava que isso aconteceria e que sabia que o responsável para o estopim daquela batalha era culpa de Kaid, visto que ele denunciara ao Hokage do País do Trovão que o clã Matsuyama estava crescendo e se tornando mais forte. Kaid diz que se arrepende por ser um delator e se compromete a fazer qualquer coisa para recompensar o que fizera. Então, o líder do clã, Enji, diz a Kaid para cuidar de sua neta, Akemi, para que ela se vingue do País do Trovão e consiga controlar o kekke genkai da família: o espírito do dragão alado Inazuma. Kaid contesta e diz que Enji é poderoso e irá sobreviver, mas o shinobi diz que sabe qual é o destino de sua vida e de sua família e lamenta que não irá ver sua neta crescer. Enji ordena que Kaid a coloque no caminho certo, o mesmo que Shizuo Matsuyama seguiu para se tornar o grande shinobi que foi, e se preciso, tirá-la da felicidade e dos braços da família Uchiha, caso houvesse algum perigo ou fato que pudesse influenciá-la a tomar outro rumo. Kaid é instruído a vigiar Akemi até que ela esteja pronta para os treinamentos que Enji aplicava nos novatos da família, e também explicou aonde guardavam todos os pergaminhos que ensinam os jutsus secretos de Shizuo, o único que fora capaz de controlar os poderes de Inazuma por completo. Apesar de não ter conseguido torna-lo parte de sua alma, como deveria ser.]_

O shinobi abaixou a cabeça e olhou para Akemi que estava absorta em devaneios e pensamentos. Ele reconhecia que era um grande fardo para uma pobre menina, suportar uma história tão trágica e ter que aceitar, sem qualquer outra opção, a sina de sua família.

[Kaid] – Concentre-se.

[Akemi] – Huh?

[Kaid] – Você quer falar com o espírito do dragão, não é? Então. Concentre-se e tente chamá-lo através do pensamento.

[Akemi] – Eu só consegui fazer isso uma vez, e acidentalmente. Eu não sei se consigo novamente. Talvez, ele não apareça.

[Kaid] – Como poderia? Ele está dentro de você!

[Akemi] - ...

[Kaid] – Faça o que bem entender. Eu preciso retomar o que estava fazendo. – ele retirou um anel do bolso de sua calça e o entregou à menina. – Isso era do seu avô. De qualquer forma, isto pertence a você e ele me pediu para que eu lhe entregasse quando for a hora de me despedir de você.

Akemi pegou o anel e ficou olhando para o objeto fixamente. Se fosse possível expelir fumaça porque sua mente está a mil por hora, com muitos problemas em pensamentos e muitas dúvidas, a cabeça de Akemi já teria entrado em erupção.

Ela desconfiava muito de Kaid e não gostava nada do que ele era. Não sabia se poderia confiar em alguém que estava envolvido em um plano de extermínio e muito menos em um espírito de um assassino.

[Kaid] – Eu não cumpri com o que prometi ao Enji, mas não sou obrigado a aturar sua insolência, apesar de ter culpa na personalidade que você adquiriu nesses últimos anos. No entanto, você sempre foi madura e capaz para tomar suas decisões. E agora, isso é um fato irrefutável. Sendo assim, concordarei com você: não tenho mais serventia. Meu trabalho acabou, já que você se tornou uma grande ninja.

O shinobi deu as costas à Akemi e pegou o jounin pelos braços, carregando-o como se fosse um saco de batatas. A jovem ouviu tudo aquilo, silente e sem fazer qualquer movimento ou ruído. Logo que o shinobi se virou para pegar o corpo de seu adversário, Akemi levou uma das mãos até a sua face, afastando sua franja dos olhos [Nota da autora: a franja dela é igual a do Sasuke, da saga clássica, ainda quando eram genins, ok?], para encarar o seu sensei.

[Akemi] – Kaid.

[Kaid] – Huh?

[Akemi] – Desista da missão. Não vá pegar aquela chave. Pare de se aliar àquele shinobi!

[Kaid] – A partir de agora, essa missão é sua. Porém, o que farei ou não já não lhe diz respeito.

[Akemi] – Ótimo. Então, te vejo na outra vida.

[Kaid] – Eu não sou simplório, Akemi. Eu sei que o Uchiha a encontrou.

A kunoichi arregalou os olhos e demonstrou certo espanto com a revelação de Kaid.

[Akemi] – O que?

[Kaid] – Eu fui espião durante a minha vida inteira. Acha que escutar uma conversa atrás da porta é tão complicado para um ninja do meu nível?

[Akemi] – Você está blefando.

[Kaid] – Itachi sabia que eu estava escutando e ele queria que eu soubesse da conversa de vocês. Ele não é burro, Akemi.

Sensei e aluna se encararam e estudaram um ao outro, fazendo com que um silêncio predominasse naquela parte da floresta da aldeia da Nuvem.

Akemi se sentia ainda mais confusa, receosa em cair em outra mentira e isso a fazia duvidar ainda mais do que antes, pois já estava em uma teia de farsas e histórias mal contadas.

[Akemi] – Admita, você fez outra coisa para descobrir isso! Itachi não é burro e jamais deixaria que você ouvisse tudo!

[Kaid] – Você ainda é muito ingênua, Akemi. Realmente, você ainda tem que caminhar um longo percurso nas sombras para adquirir um pouco mais de malícia e cumprir com o seu dever. Você ainda não conseguiu se livrar daquela criança apaixonada pelo Uchiha mais novo!

[Akemi] – Fecha essa boca ou eu mesma faço com que nenhuma palavra saia dela para o resto da eternidade!

Provocação e acordar pensamentos do passado. Duas situações que enfureciam a jovem Matsuyama.

A garota detestava quando Kaid mencionava o nome do Sasuke. E por conta disso, não hesitou e adiantou-se para atacar o seu sensei, realizando as posições de mãos, os selos, para conjurar um dos seus jutsus mais potentes. No entanto, sentiu novamente uma pontada de dor aguda na cabeça que interrompeu sua concentração, necessária para executar aquele ninjutsu.

[Kaid] – Você nunca aprende.

[Akemi] – Cala essa boca! Você fez alguma coisa comigo.

[Kaid] – Ora. Até pouco tempo, eu era tão inútil, mas agora sou tão habilidoso e ardiloso que me faz capaz de te boicotar? Hahahaha.

De repente, o Sol radiante foi coberto por um manto cinza, dezenas de nuvens cinzentas aglomeradas no céu, disparando trovões, um seguido de outro. Kaid suspeitou que a mudança climática estava relacionada com a ira de Akemi, pois já havia percebido essa ligação entre o humor e o clima desde a primeira vez que aquilo aconteceu. Kaid se lembrara do treino em que Akemi se enfureceu ao ser comparada a Sasuke, e como aquela provocação foi útil para liberar o chakra da menina.

[Kaid] – Você vai acabar entrando em coma se não poupar o seu chakra. Lembre-se do que eu sempre lhe disse: poder nunca significou força. Você pode ser poderosa, mas ainda não é forte o bastante para resistir a tanta carga. Ainda é uma criança!

Cada letra e cada frase que o shinobi dizia aumentavam a cólera de Akemi. O céu estava tão escuro que parecia que a noite já tinha caído. Os trovões chacoalhavam a terra e o som que era emanado por eles era ensurdecedor.

[Akemi] – Itachi tem razão. Você é só um palhaço que eu preciso tirar do meu caminho!

[Kaid] – Acha mesmo que agir como o Itachi, sendo fria e assassina irá tornar tudo mais fácil?

[Akemi] – Não. Eu acho apenas que a sua vida é desnecessária.

[Kaid] – É engraçado como você prefere acreditar no assassino do clã Uchiha e a quem fez tanto mal a quem você amava, do que alguém que ajudou você a vida inteira!

[Akemi] – É como você sempre disse: ás vezes a vida nos impõe decisões difíceis.

[Kaid] – Poupe o seu chakra, ou irá entrar em coma. Estou avisando, Akemi.

[Akemi] – Você está com medo tanto de morrer para continuar com mentiras?

[Kaid] – Não é mentira! Seu corpo ainda não está preparado para o taijutsu que eu ensinei. Pense, sua idiota, só a Tsunade, uma sannin, conseguiu dominar por completo essa técnica. Você, uma criança, que ainda falta obter resistência física, acha que pode suportar os efeitos colaterais?

Por mais que ele avisasse, Akemi não recuou. Novamente, ela refez as posições de mãos para executar o jutsu que havia criado sozinha: Hankei-Ken no Watsuru (A Valsa da Espada de Raios).

[Kaid] – Akemi! Pare com isso! Itachi pretende que você cometa suicídio fazendo isso! Ele sabe que o seu corpo não resistirá!

No interior de sua mente, Akemi escutou uma voz, além a de Kaid que ecoava por seus ouvidos, que lhe pareceu familiar:

"_Minha criança, recue. Interrompa esse jutsu ou suas veias de chakra irão eclodir."_

A voz petrificou as mãos de Akemi, interrompendo o jutsu, por mais que ela se esforçasse para continuar. Algo estava controlando seu corpo para que ela recuasse o ataque.

[Kaid] – É _ele_... – sussurrou para si mesmo, observando a garota paralisada e expressando facialmente uma emoção que ele não conseguia distinguir: era fúria ou uma confusão?

[Akemi] Solta o meu corpo!

[Kaid] – Eu não estou fazendo nada. É _ele_!

[Akemi] – Droga, solta meu corpo, seu espírito assassino!

"_Irei soltar assim que disser ao Kaid que ele pode ir embora."_

[Akemi] – Droga...não consigo me mexer!

"_Diga..."_

[Akemi] – Sai daqui, Kaid! Vai embora!

O shinobi olhou atentamente para a garota, que tentava insistentemente se movimentar de qualquer jeito, mas deduziu que era a melhor coisa a se fazer. Então, com um rápido movimento, ele saltou e desapareceu de vista com o corpo do jounin - que Akemi havia derrotado – no ombro esquerdo.

[Akemi] – Pronto. Ele já foi! Agora me solta!

Inazuma apareceu em uma projeção astral, mostrando-se em uma resolução deveras reduzida de seu tamanho real, para conversar com a herdeira de seus poderes.

[Inazuma] – Sua alma está tão sombria que não consigo me conectar a ela e obter contato com você. Tive que tomar posse de seu corpo para conseguir falar com você e aparecer nessa forma de ilusão para que eu possa lhe dizer algumas coisas.

[Akemi] – Tomara que isso não tenha sido uma crítica, porque foi você que pediu tudo isso.

[Inazuma] – Eu não pedi que você se tornasse quem é agora: grosseira, rude, infeliz, desprezível, insolente e impiedosa. Eu pedi que você esquecesse o seu passado, matasse todos os sentimentos advindos dele e se concentrasse nos treinamentos de Kaid.

[Akemi] – Bem, se eu sou assim foi porque meus treinamentos não foram lá um conto-de-fadas, sabe?

[Inazuma] – Espero que isso não seja uma crítica, porque você não precisava se tornar o que é devido aos treinamentos, embora eles fossem cruéis e difíceis. Porém, eles a tornaram forte o bastante para resistir ao Tsukuyomi do Uchiha, não é? Não fique exultante por isso. Na verdade, saiba que ele não usou toda a potência, pois do contrário, teria sido bem pior.

[Akemi] – Me diga, por que devo acreditar no assassino do meu clã? Aliás, nunca parei para pensar sobre isso e não tive a malícia de perguntar, pois era uma criança na época em que você apareceu pela primeira vez.

[Inazuma] – Eu disse que você não precisava e nem era obrigada a confiar em mim, mas que sabia no fundo do seu coração, você sentia que tudo o que eu disse era a mais pura verdade.

[Akemi] – Isso não responde a minha pergunta.

O espírito do dragão crispou os olhos e encarou a menina com certa incredulidade. Inazuma não acreditava que a menina se tornara tão diferente do que era.

[Inazuma] – Muito bem. Você pode buscar na sua memória o momento em que eu conjurei a tempestade, e ver que eu só fiz aquilo porque você foi entregue a família Uchiha.

[Akemi] – Sim, e daí?

[Inazuma] – Seu pai foi um covarde e te entregou para um destino amaldiçoado! Ele merecia uma punição!

[Akemi] – Ah, e por isso decidiu que matar todo o meu clã era a melhor solução?

[Inazuma] – Eu confesso, minha criança, que posso parecer um assassino, mas tudo que fiz até agora, foi para te proteger.

[Akemi] – De quê? Eu quero as respostas e quero agora, pois do contrário, abortarei a missão neste instante. Se você vai me matar ou procurar outro corpo, não me interessa. Já não me importo mais. Você e Kaid acabaram com minha vida!

[Inazuma] – Se é o que quer, então, prepare-se para as conseqüências e depois não venha me julgar ou reclamar da verdade!

[Akemi] – Tudo bem. Vamos, diga!

[Inazuma] – Muito antes de você nascer, há muitos anos atrás, a primeira da linhagem do clã Matsuyama, a kunoichi Sumire, fez uma coisa acontecer que eu pensei que não era possível.

Houve uma pausa na conversa e Akemi sentiu uma dúvida se aquele monstro que ela via em uma projeção astral, poderia ter sentimentos.

[Inazuma] – Eu me apaixonei por ela. Pensei que jamais poderia sentir isso e principalmente por um ser humano.

[Akemi] – E daí?

[Inazuma] – Ela teve um filho com membro do clã Uchiha. Este filho foi o Shizuo.

[Akemi] – Espera aí, então minha família tem o sangue Uchiha?

[Inazuma] – Na verdade, não. O pai de Shizuo não era efetivamente da família, mas era casado com uma mulher que de fato, tinha o sangue do clã. Ele era apenas um membro. Um estranho. Não era da família Uchiha.

[Akemi] – Hm, mas se ele era casado, por que se envolveu com a minha mãe?

[Inazuma] – Ele era um homem sem caráter. Ele foi responsável pelo sofrimento de sua ancestral. E até quando soube que ela estava grávida, tentou mata-la junto com a criança.

[Akemi] – E por que?

[Inazuma] – Para que ninguém descobrisse que ele traíra a esposa. Porém, a mãe de Shizuo era uma kunoichi incrível, uma mulher de fibra, que defendeu a vida do filho até o momento de sua morte.

[Akemi] – E quem a matou?

[Inazuma] – Não me lembro o nome. O que importa, Akemi, é que o destino sempre fez com que sua família devesse se afastar do clã Uchiha. E eu, quando vi que estava sendo entregue a eles, me enfureci e exterminei todos pela desonra a memória de Sumire.

[Akemi] – Mas não é só isso...você tem outro motivo!

[Inazuma] – Kaid a subestima. Você é muito mais inteligente do que ele pode presumir. Sim, há outro motivo.

[Akemi] – E qual é?

[Inazuma] – O meu mestre me advertiu sobre o futuro massacre do Clã Uchiha e o que aconteceria se sua família vencesse a batalha contra a ANBU. Se sua família sobrevivesse, provavelmente, haveria outros ninjas para matá-los e haveria mais derramamento de sangue e guerra. Por isso, eu decidi cuidar disso de uma forma menos dolorosa. Eu só não tinha coragem, mas quando percebi que seu pai tinha entregado você ao Uchiha Fugaku, percebi que se eu não interviesse, todo o meu sacrifício não valeria de nada.

[Akemi] – Ok, deixa eu ver se entendi: você matou todo o meu clã para impedir uma guerra certa entre os países, pois se minha família demonstrasse toda a sua força seria uma ameaça a todos. E consequentemente, meu clã seria exterminado de qualquer maneira, mas você decidiu fazer por sua conta?

[Inazuma] – É uma versão parcialmente correta. Eu sabia que você era a minha herdeira assim como Enji, e todos do clã fizeram com que você pudesse sobreviver para passar adiante a tradição Matsuyama, provando ao mundo que não eram assassinos.

[Akemi] – Dessa vez, eu não entendi.

[Inazuma] – Sua missão, Akemi, é restaurar a honra de sua família e provar ao mundo que o clã Matsuyama morreu injustamente. Você deve reformar a idéia do mundo inteiro sobre sua família, que, hoje, todos pensam ser a escória dos ninjas. Isso é porque o País do Trovão quis vingança do seu clã.

[Akemi] – Então...é isso. Vingança.

[Inazuma] – Não, minha criança. O objetivo de tirá-la dos Uchiha e pedir que fizesse tudo o que lhe falei na primeira vez, era para que você caminhasse no rumo certo. Se você permanecesse em Konoha, Itachi, provavelmente, a mataria e seria o fim. Todo o sacrifício da sua família para que você vivesse seria em vão.

[Akemi] – E isso tudo é importante para você por causa da Sumire?

[Inazuma] – Essa é uma das razões. Na verdade, eu tenho que mantê-la viva porque ainda você não completou uma missão que o meu mestre previu que realizaria...

[Akemi] – Seu mestre? Quem é ele?

[Inazuma] – Sim, o meu mestre é um dos Deuses que vocês, seres humanos mortais, desacreditam de suas existências.

[Akemi] – Espera aí, você disse "deuses"? Então são mais de um?

[Inazuma] – Sim. Eu tenho contato somente com o meu mestre e mais nenhum outro.

[Akemi] – Bem, e o seu mestre quer que eu viva?

[Inazuma] – Você ainda não compreendeu nada do que eu falei?

[Akemi] – Eu entendi! Eu preciso ficar forte e poderosa para me vingar do País do Trovão, restaurando o nome da minha família e fazer com que todo o mundo volte a respeitar o clã Matsuyama e blábláblá!

[Inazuma] – Talvez, o meu mestre tivesse razão quando me disse para não contar a você antes do momento certo. Akemi, você ainda não entende a gravidade do problema. Shizuo Matsuyama, o seu tetra-avô, morreu junto ao filho mais velho para tentar repassar os meus poderes adiante, como herança, um kekkei genkai, para que o clã continuasse com o respeito que todos tinham por eles. Shizuo queria um futuro glorioso para o seu clã e visava torná-lo em um exército invencível.

[Akemi] – Os poderes advindos de você não são um kekkei genkai!

[Inazuma] – Exatamente. Porém, há um meio de que isso aconteça...

[Akemi] – Como?

[Inazuma] – Somente o ninja forte suficiente, inteligente e habilidoso para ter controle total do chakra, poderá absorver o meu espírito e unir nossas almas para que tornemos um mesmo ser.

[Akemi] – Agora eu estou me lembrando! Você mencionou sobre isso quando apareceu pela primeira vez, mas não entrou em detalhes sobre isso. E...hey! Se você precisa de um corpo para manifestar os seus poderes, então você é só um espírito?

[Inazuma] – Eu sacrifiquei o meu verdadeiro corpo e me transformei em energia para entrar no corpo de Shizuo, pois quando Sumire morreu e o deixou desamparado, decidi que era o meu dever cuidar dele. Afinal, eu assumo minha culpa na morte de sua ancestral.

[Akemi] – Por que se culpa? Acha que deveria ter interferido no destino dela?

[Inazuma] – Não, mas ela morreu porque o meu mestre queria me castigar pelo o que eu já fizera no passado. A dor da perda de quem ama é o pior castigo.

O espírito do dragão tinha completa razão. As doces lembranças sobre a sua infância, enquanto ainda morava na vila Konoha, junto à família Uchiha, a companhia de Sasuke, e o carinho infinito que sua mãe adotiva proporcionara jamais sairiam da memória de Akemi, por mais que um ser supremo a ordenasse que o fizesse. Todavia, aquelas lembranças a faziam sentir dor e muito sofrimento, uma reação sufocante que nunca imaginou que pudesse sentir algum dia.

Inazuma, por estar dentro do corpo de Akemi, sabia o que ela sentia, pensava, falava e queria. Naquele instante, ele percebeu que o seu mestre tinha razão. Inazuma e Akemi eram muito parecidos e de fato, ela seria a herdeira de seu espírito. O dragão também pode sentir a vibração da alma da garota, verificando que ela ainda sofria por causa do seu passado.

[Inazuma] – Minha criança, eu concordo que não é justo que alguém tão jovem carregue um fardo tão pesado como o que fora colocado em suas costas, porém, eu não tenho escolha.

[Akemi] – O que aconteceu com o meu clã...só por minha causa, também não é justo.

[Inazuma] – De certa forma.

[Akemi] – Eu acho que compreendi, agora.

[Inazuma] – Akemi, eu posso alertá-la que ainda virão muitas tempestades na sua vida e que você terá que enfrentar com muita bravura.

[Akemi] – Como assim?

[Inazuma] – Eu não sei dizer o que irá acontecer, pois somente o meu mestre é capaz de prever o futuro.

[Akemi] – Então, só ele sabe se eu irei fracassar ou não?

[Inazuma] – Não. O Deus do Céu compreendeu o que eu fizera com Shizuo e me ajudou a encontrar alguém ao nível compatível para manipular meus poderes, pois percebeu que era um modo de expiar os meus erros do passado.

[Akemi] – Calma aí, mas o Shizuo é meu ancestral! Se você disse que eu sou a herdeira dos seus poderes, como é que ...?

[Inazuma] – Sim, eu disse e repito: você é a herdeira do meu espírito, criança. O Deus do Céu previu o seu nascimento, mas disse que eu não poderia repetir o que fizera com o seu tetra-avô, pois ainda havia muitas divergências na sua família sobre os meus poderes que poderiam ameaçar a sua vida.

[Akemi] – Minha família? Ameaçando minha vida?

[Inazuma] – Sim. O meu mestre me alertou que isso poderia gerar inveja sobre você e é um grande risco para mim que esperei tantos anos a sua espera. Eu espalhei parte da minha energia para todo o seu clã, e é por isso que acham que é um kekkei genkai.

[Akemi] – Agora faz sentido.

[Inazuma] – Eu temi sobre o que meu mestre dissera e então, pensei que se todos tivessem os poderes de Shizuo, ninguém iria invejá-la e, por conseguinte, matá-la.

[Akemi] – Eu não entendi uma coisa. Você mandou que eu abandonasse a minha vida e esquecesse o passado com que intuito? Só porque eu ia morrer e não completaria minha missão? Não. Eu não acho que é só essa razão. Você é imortal e poderia achar outro corpo para se alojar, ou então, cuidar disso com suas próprias mãos! Mas por que eu tinha que matar meus sentimentos? Por que esquecer o meu passado? Ah, não, espera, porque eu tenho que cumprir uma missão que é sua, porque eu preciso ficar poderosa, porque eu tenho que salvar a minha família, porque os Uchiha não é minha verdadeira família! Qual é! Isso não é uma justificativa para você me mandar fazer o que fiz! Eu preciso saber o porquê!

[Inazuma] – Eu concordo que o caminho que você deveria seguir e seguiu é um percurso em que se trilha nas sombras. Eu sei o quanto essa sina está te fazendo sofrer, minha criança.

A mente de Akemi repassava os momentos mais tristes de sua infância: o dia em que abandonara Sasuke e Konoha, os castigos que sofria quando fracassava nos treinamentos, os exercícios dolorosos que fora submetida por Kaid para que o corpo da garota fosse resistente, as lutas desnecessárias contra inocentes que fora obrigada a travar...tudo isso comprimia seu coração.

[Inazuma] – Por um momento, eu pensei que não batia mais um músculo em seu peito e sim uma pedra, mas pelo visto, você provou mais uma vez que eu estava enganado.

[Akemi] – Eu não posso esquecer...

[Inazuma] – Minha criança, por favor, entenda de uma vez por todas que esse era o seu destino.

[Akemi] – Eu quero as razões.

[Inazuma] – Muito bem. Você se recorda de um livro do Kaid sobre espiritismo?

[Akemi] – Sim, eu li quando ele me deu uma folga no treinamento, mas eu estava tão acostumada a virar noites, estudando e estudando, que já não conseguia ficar sem uma leitura.

[Inazuma] – Pois bem. No livro, dizia que há coisas que não se pode interferir, como por exemplo, no destino das pessoas.

[Akemi] – E isso tem a ver com o que?

[Inazuma] – O destino do Sasuke é completamente diferente do seu. E se você fizesse parte da vida dele, iria ter um sofrimento bem maior e era muito provável que se tornasse uma pessoa vingativa, muito pior do que se pode imaginar.

[Akemi] – Como assim? Eu não entendo...

[Inazuma] – Itachi procurou por você, não é?

[Akemi] – Sim, mas ele me disse que sempre soube que eu não era da família porque já tinha ouvido uma conversa do pai dele sobre mim. Ele disse que não pretendia me matar porque eu tinha que fazer algo pelo Sasuke, no momento certo.

[Inazuma] – E você sabe por que Itachi matou a família?

[Akemi] – Bem, o Kaid me falou algumas coisas sobre esse assunto e eu li algumas informações antigas que ele guarda desde a época que era membro da ANBU. Não sei se estou certa, mas Itachi era da ANBU e estava muito atarefado com as missões. Havia muitos relatórios das missões que o Itachi já tinha executado, mas eu notei que tinha uma parte faltando nos documentos do Kaid. Então, eu cheguei a uma conclusão própria.

[Inazuma] - E qual foi?

[Akemi] - Eu lembro perfeitamente do clã Uchiha e sei o quanto eles ainda tinham mágoas sobre a história de Madara. E isso me leva a crer que eles tenham sido alvo da ANBU como o meu clã. Porém, os poderes do sharingan são muito fortes e era mais fácil e sutil para o governo determinar uma só pessoa: Itachi. A ANBU resolveu se antecipar, porque ainda desconfiava do risco que um dia, o clã Uchiha elaborasse um golpe de Estado em Konoha. Um golpe de estado provocaria uma guerra mundial e acho que Itachi quis evitar tudo isso, de uma maneira estranha e que eu não compreendo.

[Inazuma] – Você estudou muito bem as memórias que Kaid te transmitiu. É uma jovem muito inteligente e sagaz.

[Akemi] – Itachi não sabe que eu sei qual é a razão do massacre. Eu não perguntei nada a ele porque achei que era melhor assim. Talvez, fosse melhor evitar uma luta, afinal, quando o encontrei, ele disse que não queria lutar...apenas conversar.

[Inazuma] – Bem, considerando o que vocês conversaram e tudo o que eu te falei, o que você conclui, minha criança?

[Akemi] – Sasuke acha que Itachi é o vilão da história, e irá atrás dele para se vingar do massacre de sua família. Porém, o Itachi é muito forte e Sasuke sabe que precisará treinar muito para alcançá-lo. E...

[Inazuma] – A vingança o cegará, Akemi.

[Akemi] – Huh? Não! Ele vai treinar como um verdadeiro shinobi! Ele já até deve ter se formado em uma academia como genin e agora deve estar se esforçando para ser um chunin! Eu sei que ele vai trilhar no caminho certo!

[Inazuma] – Ele não é mais a mesma pessoa, minha criança. Sasuke se tornou frio, solitário, arrogante, intransigente, mas sem dúvida, ele tem grandes habilidades. No entanto, meu mestre disse que o destino de Sasuke e o seu não poderiam se cruzar até que, somente no momento certo, os seus caminhos voltem a se encontrar.

[Akemi] – Então, eu tive que abandona-los porque a minha permanência afetaria o destino de Sasuke?

[Inazuma] – Exato, minha criança. Há um propósito para que Itachi tenha poupado a vida de Sasuke, mas eu realmente não sei qual é, porque meu mestre se recusa a dizer. Muitas coisas, ele não compartilha comigo, principalmente, quando o assunto é você. Para dizer a verdade, eu não sei o que te aguarda, mas posso enxergar muitos obstáculos e dificuldades.

[Akemi] – Eu só não entendo o porquê de esquecer tudo e ter que seguir uma vida carente de sentimentos.

[Inazuma] – No começo, eu também não entendi quando meu mestre me instruiu como eu deveria cuidar de você. E da mesma forma que está me questionando, eu fiz perguntas ao meu mestre e uma delas foi a justificativa de ter que guia-la longe dos Uchiha e fazer com que o seu sentimento pelo Sasuke seja esquecido, assim como todos os outros sentimentos relacionados com as suas boas lembranças de seu passado.

[Akemi] – E o que ele disse?

[Inazuma] – Até agora, minha criança, você compreendeu que o treinamento de Kaid fora apenas para que despertasse suas habilidades ninja?

[Akemi] – Sim, eu percebi há muito tempo.

[Inazuma] – A minha obrigação, o meu dever e a minha missão é protegê-la a qualquer custo, pois dessa forma, eu poderei pagar pelo que fiz a toda a sua família. Porém, eu preciso de você. Você e eu, juntos, poderemos vencer qualquer adversário que aparecer no nosso caminho, e ainda, nós poderemos proteger quem quisermos e assim, você provará que os poderes que eles achavam ser uma ameaça, na verdade, é uma arma para o bem.

[Akemi] – Eu já entendi isso.

[Inazuma] – Você queria as razões, então, estou dizendo cada uma.

[Akemi] – Você não está dizendo a que eu quero!

[Inazuma] – Pense um pouco: o seu destino, com os meus poderes, é proteger e lutar contra os males desse mundo para provar ao mundo que o Clã Matsuyama não eram shinobis cruéis e a escória da história dos ninjas, e mostrar a todos que sua família foi vítima da vingança do País do Trovão. E para conseguir isso, você precisa se tornar muito mais habilidosa e poderosa do que pode imaginar. Você deve ter uma breve idéia sobre a complexidade disso.

[Akemi] – Hunf, se eu não tivesse, não teria aceitado a convivência com Kaid durante todo esse tempo.

[Inazuma] – O destino de Sasuke se baseia em pura vingança, como é de imaginar. Você não pode ficar ao lado de uma pessoa que a tire do rumo certo. Por certo que você iria se unir ao Sasuke, caso sobrevivesse ao massacre, para se vingar de Itachi. No final, você e Sasuke acabariam lutando entre si até a morte para provar quem é o mais forte e o vingador do clã Uchiha.

[Akemi] – Itachi disse que não pretendia me matar! Então, eu sobreviveria ao ataque! Logo, não é desculpa para ter saído de Konoha como você disse! Por que mentiu?

[Inazuma] – Você era uma criança. Como iria dizer tudo isso a uma garotinha? Você demorou todos esses anos para reordenar as memórias que Kaid lhe passou, então, imagine o quanto demoraria a compreender que o destino está obrigando que vocês se afastem!

[Akemi] – Itachi teria me poupado e também pouparia o Sasuke, como ele fez. Se ele realmente me quisesse morta, teria feito quando nos encontramos.

[Inazuma] – Eu admiro as habilidades desse Uchiha. Ele é muito inteligente e sabe o que está fazendo.

[Akemi] – Por que diz isso? Só por causa do que ele fez?

[Inazuma] – Não é só isso, tem algo muito mais além do que se possa imaginar. Ele planejou a missão com todos os cuidados e se antecipou com muitas variáveis.

[Akemi] – É e para dizer a verdade, eu acho que isso é cruel demais.

[Inazuma] – Use a cabeça! Se Itachi poupou Sasuke e você é porque tem algum propósito! Itachi sempre soube do instinto competitivo de Sasuke e sabe que o irmão, um dia, irá procurá-lo para se vingar, mas ele também sempre soube do sentimento que você ainda tem pelo Sasuke.

[Akemi] – Está dizendo que ele esquematizou tudo isso?

[Inazuma] – Sim. Itachi deve tê-la procurado para ter certeza de que você não colocará o plano dele por água abaixo. Na verdade, eu estou deduzindo essa teoria, pois quem sabe o real objetivo de Itachi, é ele próprio e o meu mestre. Eu imagino que ele queira que todos vejam Sasuke como um herói, aquele que matou o vilão, o assassino de sua família. Afinal, a missão de Itachi é um segredo absoluto. Não acha estranho que um clã tão famoso tenha um final tão simples e o governo tenha ficado silente em vista dessa barbaridade? É um segredo de estado. Portanto, saiba que jamais poderá contar isso a ninguém.

[Akemi] – Que seja. Eu não vou dizer nada.

[Inazuma] – Eu suponho que Itachi considerou a possibilidade de Sasuke ficar cego por vingança, e percebeu que a única pessoa capaz, caso ele falhasse, seria você.

[Akemi] – Eu?

[Inazuma] – Sim. Talvez, seja essa razão para que ele tenha poupado sua vida. Você é como um plano "B". Na hipótese de Sasuke matar o irmão e mesmo assim não se sentir satisfeito, continuando em um caminho de sombras e vingança, Itachi imagina que você, movida pelos fortes sentimentos que sente por Sasuke, poderá salvá-lo.

[Akemi] – Então, por que matar o sentimento que eu sinto pelo Sasuke se é para salvá-lo no futuro?

[Inazuma] – O que eu acabei de dizer é apenas uma opinião particular. Não estou dizendo que é a verdade. Porém, eu considerei isso e percebi que o meu mestre não me instruiu a te ordenar esquecer tudo isso por nada. Raciocine comigo, criança. Se você alimentasse os sentimentos pelo Sasuke e pela família Uchiha, e permanecesse naquela vila, você não seria capaz de salvá-lo.

[Akemi] – Acho que eu já entendi.

[Inazuma] – Sem contar a possibilidade de descobrirem que você não era capaz de desenvolver o sharingan e isso vir à tona, revelando que você é a última da linhagem Matsuyama. Isso seria um grande problema. Konoha, em massa, iria caçá-la para matá-la.

[Akemi] – Então, foi por isso que Kaid me mandou livrar das roupas com o símbolo dos Uchiha e tudo que estava relacionado a eles.

[Inazuma] – Kaid não sabe de muita coisa, mas sabia o que poderia acontecer se te descobrissem fora do tempo certo.

[Akemi] – Mas Inazuma, mesmo assim, eu não quero...

[Inazuma] – Os seus sentimentos se tornarão fraquezas e seus inimigos irão despender esforços para te atingir da maneira mais vil.

[Akemi] – Você ainda não me disse qual foi a razão que seu mestre disse quando você perguntou qual era a justificativa!

[Inazuma] – Ele disse que eu tinha que instruí-la dessa forma porque se você não se afastasse do Sasuke, você caminharia para um destino sem salvação: se a sede de vingança já cegará o Uchiha, com você seria bem pior e ainda mais quando descobrisse a verdade sobre o seu passado, porque se tivesse ficado por lá, você ainda não saberia metade do que sabe hoje. Provavelmente, haveria uma grande guerra que Itachi estava evitando. Porém, afastando-se deles, isso muda o seu destino. A razão para esquecer o passado e os seus sentimentos é para que não volte atrás, pois há de concordar que alimentando tudo o que sente pelo Uchiha, você retornaria para ele com o sonho de viver ao seu lado, juntos e felizes. Entretanto, e infelizmente, ele não iria aceitar essa proposta e a recusa dele a faria sofrer ainda mais. De todas as formas, o seu sofrimento é inevitável e o meu mestre chegou a conclusão que seria bem menos doloroso seguir esse caminho, embora ainda seja um sacrifício.

[Akemi] – Inazuma, uma vida sem sentimentos é como seguir um caminho de vingança. Não faz sentido.

[Inazuma] – Eu concordo em certa parte, mas veja que minhas instruções a levaram a chegar a um nível de jounin com idade de uma genin. Se seguir conforme o planejado, você poderá cumprir a missão e será poderosa o suficiente para que nos possamos unir nossas forças.

[Akemi] – Você disse que o treinamento de Kaid era apenas o começo. Então, qual é o que me levará a me aperfeiçoar as técnicas do meu clã?

[Inazuma] – Antes, você precisa decidir de uma vez por todas o que quer.

Houve uma breve pausa entre a conversa. Akemi baixou os olhos, refletiu sobre tudo e concluiu que deveria acreditar em Inazuma, e mesmo que não fizesse o que estava destinada a fazer, já era muito tarde para voltar atrás. Além do mais, se queria realizar o sonho de viver ao lado de Sasuke, depois que tudo acabasse, como poderia encará-lo como herdeira de um clã com a reputação manchada pela vingança?

Certamente, Akemi percebeu que o seu nome deveria ser restaurado e aquilo era o que mais importava.

Inazuma observou atentamente ao que a garota pensava e teve a sensação de alívio.

[Inazuma] – Pelo visto, você finalmente entendeu tudo.

[Akemi] – Sim.

[Inazuma] – Qual é a sua escolha?

[Akemi] – Você está interligado comigo. Sabe o que eu decidi.

[Inazuma] – Minha criança, eu tenho poderes suficientes para arrancar o que sente pelo Uchiha, mas não para apagar as lembranças da infância que viveu ao lado dele, e mesmo que pudesse, isso seria prejudicial ao nosso plano.

[Akemi] – Você pode tirar esses sentimentos?

[Inazuma] – Sim, mas isso deve ser uma decisão convicta. Sem arrependimentos. Você deve refletir antes de escolher. Você nunca mais sentirá nada pelo garoto ou então quando se lembrar das recordações da família Uchiha. Você não sentirá absolutamente nada. Será um vazio em seu coração.

[Akemi] – Nunca mais?

[Inazuma] – Nunca.

Akemi sabia qual era a escolha certa, apesar de não ser a que queria. Era difícil pensar que todas as coisas boas que vivera seriam como um espaço em branco e inócuo na sua alma. Porém, havia muitas outras coisas em jogo e não era o momento para ser egoísta.

[Akemi] – Certo.

[Inazuma] – E então?

[Akemi] – Eu decido que o que eu realmente quero é...

Antes de dar o veredicto, ela puxou na memória todas as lembranças e aproveitou a sensação das emoções que seu coração sentira quando via o rosto de Sasuke e sua família adotiva. Akemi queria sentir, pela última vez, aquele calor dentro do peito e que por diversas vezes a fizeram uma criança feliz.

[Akemi] – Eu aceito que você retire esses sentimentos que me atrapalharão. Eu não os quero. Eles me tornarão fraca e me impedirão de atingir o meu objetivo.

[Inazuma] – Você está certa de sua decisão?

[Akemi] – Sim.

Por mais difícil que fosse, Akemi se convenceu de que aquela era a melhor escolha e estava disposta ao sacrifício.

Os olhos do espírito do dragão Inazuma brilharam como dois faróis, produzindo uma luz forte e clara, seguida por alguns estouros no céu de trovões.

A jovem Matsuyama fechou os olhos e colocou as mãos frente ao rosto, tentando se proteger da luz que parecia tentar cega-la, mas uma sensação estranha dentro do seu corpo a paralisou e provocou uma reação esquisita. Akemi se sentiu um pouco tonta e fraca, percebeu que estava começando a ficar inconsciente e supôs que deveria ser os efeitos de Inazuma atendendo à sua decisão.

De repente, Akemi perdeu a consciência e desmaiou no chão da floresta. A projeção astral do espírito do dragão cessou a luz dos olhos de rubi produzira há poucos segundos atrás, e observou, por um momento, a menina, caída e adormecida.

Inazuma pensou consigo: "Esse era um dos obstáculos mais difíceis que iria enfrentar, minha criança. Agora, é preciso esperar para ver a sua reação quando sentires o vazio. Foi uma tarefa complicada para mim. Nunca tinha visto sentimentos tão puros. É uma pena que tive que retirá-los de uma garota como a minha criança".


	8. Chapter 8

Olá leitores!

Estou com problemas no word. ¬¬

Por isso, o capítulo anterior saiu bem menor do que deveria, mas tudo bem! Este aqui é a continuação...

'Aqui, em todas as letras, dedico todo o meu amor ao herdeiro Uchiha...'

* * *

[Em Konoha...]

O grande Hokage havia chamado a equipe 7, com o jounin Hatake Kakashi, para uma missão muito importante em uma vila na fronteira entre Konoha e o País do Trovão. Aparentemente, um artefato do templo dos sacerdotes, em um vale da aldeia da nuvem, tinha sido roubado por um grupo de ninjas desconhecidos. As forças especiais shinobis de tal país já estavam se encarregando pela recuperação do artefato, porém, haviam outros problemas que o governo deveria cuidar, como por exemplo, o torneio ninja que seria celebrado dentro de poquíssimo tempo. Sendo assim, o Hokage do País do Trovão solicitou a ajuda de Konoha para proteger o templo dos sacerdotes para que nenhum outro item fosse roubado novamente.

Kakashi aceitou sua missão e comunicou aos seus pupilos que teriam que partir o quanto antes para solucionar logo esse problema. É evidente que Naruto, quem estava cansado de perseguir gatos e auxiliar na colheita de lixos nos riachos de Konoha, explodiu de alegria quando soube sobre uma missão com um pouco mais de ação.

Sem perder mais tempo, o time sete partiu rumo ao vale dos Sacerdotes, onde o templo estava localizado. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura e Kakashi, finalmente, estavam em direção à ação e aventura.

Durante a viagem ao país do Trovão, o time sete foi surpreendido, diversas vezes, por ninjas desconhecidos da aldeia da Grama. Sasuke se destacou dos demais e demonstrou que era digno da fama de ser um Uchiha.

Kakashi, por sua vez, se impresssionava cada vez mais com o progresso de Sasuke e em contrapartida, isso deixava Naruto muito irritado e enciumado. E como todos sabem, Naruto e Sasuke vivem em pé de guerra, sempre discutindo e brigando em virtude de seus espíritos competitivos.

A última luta que tiveram, Sasuke conseguira derrotar um ninja de um nível muito mais elevado que o seu, deixando Naruto tão furioso que acabou, como sempre, em uma irritante discussão.

No exato momento em que os dois começaram a se atracar, Kakashi interveio entre os dois para separá-los. Novamente, o sensei voltou a dizer sobre o trabalho em equipe, mas viu que não havia jeito de colocar isso na cabeça de nenhum deles. Sendo assim, Kakashi ordenou que ambos fossem para suas respectivas barracas e dormissem, visto que teriam que acordar cedo para retomar a caminhada rumo ao vale dos Sacerdotes.

Naruto e Sasuke permaneceram aborrecidos até o momento de dormir.

Sasuke, por sua vez, ao contrário de Naruto que já estava no vigésimo sono, ficou acordado, pensando na sua infância, relembrando o trágico momento que encontrou seus pais mortos por Itachi. Seu passado estava com uma mancha que não poderia ser retirada ou superada, mas ele também tinha boas recordações da época em que nada disso tinha acontecido. Porém, o garoto Uchiha parecia se enfurecer ainda mais quando pensava no seu irmão e o quanto ele o enganara se fazendo de "bonzinho".

Ele se sentia como um tolo, um completo idiota e principalmente um fraco comparado ao irmão. O sentimento de inferioridade aumentava o ódio que sentia por Itachi cada vez que a imagem do mesmo vinha na mente do garoto.

Enquanto o sono não tentava dominá-lo, Sasuke se levantou e saiu de sua barraca para dar uma volta, com esperança de que o cansaço físico chamasse o sono para fazê-lo adormecer.

Kakashi o advertiu que não era para sair do acampamento, mas Sasuke não deu ouvidos e continuou se distanciando do local, seguindo em direção ao centro da floresta.

O jounin do time sete não se preocupava com Sasuke, pois sabia que ele era um genin extremamente forte e já não duvidava que o sobrevivente do clã Uchiha sabia se cuidar sozinho, tendo em vista a última luta que ele vencera sem muitas dificuldades. Sendo assim, Kakashi deixou que o garoto fosse fazer sua caminhada.

Ao mesmo tempo em que um passado pode trazer lembranças ruins, aquelas que tanto queremos esquecer e apagar da nossa memória, também há lembranças boas e felizes. Sasuke parou de caminhar e baixou os olhos para o chão, se lembrando da única pessoa que **realmente** trouxe momentos felizes para sua vida, mesmo que na época ele não tivesse noção sobre isso.

_[__**Flashback de Sasuke:**__ Era o seu aniversário de sete anos. Todos os membros do clã Uchiha prepararam uma grande festa e lhe deram muitos presentes. Porém, quando recebeu o presente de seus tios, ficou muito empolgado quando viu que era uma caixa cheia de shurikens. Sasuke pulava de alegria e mostrava para todos o que tinha ganhado, mas sua alegria acabou quando sua mãe disse que Akemi tinha outro presente para ele]_

A lembrança de sua prima Akemi, com o rosto completamente ruborizado, dando-lhe um pequeno passarinho amarelo, dentro em uma gaiola, com um lacinho vermelho na pata esquerda, trouxe à mente de Sasuke a dúvida se o que ele sentia quando pensava naquela garota era o sentimento de saudade.

A dúvida intrigava tanto o garoto que mesmo que vasculhasse na memória, ele não encontrava uma resposta esclarecedora.

Ainda se lembrando de seu aniversário, Sasuke esboçou um meio sorriso nos lábios quando se lembrou da cena em que sua mãe dissera a ele para agradecer o presente de sua prima, e mesmo que ele dissera a 'palavra mágica', toda a sua família, até mesmo Itachi, o incentivou/ pressionou a dar um beijo na bochecha de Akemi. Quando ele o fez, Akemi explodiu de felicidade e emoção, abraçando o seu querido 'nii-san'.

Sasuke não sabia se Akemi estava viva ou morta, pois ela tinha abandonado a vila antes do massacre do seu clã. Porém, ele tinha um mau pressentimento sobre isso. Ele acreditava que Itachi a perseguiu e a matou, como fez com todo o resto da família Uchiha. E mais uma vez, suas lembranças alimentaram a sua sede de vingança.

Sasuke ergueu a cabeça e continuou caminhando floresta a dentro, lembrando-se das batalhas divertidas que tivera com Akemi e o quanto ela se esforçava para surpreendê-lo. Ele também se lembrou do último momento em que a viu e sobre a shuriken que ela lhe entregou como um presente. Naquele instante, Sasuke tirou do bolso de trás da bermuda a shuriken que ganhara de Akemi e olhou fixamente para o objeto como se buscasse alguma resposta ou alguma pista.

A voz de Itachi, na sua cabeça, dizendo o que estava escrito na shuriken, despertara algumas dúvidas de Sasuke e, de certa forma, fizeram com que ele se conformasse com a impiedade de seu irmão e que este matara Akemi. Logo, as suas esperanças que alimentava sobre a possibilidade de Akemi estar perdida e sozinha, porém viva, em algum lugar do mundo, foram quebradas como um cristal arremessado contra a parede.

Sasuke deixou de acreditar nisso, pois não conseguia imaginar a ínfima chance de Itachi poupar a vida de mais alguém se não seu irmão mais novo. O genin do time sete sentia remorso pela falta de carinho que demonstrava pela prima e fantasiava, em sua mente, como poderia ter sido diferente se fosse um pouco mais apegado com Akemi, mas acabou concluindo que teria sido bem pior e o seu sofrimento pela perda seria muito maior.

Entretanto, Sasuke não conseguia compreender o porquê do aperto que sentia no peito quando a imagem de sua prima vinha na cabeça, ou o porquê que nenhuma das kunoichi de Konoha, da academia que se formara, de todas elas, eram capazes de lhe interessar enquanto sua prima produzira efeitos nele que jamais sentira.

Sasuke se sentia perdido e confuso, mas sabia que não tinha tempo para se preocupar com o lado sentimental se queria a vingança de Itachi. Era preciso estabelecer o foco: restabelecer o seu clã e matar Itachi pelo massacre contra os Uchiha.

Determinado a alimentar seu ódio pelo irmão, Sasuke atirou a shuriken que segurava nas mãos contra uma árvore, deixando-a presa no tronco. Logo em seguida, ele tirou do bolso uma fita vermelha e a amarrou no orifício da shuriken.

Ele olhou para a arma shinobi como se olhasse para um caixão, fechou os olhos por um instante e baixou a cabeça.

O silêncio tomou conta do local, sendo possível escutar apenas o farfalhar das folhas nas copas das árvores ao redor de Sasuke que ainda permanecia imóvel frente ao tronco da árvore atingida pela shuriken.

[Sasuke] – Eu juro. Eu juro, Akemi. Aonde quer que você esteja...eu juro.

Após dizer essas poucas palavras, Sasuke deu meia-volta e retornou o caminho, em direção ao acampamento do seu time.

No momento em que Sasuke adentrou um pouco mais da floresta, ele percebeu a presença de alguém bem próximo e que se tratava de um possível ataque surpresa.

Sasuke parou com a caminhada e, rapidamente, guarneceu suas mãos com kunais e shurikens, atentando-se a todos os cantos do seu campo de visão. Ele sentia que o vulto estava se movimentando na sua retaguarda, porém presumiu que a melhor opção era permanecer quieto e imóvel, vez que se contra-atacasse, poderia ser muito arriscado uma vez que não possui conhecimento da força e da habilidade do oponente.

De repente, Sasuke notou que na direção sudeste um corpo se movimentara e por instinto e reflexo, saltou para o alto de uma árvore mais próxima e procurou se esconder, conforme os ensinamentos da academia: em situações de perigo, o verdadeiro shinobi não baixa a guarda e procura um esconderijo adequado para se proteger do inimigo. O bom shinobi sempre se esconde muito bem.

Sasuke era um dos primeiros da turma. Portanto, para ele, um simples movimento para se esconder era muito fácil e simples.

O vulto tomou velocidade e sumiu do campo de visão do Uchiha, deixando este completamente atordoado e preocupado com sua defesa. Sasuke percebeu que a velocidade do sujeito era muito maior que a sua e que a melhor solução era esperar pelo primeiro movimento dele.

Na espreita de qualquer ação ou barulho, Sasuke se esgueirou pelo galho da árvore e olhou ao redor para tentar encontrar o dono daquele vulto que o perseguia, mas não conseguiu ver ninguém.

Após alguns minutos, sem quaisquer indícios da presença de outra pessoa, Sasuke concluiu que a pessoa deveria ter ido embora e desistido da luta contra ele. Sendo assim, ele desceu da árvore rapidamente e pousou no chão com abrupto.

Sasuke já estava guardando suas armas no bolso de trás, quando o vulto fez um movimento célere na sua retaguarda, deixando-o assustado, e em poucos segundos, parou diante de Sasuke, revelando a sua identidade.

O vulto era de um shinobi mascarado, de cabelos grisalhos e um porte físico robusto e viril. Era Kaid, sensei de Akemi.

[Kaid] – Sasuke Uchiha?

[Sasuke] – Quem é você? – disse ele, empunhando duas kunais e levantando a guarda contra o shinobi que desconhecia.

[Kaid] – Meu nome não importa. A única coisa que deve saber é que não estou aqui para uma luta e sim, para conversar com você, Sasuke Uchiha.

[Sasuke] – Conversar? Eu nem te conheço. Diga logo porque está me seguindo! O que quer comigo?

[Kaid] – Eu já respondi, garoto. Eu estou aqui para conversar com você. Como adversário, você não me interessa e se não notou, estou com uma máscara da ANBU.

[Sasuke] – Acha que sou idiota? Você não é um shinobi da ANBU. As suas habilidades e a sua velocidade não são de alguém que faz parte de uma organização tão simples.

[Kaid] – Muito esperto. Porém, o seu irmão não era membro da ANBU?

[Sasuke] – O quê?

[Kaid] – Itachi tinha incríveis habilidades e era membro da ANBU.

[Sasuke] – Isso não interessa. Eu quero que me diga o que quer.

[Kaid] – É, você é genioso como eu imaginava. Pelo visto, se eu não começar logo a conversa, não iremos a lugar nenhum.

[Sasuke] – Você está falando do que?

[Kaid] – Sasuke, você se recorda de uma garota de cabelos azuis escuros, olhos cor de âmbar e que vestia um kimono com o símbolo do clã Uchiha nas costas?

As características citadas pelo shinobi foram recebidas por Sasuke como se fossem balas de chumbo. O genin se espantou como aquele homem desconhecido sabia sobre sua prima e pior, aquela conversa aparentava suspeita demais para ele. Sasuke começava a se perguntar se responder ao que ele disse poderia trazer algum prejuízo. Sendo assim, ele se calou e manteve o olhar fixo no shinobi.

[Kaid] – Foi o que eu imaginei. Você acha que a sua prima Akemi ainda está viva?

[Sasuke] – Eu acho melhor você dobrar a sua língua para falar da minha família.

[Kaid] – Ora, eu só estou aqui para te comunicar uma coisa.

[Sasuke] – Então, diga logo! Não quero ficar perdendo tempo com um cara que não fala coisa com coisa!

[Kaid] – Ela está morta, Sasuke. Eu lamento.

[Sasuke] – O quê?

As incertezas de Sasuke já não existiam mais. Naquele momento, a afirmação do shinobi comprimiu o coração do garoto e este o sentiu espremido dentro do peito, como se aquilo fosse o sufocar até que ele desfalecesse.

Sasuke, por breve milésimos de segundos, ainda tinha um feixe de esperança que sua prima estivesse viva, porém, aquela conversa acabara com tal ilusão.

[Kaid] – Sim. Você se lembra do dia em que ela deixou Konoha e se despediu de você, dizendo que tinha que ir embora da vila, Sasuke?

[Sasuke] – Ela não me disse nada. Eu não lembro!

[Kaid] – Chega de mentiras, Uchiha! O que eu tenho para falar é sério e você tem que ouvir com muita atenção.

[Sasuke] - ...

[Kaid] – Akemi foi obrigada a se retirar da vila por ordem do Hokage.

[Sasuke] – Ordem do Hokage?

[Kaid] – Isso mesmo. Eu não sei qual a justificativa para isso, mas é essa a explicação para que a sua prima tenha abandonado sua casa e o clã.

[Sasuke] – Então, você é aquele shinobi mascarado que estava com ela?

[Kaid] – Sim. Era o meu dever avisá-la sobre a ordem.

[Sasuke] – E depois? O que aconteceu?

[Kaid] – O Hokage me ordenou que eu a guiasse até um internato nas fronteiras da vila da nuvem, mas no caminho, o seu irmão, Itachi, apareceu e a matou.

[Sasuke] – Ele encontrou vocês e matou só a Akemi?

[Kaid] – Na verdade, ele me atacou com um genjutsu que me impossibilitou de proteger sua prima. Logo após, eu acordei em um hospital do país do Trovão e recebi a notícia de que ela estava morta. Eu tive que ir ao necrotério para reconhecer o corpo dela e, embora não seja perito neste assunto, pelos sinais e marcas, eu creio que Itachi a torturou até a morte.

A notícia se tornava cada vez pior. Sasuke estava cego de ódio por Itachi. Cada gota de seu sangue borbulhava por vingança.

Kaid não se sentia confortável por contar tamanha mentira ao garoto e ter que assisti-lo se empanturrar de ódio por algo que não existe, mas tinha que ir até o fim com a história para atingir o seu objetivo final.

Sasuke, por sua vez, se esforçava por demasiado para não derrubar nenhuma lágrima a mais por causa do massacre do seu clã, porém, as imagens daquele dia fatídico não saíam de sua cabeça.

[Sasuke] – AHHH! Chega! Vai embora daqui! Suma! Eu não quero ouvir mais nada! Sai daqui!

O garoto levou ambas as mãos nas têmporas, entrelaçou seus dedos entre os cabelos e ajoelhou-se no chão, se sentindo completamente derrotado pelo sentimento da perda e do ódio. A sensação de impotência perante a morte de sua família fazia com que Sasuke odiasse a si mesmo. Sasuke não agüentava mais suportar aquele fardo e ter que conviver com as cicatrizes de seu passado.

Tudo era uma agonia.

Kaid se sentiu satisfeito com o resultado do plano que havia bolado. Sendo assim, ele atendeu ao que Sasuke mandara e desapareceu em um jutsu de teleporte, deixando um genin atordoado e agonizando com a notícia de uma suposta morte de Akemi.


	9. Chapter 9

Olá a todos.

Enfim, meu Word deu a luz da graça e parou de dar problemas, e realmente espero que não esteja falando cedo demais!

Nessa última semana, eu revisei todos os capítulos e notei que mereço ser degolada. Na verdade, não sei explicar, mas não estou contente com o modo como estou narrando a minha história e há muitas passagens que dão a impressão que estou com pressa para escrever sobre uma determinada cena. Diante disso, eu prometo que irei despender todos os meus esforços e a minha energia para que nos próximos capítulos sejam bem melhores. Realmente, não estou nada satisfeita com isso! Peço desculpas aos meus leitores, mas saibam que não há mais ninguém que esteja me castigando mais do que eu mesma.

Crítica da autora à própria: Vai catar coquinho em um oásis de miragem no deserto do Saara e aprende a escrever e narrar direito! ._.

Resposta: Sim, senhora!

Pronto. Agora a autora ficou louca? É. Provavelmente.

Muito trabalho, provas na faculdade e problemas pessoais a serem resolvidos. Portanto, está aí a justificativa pela demora dos novos capítulos e da minha falta de atenção na narrativa. Porém, saibam que irei recompensar todos esses oito capítulos com este aqui, pois estou comprometida e determinada a fazer este capítulo o mais incrível de todos comparado aos anteriores. Eu acho que essa é a melhor forma de recompensá-los e pedir desculpas a todos os meus queridos leitores.

Bah, chega de enrolação, né? Vocês querem é ler logo o capítulo e não assistir a uma autora maluca!

Lá vai...

'Aqui, em todas as letras, dedico todo o meu amor ao herdeiro Uchiha...'

* * *

O estado climático do país do Trovão não estava como de costume. Há alguns anos atrás, nesta época do ano, os dias costumavam ser ensolarados como em qualquer verão: o céu era claro e límpido como as águas cristalinas das cachoeiras dos vales, os brotinhos de flores começavam a reaparecer nas copas das árvores e nas margens dos rios, as brisas traziam com sua suavidade o cheiro do orvalho pós-neve junto com um ar quente e abafado. Os sinais da chegada dessa atmosfera tropical e da despedida do ar úmido deixavam os moradores um pouco mais entusiasmados para suas atividades rotineiras e, principalmente, para os comerciantes que poderiam investir mais nos seus negócios tendo em vista que os fregueses não ficariam enfurnados em suas casas e procurariam por recreação.

Contudo, o iminente verão que deveria predominar naquela estação do ano foi substituído e, por conseguinte, isso deixou a população muito intrigada, vez que as chuvas torrenciais precedidas de trovoadas barulhentas e calamitosas não são esperadas por um povo crédulo de céu aberto e Sol radiante.

Em todas as aldeias do mencionado território, as pessoas comentavam sobre a mudança climática e tentavam encontrar razões para tal acontecimento anômalo. Muitas pessoas, principalmente os camponeses, diziam que a inversão das estações do ano eram sinais do fim do mundo. Outras diziam que o roubo do artefato do templo dos sacerdotes desencadeou uma maldição e agora, um dilúvio inundaria todo o país do Trovão pela negligência e imprudência ante ao território sagrado dos homens que dedicaram suas vidas a Deus. Cada pessoa que habitava esse país inventava alguma resposta para aquela raridade, mas por outro lado, suas preocupações também estavam direcionadas a outros assuntos.

Em todas as casas, todos os cantos, todos os bares e em todo o comércio, as pessoas estavam afoitas e ansiosas pelo grande torneio ninja que o Hokage celebraria no país, como anfitrião, a todos os outros demais que, dentro de pouco tempo, adentrariam no território do elemento do Trovão para participar do referido evento.

Apesar das situações climáticas desfavoráveis para as construções dos estádios e das acomodações dos convidados, os preparativos para o evento estavam com bons andamentos e indicavam que os resultados seriam satisfatórios. Se considerarmos as anormalidades e as desventuras que eles estavam obrigados a se submeter, é possível dizer que estavam encarando a situação com muita facilidade e otimismo, pois muitos agricultores estavam à beira da falência em virtude das lavouras afetadas pela carência dos raios solares, e mesmo assim, eles aparentavam eufóricos em relação ao torneio shinobi. Outrossim, os comerciantes estavam com suas prateleiras vazias em razão da supressão da produção nas lavouras, mas nada disso afetava o ânimo para começar as apostas entre seus companheiros. O povoado dos vilarejos poderia estar apreensivo pelos acontecimentos extraordinários, mas a aflição pela chegada do dia do torneio preponderava ou, talvez, equilibrava o emocional de todos.

Considerando que, muitos ninjas dos países vizinhos já estavam preparados para participar do torneio, sendo a grande maioria deles pertencentes a clãs famosos ou que alguns detinham poderes inacreditáveis, e que o vencedor receberia um prêmio avaliado em cem mil ienes e um valioso pergaminho contendo ensinamentos de um jutsu secreto do país do Trovão, é de se esperar que todas as aldeias ficassem lotadas de pessoas em histeria e que, muito provavelmente, tudo isso gerasse muitas confusões. Sendo assim, há de concordar que o Hokage estava muito atarefado e que suas equipes de ninjas não estavam conseguindo cumprir outra missão senão manter a ordem e a segurança no país. Em outras palavras, o exército do Hokage não estava dando conta do recado e precisava de reforços para algumas missões mais simples.

Como se não bastasse, o país fora vítima de um furto de um artefato valioso do templo dos sacerdotes, eis que o problema já fora transmitido ao país do Fogo, especificamente à Konoha, para ajudá-los na recuperação do item de tal valia ao Hokage. No intuito de manter a paz entre as nações, o Hokage de Konoha aceitou a missão e se comprometeu a ajudar o seu 'colega' na medida de sua circunscrição. E se já não é cediço, vale ressaltar que a equipe sete já estava a caminho, mas que ainda, não conseguira chegar ao local do cumprimento da missão. Por ora, a única coisa a se fazer era permanecer no aguardo e rezar pelo sucesso da equipe de ninjas responsável pela missão.

Não há como negar que o furto já não era novidade para ninguém no país do Trovão, pois, afinal, não importa aonde quer que vá, as manias de espalhar fofocas – especialmente aquelas que envolvem o governo – sempre acompanham as pessoas como cães fiéis ao dono. Em vista disso, fica muito simples de acreditar que todos os habitantes cochichavam sobre o furto e inventavam muitas histórias mirabolantes vinculadas ao primeiro para dar um pouco mais de 'emoção'. Evidentemente, tal fato jamais acontecia ou aconteceria perante ás autoridades, pois caso contrário, não haveria qualquer alma viva para rezar o fim da Bíblia.

Raras são as vezes que informações sigilosas envolvendo o governo japonês conseguem vazar, porém, desta vez, o Hokage não obteve êxito; alguns clãs da aldeia da Nuvem descobriram a importância do artefato furtado e a notícia acabou se espalhando até as fronteiras entre o país do Fogo e do Trovão. Destarte, muitos rumores viajavam de boca em boca nas aldeias e vales, mas nenhum deles verdadeiro o suficiente para completar a história. Em detrimento disto, a notícia chegou aos ouvidos de pessoas perigosas que não titubearam quando decidiram invadir território alheio e cometer o furto.

Ocorre que o segredo deveria ser abafado em virtude do envolvimento do templo dos sacerdotes com o clã Matsuyama, vez que só a menção do nome da família 'traidora' era proibida por qualquer um dos habitantes ou visitantes no país, sob pena de prisão. No entanto, é cediço que as pessoas quebravam algumas regras às escondidas e que todos ainda comentavam sobre o clã, e muito embora este tenha sido extinto há muitos anos atrás, os seus feitos ainda permaneciam vivos.

Os moradores mais antigos ou com idade mais avançada guardavam um grande segredo que a divulgação pública era alocada pela pena de morte. Normalmente, as pessoas dessa faixa etária eram obrigadas a morar em casas de repouso vigiadas pelo governo, com fulcro de garantir que em nenhuma hipótese o segredo fosse revelado. Em sentido lato, o governo decretou uma lei que todos os idosos devem residir em asilos, propriedades públicas, onde equipes de ninjas de elite cuidavam da segurança para que não houvesse um possível seqüestro de um dos abrigados ou que um dos velhinhos desse a língua nos dentes. Isso é claro, se for possível para os pobres idosos desdentados.

Diante disso, é possível afirmar que o país do Trovão vivia em uma ditadura camuflada e enrustida, mas se pararmos para pensar e se olharmos por um ponto de vista genérico, todos os outros países aplicavam a mesma pena ou outra forma de punição. Castigo ou não, um estilo de governo como esse se torna uma ditadura ao caracterizar a presença da censura da expressão do pensamento. E infelizmente, não há maneiras ou recursos para criar uma força da oposição tendo em vista que os shinobis mais hábeis e mais fortes servem ao Hokage. Logo, travar confronto com uma massa de ninjas formidáveis como eles seria inútil e um ato suicida. Mister se faz mencionar o ditado: se não pode com o inimigo, junte-se a ele.

Como já narrado no texto supra, o país do Trovão navegava em uma maré turbulenta, cheia de mistérios e sob uma _vibe_ tensa e concomitantemente de exaltação; os dias eram deveras estranhos e banhados por uma neblina de enigmas, uma dimensão cabalística, e havia momentos de histerismo devido ao torneio, mas o que ainda não oscilava era a quietude diante da ambigüidade. Por quê? Esta é outra incógnita a que se soma junto com as demais.

Enquanto esse período rondava em torno desse povo, alguns ninjas que estavam a par da situação preocupavam-se em tomar algumas medidas em relação a essa falsa ficção de anomalias e segredos. Poucos seriam os que alcançariam os seus objetivos e teriam sorte em seus planos tão bem esquematizados, pois há de convir que a inexistência de fatores favoráveis e auspiciosos era indubitável para quem quisesse mergulhar nesse poço despido de quaisquer garantias de retorno. Não obstante, havia ninjas suficientemente arrojados para topar de frente com a morte e um deles já estava convicto de que tinha meios assaz eficazes para inverter aquela sorte impossível a seu favor, conquanto um deles estivesse prestes a esvair de suas mãos como a fumaça escapa entre os dedos. Tais características são familiares para quem é bom observador, mas para a sorte dos que não são blasonadores de visão apurada, eis a dica para adivinhar quem é o ninja equipado para enfrentar essa jornada e o que é a ferramenta infalível e 'escorregadia': um anel não possui qualquer atrativo sem alguma pedra preciosa, e ainda que tenha alguma, nada o fará mais valioso sem o cintilar do brilho do âmbar.

Logo após o encontro com Sasuke, Kaid voltou para a arena onde havia deixado sua pupila, Akemi. Quando chegou ao local, ele a encontrou desfalecida e submetida a uma suave garoa insistente e intolerável. Ele pensou, naquele mesmíssimo momento, se deveria socorrê-la ou prestar qualquer auxílio depois da grosseria que teve de aturar de uma criança ingrata, porém, a lembrança da sua promessa ao pai de Akemi fizera com que a honra preponderasse face ao seu orgulho, decidindo então que deveria cumprir com sua palavra por mais rude que a herdeira do clã viesse a ser.

Ele se aproximou em passos sorrateiros ao corpo inerte da kunoichi, observando ao redor e - enquanto encurtava a distância entre eles – concomitantemente certificando que estavam sozinhos; e em seguida, se agachou para tentar acordá-la ou fazer com que recuperasse a consciência. Este último era o que ele menos queria que fosse.

Em contra partida, Akemi ainda estava sob os efeitos do poder do espírito de Inazuma e não conseguia reunir forças para acordar. Ela própria sentia o seu corpo pesado, inconsciente e inapto para realizar qualquer movimento, ao passo que também suspeitava que aquelas sensações eram provenientes de um sonho ou de uma alucinação. É muito estranho imaginar uma situação como essas, pois é deveras complicado acreditar que uma alma pudesse ter razão própria e ser capaz de verificar que, mesmo inconsciente, o corpo o qual pertence está debilitado. Como se fossem dois corpos totalmente distintos, separados e independentes.

A kunoichi não conseguia compreender como era possível saber que o seu próprio corpo estava fraco sendo que ela própria estava inconsciente para perceber o que estava acontecendo consigo mesma. Referida situação é muito surreal para meros olhos de seres humanos, mas para quem fora treinado por ilustres mestres, como Kaid, ainda havia a possibilidade de perceber que a mente de Akemi, naquele momento, abrigava algo relutante, embora o shinobi não soubesse justificar adequadamente qual era a razão de sua inconsciência e simultaneamente a consciência e lucidez.

Simplificadamente, a alma de Akemi estava acordada, embora o corpo não respondesse, e desta forma, ela podia sentir como se estivesse "fora" do seu corpo. Na verdade, Akemi chegou a pensar que era um sonho, pois ela sentia que estava flutuando em um lugar em que não havia chão, onde as paredes não existiam, um espaço em que as dimensões pareciam ser infinitas como o universo. A jovem não entendia como era possível existir um lugar como tal, um espaço escuro, rodeado por uma neblina esverdeada, onde o único ruído era de fagulhas invisíveis, vez que não tinha mais nada naquele espaço ao não ser a própria Akemi.

É evidente que qualquer pessoa ficaria preocupada por estar em um local totalmente desconhecido, e ainda, por não saber o motivo de estar ali. Akemi nunca gostou de conviver com o benefício da dúvida, ou aceitou que suas perguntas não tivessem respostas viáveis, mas em um plano que não havia mais ninguém ao não ser ela mesma, quem poderia ajudá-la? Embora nunca tenha desistido de nada, ela estava pronta para aceitar a primeira vez e entregar os pontos para aqueles acontecimentos bizarros e incomuns, mas de repente, quando estava à beira de se conformar com tantas dúvidas, ela escutou a voz de Inazuma ecoando de algum lugar bem distante.

[Inazuma] – A minha criança tem muitas perguntas na cabeça. Sempre que nos encontramos, embora responda todas as suas dúvidas, você não se sente satisfeita e vem com um longo interrogatório. Qual o problema, Akemi? O que há na sua mente insaciável por respostas?

[Akemi] – Ora, eu pensei que você era capaz de ler meus pensamentos.

[Inazuma] – A minha capacidade de ler seus pensamentos não funciona quando estivermos aqui.

[Akemi] – Entendo. E falando nisso, onde estamos? Que lugar é esse?

[Inazuma] – É um lugar que você mesma criou.

[Akemi] – Eu estou sonhando ou isso é real?

[Inazuma] – Um pouco dos dois. O que está acontecendo com você é uma surpresa bem maior para mim do que para você, Akemi.

[Akemi] – Eu acho difícil, mas o que é esse lugar? É um sonho ou realidade? Sou eu mesma? É o meu corpo que está aqui? Que barulho é esse? E para ond...

[Inazuma] – A ansiedade é um vício que deve ser controlado, minha querida criança.

[Akemi] – "Querida"? Cadê aquela marra toda para cima de mim?

[Inazuma] – Eu serei severo e gentil com você quando for preciso, mas independente disso, nada muda a afeição que tenho por você. Porém, isso levará tempo para que você entenda quais são os meus propósitos.

[Akemi] – _Heh_. Você tem que gostar de mim porque depende do meu corpo. Isso não é motivo.

[Inazuma] – É uma revelação lastimável a que você acabou de me dizer. Entretanto, se quer acreditar nisso, não a impedirei.

[Akemi] – São fatos. Nada pode mudar.

[Inazuma] – Você pode aparentar a doçura de uma flor que desabrocha na primavera, mas suas atitudes são tempestuosas como um trovão.

[Akemi] – E você está reclamando? Ao menos eu tenho alguma característica em comum com você, não é? Ou sou só eu que produzo alguns efeitos 'catastróficos'?

[Inazuma] – Que seja. Ainda bem que você tocou nesse assunto porque eu estou aqui para lhe dizer algumas coisas antes que acorde.

[Akemi] – Ah, agora entendi! É você que não está me deixando acordar? Então, pára com isso. E...opa! Espera aí, como é que eu sei que não consigo acordar? Nossa, quê isso? O que está acontecendo comigo?

[Inazuma] – Se você parar de me interromper, talvez, mas só talvez, eu consiga esclarecer essas caraminholas que você está alimentando na cabeça. De qualquer forma, você não está louca e não sou eu quem está te impedindo de acordar. Eu vou te explicar.

[Akemi] – Ok. Primeiro, eu quero saber por que eu sei que não consigo acordar e como sei que meu corpo real está debilitado. Aliás, eu sei que estou inconsciente! Como é possível?

[Inazuma] – Você se recorda do nosso último encontro?

[Akemi] – Sim. Eu me lembro de tudo, mas não sei o que aconteceu após aquele clarão que você produziu.

[Inazuma] – O clarão que você viu foi o momento em que eu retirei todos os seus sentimentos referentes ao seu passado. Era só uma luz produzida em virtude do uso dos meus poderes naquela hora. Porém, de alguma forma, quando eu fiz isso, parte do meu espírito foi absorvido pela sua alma e agora está permanentemente unido ao seu. É claro que isso não foi intencional, mas aconteceu e eu não sei bem qual é a razão para que tenha ocorrido essa união.

[Akemi] – Não foi intencional? Hm, uma parte?

[Inazuma] - É uma parte muito pequena que é quase insignificante, mas é o bastante para fazer algumas diferenças. Por exemplo, agora você tem o controle do seu espírito e parte do meu, e por esta razão, é que você consegue ver e sentir como um ser separado do seu corpo. Em outras palavras, digamos que você é, nesse exato momento, uma 'cópia' de si mesma, mas para falar a verdade, eu estou falando com a sua alma e não com o seu corpo real. Ou então, entenda que seu espírito tem uma vida própria ou capacidade suficiente que não é tão dependente da carne do seu corpo. Isso não significa que você pode viver sem a alma ou que a alma possa viver sem o corpo. Um depende do outro como qualquer outro ser humano. O que está acontecendo com você é a manifestação dos efeitos colaterais da absorção do meu espírito, a nova habilidade descoberta por você: tornar sua alma subsistente como um corpo físico e real que só pode viver dentro dessa dimensão em que estamos agora. Logo, não há possibilidade de optar por viver somente com alma ou somente com o corpo; os meus poderes jamais a tornarão imortal e em relação a algumas leis da natureza com o homem, pois eles devem sucumbir perante o simulacro da vida. É claro que terá muitas ocasiões que as habilidades adquiridas do meu espírito se demonstrarão como um inimigo público da Natureza ou como se desafiassem a realidade, distorcendo-a de tal modo que desbancará todas as fundamentações e teorias ontológicas. Contudo, você sempre será uma mortal e isso a limita de depender da alma para permanecer com vida, embora haja essa possibilidade de coexistir com o seu espírito.

[Akemi] – Coexistir como espírito? Então, o que acontece é como se fosse um jutsu de troca de mentes? Eu fico desacordada, me desligo do meu corpo, como se estivesse dormindo, em seguida, meu espírito acorda e vem para esse espaço vazio que é o único lugar que ele pode ter vida própria? É lógico que eu sei que não é idêntico ao jutsu, mas a sensação é bem parecida.

[Inazuma] – É quase isso, mas o raciocínio está correto. Preste atenção, criança, o que aconteceu foi muito simples: a partir do momento que retirei os seus sentimentos referentes ao passado, uma pequena parte do meu espírito foi automaticamente absorvida pela sua alma e isso fez com que seu corpo não suportasse a carga porque não podemos nos esquecer que é um ser humano e ainda é muito jovem. É por esse motivo que seu corpo encontra-se debilitado e sem energias para deixá-la acordada. No entanto, isso não é falta de preparo físico e força mental para os abalos psicológicos da absorção, e é por isso que, em minha opinião, você está desfalecida por outra razão.

[Akemi] – Então, é por quê?

[Inazuma] – Se fosse há alguns anos atrás, eu até poderia engolir essa justificativa porque você tinha menos de dez anos, mas agora que já está mais crescida e passou por tantos treinamentos penosos, com a ajuda de Kaid, é muito óbvio que você esteja preparada, como ninja, para suportar cargas como esta e não se curve ao cansaço como o que ocorreu. Eu não tenho absoluta certeza, mas é garantido que há noventa e nove por cento de chances que não é a falta de condicionamento físico e mental. Muito embora, também é bastante provável que seja por outra razão que eu desconheço, mas por ora, eu acredito que essa pequena união dos nossos espíritos acordou um poder oculto dentro de você. Um poder que me causa muita estranheza, pois, aparentemente, possui um instinto e inteligência própria. Eu nunca vi em nenhum dos meus herdeiros algo assim acontecer; todos conseguiram o controle do espírito, mas jamais o tornaram tão vivo como o seu. Na maioria dos casos, os espíritos dos membros do Clã Matsuyama se manifestavam de forma repentina em sonhos, e isso acontecia em um ínfimo espaço de tempo.

[Akemi] – Eu desenvolvi, involuntariamente, um poder? É isso? Você fala como se fosse ruim. Se for um poder oculto e novo, pode ser uma coisa boa! Só porque foi diferente com a minha família, não significa que isso seja um problema e, ás vezes, isso só mostra que eu realmente sou a herdeira do seu espírito!

[Inazuma] – O fato de que é a minha herdeira é inconteste, minha criança. Jamais duvidei disso mesmo quando todas as circunstâncias mostravam o contrário, porque não há nada que me faça crer diferente disso. Eu manterei essa convicção até o fim desde que você mantenha a sua palavra.

[Akemi] – Eu não volto atrás com a minha palavra. Já tomei a minha decisão, certo? Agora, por que você tem tanta desconfiança quanto ao meu poder novo?

[Inazuma] – Ainda é muito cedo para dizer se esse poder é bom ou ruim. Eu não posso me dar ao luxo da dúvida e nem tenho esse benefício, porque eu nunca posso esquecer que devo proteger a sua vida a qualquer custo! Porém, eu ainda não sei se você ficou inconsciente em razão da carga do poder advindo da absorção ou porque ao acordar esse poder oculto, o próprio tomou a iniciativa de deixá-la inconsciente para criar esse lugar, vez que não seria possível se você estivesse acordada. Afinal, um lugar como esse exige que a mente seja inteiramente modificada. Talvez, essa dúvida que nós temos seja respondida com o decorrer da sua evolução, mas por ora, saiba que já está a caminho de completar a missão. O controle da alma era um passo muito complicado que até mesmo seu tetravô teve dificuldades, mas você o encarou muito bem, minha criança.

[Akemi] – Certo, eu já entendi o que aconteceu e apesar de achar essa história, de corpos separados, ser bem estranha, acho que quanto a isso está tudo bem. Só que faltou a informação principal que você ainda não esclareceu depois de toda essa aula de anatomia. O que você quer dizer com controle da minha alma? Como assim? Isso não justifica esse lugar estranho. O fato de controlar a minha alma não é razão para eu conseguir ver a mim mesma como outra pessoa, porque todo mundo tem controle sobre a alma! Isso não me torna diferente em nada!

[Inazuma] – Errado, criança. O que você quer dizer é que todos possuem alma, mas o controle dela é completamente diferente. A possibilidade de manipular o espírito é uma das etapas para obter sucesso e controlar os meus poderes. O seu corpo está alojando dois espíritos: o meu e o seu. O objetivo é tornarmos um só espírito e para isso é preciso ter controle dele. E como eu já disse, há algum poder oculto dentro de você que eu desconheço e que foi despertado com a nossa união parcial. Não fui eu e nem você quem criou esse lugar, e sim algum terceiro elemento que eu acredito que seja oriundo desse poder estranho.

[Akemi] – Manipular o espírito? Terceiro elemento? Nossa, cada vez que temos uma conversa, você consegue me deixar cheia de dúvidas! Antes eu tinha que controlar e agora também tenho que manipular?

[Inazuma] – Você não está se esquecendo de nada?

[Akemi] – O que?

[Inazuma] - Enji Matsuyama nomeou os poderes que ele herdara de mim como Seishingan-Ryuu...

[Akemi] – O Poder do Espírito do Dragão.

[Inazuma] – Exato. O nome é um tanto auto-explicativo, não acha?

[Akemi] – Eu já sei da história toda. O que eu quero saber é o que isso tem a ver com a esquisitice de poder subsistir com a minha alma de forma tão real, e por que controlar o espírito?

[Inazuma] – Veja, minha criança, eu sou um ser criado por um Deus que me concedeu poderes ilimitados e que podem controlar elementos relacionados com o céu, principalmente, o trovão. Se o meu espírito está alojado no seu corpo, mesmo que não fique unido ao seu, você acaba adquirindo paulatinamente os meus poderes, querendo ou não. Sendo assim, os poderes do seu clã provêm do meu espírito, porque sem eles não há nenhuma possibilidade disso acontecer. O Clã Matsuyama jamais poderia realizar jutsus do elemento trovão se eu não tivesse distribuído parte da minha energia a todos eles, porque do contrário, o elemento de chakra do seu clã seria o vento. Por isso, o nome do kekkei genkai do seu clã tem esse nome, porque vem do poder espiritual, o poder da minha alma. E como já disse várias vezes, o meu poderá será o seu poder quando nossas almas se fundirem; você precisa do meu espírito para usar toda a sua força e as minhas habilidades, mas para isso é necessário que você se una a mim. Desta forma, você poderá controlar o meu espírito e terá todos os meus poderes permanentemente, porque a absorção estará concluída e, por conseguinte, significa que o seu corpo é o meu corpo; eu sou você e você é Inazuma; tornaremos um só corpo, um só ser vivo; estaremos ligados por completo e eternamente.

[Akemi] – Eu sei disso. Eu sei que conseguindo controlar o seu espírito é possível ter os seus poderes e toda aquela história. Já entendi!

[Inazuma] – O meu espírito não é _somente_ para ser controlado.

[Akemi] – Que conversa é essa, agora? Antes você tinha me dito...

[Inazuma] – Eu sei. Não fico à vontade em omitir os fatos para você, mas agora que já estamos unidos, posso revelar qual é a única forma para que possamos cumprir nossa missão.

[Akemi] – _Heh_. Por que eu desconfiei que tivesse sujeira nessa história?

[Inazuma] – O que vou lhe dizer não mudará nada, criança. Afinal, o controle e a absorção do meu espírito ocorrem simultaneamente. Olhe o que está acontecendo com você agora: está vendo e sentindo o seu próprio corpo, a si mesma, mas como se fosse uma outra pessoa. Antes, só _**eu**_ conseguia vê-la desse jeito, mas agora que parte de nossas almas estão unidas, que é o mesmo que dizer que houve uma parcial absorção do meu espírito, você possui uma das minhas habilidades. Sendo assim, você absorveu parte do meu espírito e, como um "brinde", adquiriu uma das minhas habilidades natas; e isso torna possível dizer que você controla parte da minha alma. Entretanto, não podemos esquecer que você é humana e o seu corpo não é preparado para suportar cargas de forças sobrenaturais e que estão vinculadas ao poder divino. Por esta razão, você não está conseguindo acordar e está inconsciente porque ainda está sofrendo os efeitos da nossa união. Além também daquele outro fator estranho que já mencionei.

[Akemi] – Não dá para acreditar! Eu colaboro com você, tomei uma difícil decisão para fazer a coisa certa e no final das contas, eu tenho que pagar o pato? Eu nunca pedi isso! Eu estou abrindo mão da minha felicidade! Eu abandonei todos os meus sonhos! Eu jamais poderei usar uma bandana de Konoha! E também jamais terei uma família! Você não se importa com todo o sofrimento que me fez passar! Você acha que retirando todos os meus sentimentos de carinho e afeição pela minha família adotiva e pelo Sasuke bastará para me fazer acreditar que tudo isso está certo? Pois bem, eu já respondo que mesmo não sentindo mais nada, nunca me esquecerei do que já passei porque colaborei com você! Afinal, você não apagou a minha memória e ela continua intacta!

[Inazuma] – Vamos fazer o seguinte acordo...

[Akemi] – Como vou concordar em alguma coisa com alguém que mente para mim e só fica me pressionando com ordens e ambição? Você é um mentiroso! Eu não quero acordo nenhum!

[Inazuma] – JÁ CHEGA, AKEMI! Está na hora de saber que você também deve respeito a mim.

Em muitas histórias do Japão, a figura de um dragão é sempre vista com respeito e admiração ou com temor, tendo em vista que há contos em que esses seres eram muito cruéis com seus castigos.

Inazuma era muito parecido com Akemi em um aspecto inegável: a impiedade de manifestar sua fúria desastrosa. E diante de tanto desdém e insolência de Akemi, o espírito do dragão se encheu de ira e não hesitou para mostrar à garota que deveria receber um pouco de respeito. Ademais, há de concordar que Inazuma era um ser divino e não estava acostumado em lidar com gritos de seres humanos os quais o dragão alado considerava serem inferiores a ele.

A jovem sentiu um tremor intenso naquele infinito espaço que parecia ser uma outra dimensão. Ela não conseguira ver Inazuma, apenas escutava a voz dele como se fosse um eco que tivesse viajado pelo ar até ela como ondas de som em um lugar vazio.

Akemi não compreendeu muito bem o que aconteceu e também não notou nenhuma diferença, visto que ela esperava algum castigo ou qualquer outra coisa após o ataque de raiva do espírito do dragão.

[Akemi] – É isso? Um tremor?

[Inazuma] – Agora, você tem energias suficientes para acordar, embora abrir os olhos não fará muita diferença.

[Akemi] – O que? Como assim?

Antes que ela pudesse questionar mais ao espírito do dragão, a sua alma foi arremessada para o alto naquele espaço misterioso onde estava há pouco; era como se um gancho a estivesse puxando para cima com muita velocidade e força. Por alguma razão inexplicável, Akemi percebeu que estava recobrando a consciência e que não estava mais com aquela espécie de forma de antes, como uma alma – segundo as informações de Inazuma – ou cópia de si mesma, e sim, com o seu real corpo.

No entanto, algo estava muito estranho, pois ela conseguia escutar a voz de alguém chamando pelo seu nome, bem como sentir a água da garoa cair em cima do seu corpo, mas não conseguia enxergar absolutamente nada.

[Kaid] – Akemi? Ah, finalmente! Você voltou a si!

[Akemi] – Kaid? Onde estamos? Por que tudo está tão embaçado e claro? Não consigo enxergar nada!

[Kaid] – Como não consegue enxergar? Não está escuro e você...

[Akemi] – O que foi? Por que ficou mudo?

[Kaid] – O que houve com os seus olhos?

Durante todos esses anos de vivência com Kaid, Akemi jamais tinha presenciado um momento como aquele: o seu 'sensei', pela primeira vez, estava exaltado e transpareceu surpresa. Kaid sempre foi um homem frio e que se esforçava demasiadamente para não expressar qualquer tipo de sentimento, pois ele já fora um membro da ANBU e são treinados para serem como máquinas robóticas: sem sentimentos ou expressões emocionais na face. Afinal, a conduta shinobi diz que o verdadeiro ninja não demonstra fraquezas, ou seja, os sentimentos.

Todavia, Akemi se assustou com o timbre da voz do shinobi e suspeitou até que ele estava com certo pavor. Kaid sempre utilizava um timbre de voz calmo, com infinita frieza e objetividade, sendo raras as vezes que alterava para vociferar com sua pupila nos treinos. Logo, era uma grande surpresa para Akemi escutar o seu sensei usar uma voz rouca e com certa trepidação para falar com ela. Posto que Kaid parecesse assustado com alguma coisa que Akemi não conseguia entender e ver do que se tratava, a kunoichi deixou de se preocupar com o espanto de seu sensei e colocou em foco a questão que mais lhe afligia: o que tinha acontecido com a sua visão? Por que tudo estava sem cor e sem formas? Por que a sua visão proporcionava um campo embaçado e branco ao invés da face de Kaid a sua frente?

[Akemi] – Como é que vou saber? Eu estou mais confusa do que você! Não consigo ver absolutamente nada! O que você fez?

[Kaid] – Eu não fiz nada, sua inconseqüente! Eu acabei de chegar e a encontrei desmaiada, e por isso estou aqui, para tentar ajudá-la. Agora que você acordou é que estou vendo que...

[Akemi] – O que foi?

[Kaid] – Akemi, os seus olhos estão...

[Akemi] – O que há com eles? Pára de enrolar e fala logo!

[Kaid] – Seus olhos estão brancos como se você fosse...

[Akemi] – Cega? Do que você está falando? Deve ser a água da chuva ou alguma coisa que entrou nos meus olhos!

[Kaid] – Eu estou dizendo a verdade! Eles estão completamente brancos, como se tivesse uma película branca cobrindo a íris e o glóbulo ocular. Essa aparência é de olhos diagnosticados pela cegueira.

[Akemi] – Cega? Não, não, não! NÃO! Isso não pode estar acontecendo! É impossível? Cega? NÃO! Mas como é que...

Foi então que a garota se lembrou das últimas palavras de Inazuma e concluiu que a cegueira era a maneira que ele encontrou para puni-la pela falta de respeito e destrato. Akemi substituiu o sentimento de desespero por ódio e, consequentemente, em razão da alteração do humor da jovem, a chuva suave que antes era uma garoa se tornou em tempestades sucedidas de clarões e estouros de relâmpagos.

Kaid não sabia o que fazer e estava tão surpreso quanto Akemi, mas acabou notando que ficar no meio de uma floresta, em território desconhecido, e deixar se levar pelo desespero não resolveria ou adiantaria nada. Sendo assim, o shinobi tomou iniciativa e pegou sua pupila nos braços para levá-la a um lugar seguro.

[Akemi] – O que está fazendo?

[Kaid] – Você prefere ficar aqui, sozinha e apavorada? Ficar gritando e se desesperando não irão trazer a solução, Akemi! Vamos embora!

Sensei e pupila se apressaram para sair da arena - local onde a jovem derrotara o jounin da aldeia da Nuvem – e fugiram para a casa abandonada em que estavam morando, ou melhor, se escondendo. Aliás, é impreterível lembrar que Akemi e Kaid invadiram o país, pois eram ninjas desconhecidos e isto era como se fosse uma invasão para o País do Trovão. Vejamos: se um estranho entra em uma casa que não é a sua residência, que nenhum dos moradores o conhece e que também não foi convidado a adentrar, presume-se que é uma invasão. O mesmo raciocínio se dá para a presença de ambos no território de origem do clã Matsuyama. Vale lembrar também que a luta entre Akemi e o jounin foi oriunda da invasão deles, e mesmo que tenham vencido a disputa, nada poderá deter o exército do Hokage para persegui-los e expulsá-los do país.

Kaid se apressava para chegar ao abrigo em que estavam refugiados antes que alguém notasse a presença deles e as coisas ficassem ainda piores. Pela primeira vez, Akemi pôde sentir o forte e célere palpitar do coração do seu sensei, já que estava nos braços do mesmo e uma de suas têmporas estava escorada no peito dele. Ela sabia que sua cegueira acabou com todos os planos de Kaid e que era um fator prejudicial para a missão deles. Todavia, o shinobi permanecia calado e se movia o mais rápido que suas pernas suportariam, tentando manter sua concentração centrada ao redor, na hipótese de uma aparição de inimigos, porém, ele não podia deixar de se preocupar com a cegueira de Akemi e como isso era ruim. Fato esse que o deixava muito preocupado e inseguro, pela primeira vez depois de muitos anos.

Desde que Kaid era jovem, apenas um genin, treinava com um sensei especialista em muitos jutsus secretos, principalmente, envolvendo o taijutsu. Aliás, este sensei foi considerado o melhor mestre na arte do taijutsu. Portanto, é correto afirmar que Kaid, sendo pupilo de tal, é invencível quando se trata de taijutsu, embora também tenha uma inquestionável e respeitável perícia em ninjutsu e genjutsu. Foram essas razões que o tornaram tão atraente para a ANBU.

Não é à toa que Kaid é o sensei que é com Akemi, pois quando estava na fase de aprendizado das artes ninjas, o shinobi fora submetido a um treinamento cruel e de muito sacrifício pelo seu sensei. E apesar disso, ele se tornou muito forte e foi graças ao árduo treinamento que pôde atingir um nível tão elevado como ninja. Entretanto, é pouco provável que um dia ele consiga se esquecer de cada dia de seu treinamento, vez que as cicatrizes no seu corpo são permanentes e sempre estão visíveis para que ele as enxergue diante de seu reflexo. Por exemplo, quando Kaid não conseguia obter êxito em algum jutsu ou quando não tinha mais chakra para realizar qualquer jutsu, o seu sensei o torturava e o deixava sem comer. Isto posto, o shinobi concluiu que apesar de um treinamento laborioso e ermo de sensibilidade ou compaixão, este demonstra ser o rumo mais proveitoso e lacônico para a excelência da arte ninja. Destarte, Kaid pôde perceber que o estilo de ensinamentos do seu sensei era um caminho doloroso no percurso, mas satisfatório no final, pois o real objetivo do treinamento era alcançado seguindo essa forma de disciplinar um pupilo, e com essa orientação, o shinobi levou adiante essa idiossincrasia de seu sensei para Akemi, como sua pupila.

O ex-membro da ANBU guardava muitos segredos e poderia merecer um tratamento de desprezo recíproco igual ao que ele fornece a outrem, mas Akemi tinha o luxo do benefício de se sentir segura e salva nos braços de um shinobi com tanta destreza física. Kaid se movia, saltando de árvore em árvore, com muita velocidade e facilidade, provando que carregar um corpo nos braços não era um fator que poderia atrapalhá-lo em caso de um ataque surpresa ou um fator de atraso e de carência de agilidade, vez que era evidente que o shinobi não estava com a guarda baixa e diante de tal velocidade com as pernas, qualquer inimigo poderia notar que ele tinha competência para esquivar-se com muita rapidez, sem precisar derramar uma gota de suor. Muito embora a idade desse homem seja um tanto avançada, o seu desempenho físico e disposição de energia não condiziam com a retro afirmação.

Inazagi Haimai, o sensei de Kaid, sempre fora severo com o pupilo nos treinamentos para a desenvoltura muscular do corpo dele; o sensei obrigava Kaid a carregar pesos absurdos, usar caneleiras - que pesavam como chumbo – durante lutas e treinos somente de taijutsu, suspender barras carregadas de sacos cheios de pedaços de rochas de cachoeiras, e entre outros meios para aumentar a massa muscular e torná-lo veloz como uma onda sonora. Em face de uma revelação como esta, fica esclarecida a explicação para tanta facilidade de conduzir Akemi até o esconderijo onde ambos estavam alojados.

A chuva ainda continuava impetuosa, derramando incontáveis gotas de água por toda a região do país do Trovão, ao mesmo tempo em que Akemi permanecia num profundo desespero em razão da sua cegueira.

Por um momento, Kaid suspeitou que tivesse visto uma lágrima escorrer no rosto de sua pupila, mas levou em consideração que poderia ser uma gota da chuva que caíra sobre eles. Ademais, ele jamais a vira chorar e concluiu que era impossível acontecer em uma situação dessas, uma vez que ela sempre se demonstrou mais forte do que tudo, até mesmo diante das dores mais insuportáveis. Qualquer garota da idade de Akemi já teria derramado rios de lágrimas e não teria levado adiante a missão, contudo, a herdeira Matsuyama provou que o sangue de um dos ninjas mais lendários do mundo corre em suas veias. Por mais que fosse impressionante, Kaid não demonstraria admiração pela fibra e garra de sua pupila, pois ele estimava a figura de um professor que bate palmas para bons feitos do aluno; o simulacro da amizade entre sensei e aluno era uma piada para Kaid.

Logo que os dois ninjas chegaram ao tugúrio, - uma caverna atrás de uma cachoeira sucedida de uma depressão longa que dava acesso a um labirinto em uma floresta que levava até o fim a um casebre improvisado – Kaid conferiu a sua retaguarda para certificar se não foram seguidos até ali, e obtendo a certeza disso, ele se adiantou para se abrigar o mais breve possível; ele fez um pequeno corte no seu dedo polegar, desenhando com o seu próprio sangue um fac-símile na rocha à sua frente, e por fim, reproduziu selos por posições de mão, conjurando algum tipo de jutsu secreto para dar acesso ao esconderijo deles. A água da cachoeira parou instantaneamente, abrindo um feixe no centro como se fosse uma cortina, liberando a passagem para Kaid e Akemi.

[Kaid] – Ei, Akemi! Você está acordada?

[Akemi] – Sim.

[Kaid] – Muito bem. Você sabe onde estamos?

[Akemi] – Eu acredito que, pelo barulho da cachoeira e pelo cheiro de água parada de estalactites de rochas sedimentais calcárias, estamos no abrigo.

[Kaid] – Certo. Foi uma boa...foi uma boa escolha ao utilizar os outros sentidos para saber aonde você está.

[Akemi] – Você ia dizer "uma boa observação", não é?

[Kaid] – É melhor descermos até a casa para eu examinar os seus olhos adequadamente. Quanto mais rápido soubermos do que se trata, mais rápido podemos solucionar esse problema.

Akemi já não tinha ânimo para discutir com o seu sensei e se quer tinha coragem de contar a ele que sua cegueira poderia ser permanente, pois é difícil esquecer que ela e Inazuma eram os únicos que sabiam a verdadeira razão do que ocorrera com a sua visão. A kunoichi só sabia que estava cega por causa de um castigo do espírito da fera abrigada em seu corpo, mas ainda era um mistério como ou o que fazer para voltar a enxergar novamente.

[Kaid] – Você acha que pode fazer selos?

[Akemi] – Eu estou cega. Não estou aleijada. Está se esquecendo que estou mais veloz do que você nas posições de mão?

No segundo em que a garota terminou de pronunciar a última letra, sua voz sumiu e um grito de dor sai de seus lábios. O sensei de Akemi se assustou com aquela cena, vez que jamais vira sua pupila gritar daquela forma, e então, se apressou e a envolveu em seus braços como se quisesse protegê-la.

[Kaid] – O que foi, Akemi? O que houve?

[Akemi] – Faça parar! Essa dor..._ugh_!

[Kaid] – Onde está doendo?

[Akemi] – Parece que perfuraram a minha costela até o outro lado, com uma espada longa em brasa. Droga! E essa dor não passa!

Ela se esforçava até sua última gota de suor para suportar a dor, travando a mandíbula, cerrando os dentes, abafando o grito, mas não se atrevia a tocar com as mãos no local aonde vinha essa dor cruciante.

Kaid, por trás de sua máscara, franziu a testa, sentindo muita estranheza com o que acabara de ouvir.

[Kaid] – Resista à dor. Tire o braço da manga do seu kimono.

[Akemi] – É fácil falar! Não é você que está sentindo essa dor!

Naquele instante, a dor aumentou astronomicamente e concorreu com outro urro da jovem que não conseguia mais conter a reação exclamativa de sofrimento e de dor. Ajoelhada na pedra, com a mão direita trêmula e escorada a frente do corpo, enquanto a mão esquerda hesitava em torno da costela. O shinobi estava muito assustado com o que estava acontecendo com sua pupila, e se viu em grande espanto quando reparou que a quantidade de chakra dela estava diminuindo consideravelmente.

[Kaid] – Akemi, fique quieta! Não fale mais nada! Vamos logo.

[Akemi] – Não...

[Kaid] – Não se mova! Eu te levo até lá embaixo! Se você fizer algum movimento, pode ser pior! Você sabe que seu chakra está diminuindo! Não! Pára com isso, Akemi!

[Akemi] – Não. Eu não...

[Kaid] – Akemi...

Paulatinamente, com muita dificuldade, a jovem se erguia, podendo ficar ereta com o apoio das rochas, se escorando nessas para resistir aos efeitos vertiginosos da dor que ainda sentia.

Kaid se impressionou com a determinação de sua aluna, pois não conseguia imaginar de onde ela estava tirando forças para se manter em pé. Talvez, fosse a sua força de vontade ou um "empurrãozinho" do espírito do dragão, embora Kaid tivesse alguma suspeita de que não era a última opção. Por alguma razão, o ex-membro da ANBU não conseguia mais sentir a força espiritual que sempre sentia quando estava próximo de sua discípula. De fato, algo estava muito errado e Kaid sabia disso.

Em uma tentativa desesperadora para deter Akemi, Kaid se preparou para paralisá-la, mas foi impedido pelo espanto; bem diante dos seus olhos, sua pupila desprezou o apoio das rochas e se adiantara com os selos para conjurar o jutsu que a própria havia criado: _Raiton,_ _Michi amagumo_, Caminho de nimbos. Contudo, o jutsu não foi conjurado, para a enorme surpresa da kunoichi e mais ainda de seu sensei.

[Akemi] – O que? Eu não estou ouvindo o barulho dos nimbos e nem dos relâmpagos!

[Kaid] – Você não está ouvindo porque não conseguiu realizar o jutsu. Esqueça. Eu cuido disso.

[Akemi] – De jeito nenhum! Nunca que vou deixar essa cegueira me atrapalhar! Eu não sou inválida!

O grito de Akemi ecoou com abrupto por toda a caverna, deixando o seu sensei ainda mais intrigado do que antes e também admirado com o desiderato dela a fim de demonstrar sua independência e seu poder. O shinobi, embora com o rosto coberto pela máscara, olhava para a jovem com orgulho e muita admiração, mas temia que tanto talento fosse prejudicado pela cegueira.

[Kaid] – Você está quase sem chakra, Akemi. Não seja teimosa e orgulhosa. Eu posso levar a nós d...

Antes que ele pudesse terminar o que queria dizer, a kunoichi se adiantou, invocando, por meio de inscrições gravadas nas ataduras de seus braços, dois leques de tamanho médio.

[Kaid] – _Esse_ jutsu? Você nunca deu atenção para os treinos com o elemento do vento.

[Akemi] – É que uma vez, um cara insuportável, ex-membro da ANBU, me ensinou que o shinobi mais hábil é aquele que sabe guardar surpresas.

Entre alguns suspiros e grunhidos abafados, a jovem pronunciou essas palavras, com um meio sorriso de desdém nos lábios, que, de certa forma, provocaram certa e pequena comoção em Kaid.

Era perceptível que Akemi estava reunindo as suas últimas forças para se manter erétil, e ainda movimentar seu corpo para realizar aquele jutsu, além de segurar aqueles leques que notavelmente se revelavam muito diferentes dos comuns.

Ao separar as pernas, deixando-as paralelas, flexionando suavemente os joelhos, Akemi jogou os dois leques para cima e se apressou com as posições de mão; Kaid se impressionou com a velocidade inalterada e absurda na reprodução dos selos feitos por ela, apesar da mesma estar indubitavelmente debilitada e submetida àquela dor estranha.

Para os ninjas mais hábeis, cuja visão já é treinada há muito tempo, era possível somente enxergar e visualizar alguns selos entre vultos das mãos da garota, tendo em vista que a velocidade em que realizava as posições de mão era fora do normal. Kaid apostava que nem mesmo com um sharingan era possível copiar os mesmos selos, quiçá simultaneamente com sua pupila. Diante do excelente desempenho, o shinobi percebeu que todos os seus esforços valeram a pena e que estava cumprindo a sua palavra conforme havia prometido ao pai de Akemi.

Provável seria o comentário de uma pessoa estranha, ao ver a cena, de que tudo não passava de um truque de Akemi, e que era impossível uma garota, de no máximo nível chunin, ser mais veloz na execução dos selos/ posições de mão do que um jounin ou um ninja de nível bem mais elevado, por exemplo, classe "S". Todavia, não era truque e sim resultado de muito treinamento, sofrimento, prática, determinação e talento. Sem dúvida, ela era filha legítima de um Matsuyama.

Os leques que haviam sido arremessados ao alto já estavam retornando ao ponto de partida, cedendo às leis da gravidade, e quando se aproximaram a, precisamente, 45 graus acima da cabeça de Akemi, ela os segurou no ar rapidamente e girou o seu tronco, resistindo à dor insistente na costela, iniciando um movimentando com todo o seu corpo, em que os braços moviam-se como se fossem hélices giratórias em sentido diagonal.

Com ímpeto, a kunoichi parou com o movimento, após criar uma corrente de ar de potencialidade média, e em seguida, concentrou um pouco do chakra que ainda restava nos objetos que tinha em suas mãos, o que era bem visível a olho nu devido a luz azul que os envolvia; e sem demora, soltou os leques que deveriam cair conforme as leis da física, mas inacreditavelmente, os mesmos permaneceram suspensos em pleno ar, flutuando como se estivessem no espaço sideral.

[Akemi] – Jutsu secreto. Ninjutsu, estilo Matsuyama. Elemento vento. _Fuuton no jutsu_.

Em um rápido movimento, Kaid saltou para fora do campo de ataque de sua pupila para não ser atingido pelo jutsu e aguardou o resultado com ansiedade, vez que da última tentativa de Akemi, há um ano atrás, o jutsu não havia sido bem sucedido. Ele estava muito curioso para ver o resultado de sua aluna, ainda com o _plus_ daquela dor estranha para atrapalhar sua concentração em um jutsu tão preciso e fatal.

A jovem, em contrapartida, estava muito concentrada na execução do jutsu, e suas últimas palavras desencadearam mais potencialidade pela corrente de ar que havia criado, como se tivesse pronunciado a palavra-mágica. A corrente de ar tomou mais força e já era visível que o sentido em que percorria pelo ambiente se dividia em dois, reproduzindo mantos cinza carregados de potência do chakra da kunoichi por intermédio dos leques, concomitante em que numa visão clara e ampla, formavam um "x" de correntes de ar. Logo após o aumento da intensidade da corrente de ar, Akemi realizou o último selo do jutsu, promovendo uma ventania descomunal.

[Akemi] – _Suwarü no akuma senpü_, o redemoinho de leques demoníacos! Categoria...

[Kaid] ~ _O quê? Um 'sub-jutsu'? Como isso é possível?_ ~ [Nota da autora: isso é um pensamento da personagem]

[Akemi] – Categoria _Fuu Kaze Uchiwa_, Ventania de leques, o manto cinza.

Na primeira fase do jutsu, os leques brandiram no ar junto com as correntes de ar, gerando um gigantesco redemoinho que provocaram um tremor dentro da caverna, cortando as estalactites do teto, afastando as impurezas do chão com súbito, mas na segunda fase, os leques paralisaram e tornaram a se movimentar de forma centrípeta, como se uma linha invisível os conduzisse pelo centro do eixo do redemoinho. Destarte, os ventos tomaram ainda mais força e se compactaram a um manto cinza, dispersando uma onda de ar para todos os lados como em um abalo sísmico.

Naquele momento, não havia mais correntes de ar ou qualquer vento forte, ao não ser uma leve brisa emanada pelo manto cinza criado pelo jutsu de Akemi.

A kunoichi, completamente exausta, segurou os leques que se soltaram das correntes, fazendo-os desaparecer quando chocou um ao outro; o sensei dela mal podia crer no que acabara de testemunhar: ainda com o pesaroso fator da cegueira, sua discípula conseguira executar um jutsu com perfeição, sem o benefício de enxergar e saber o que estava acontecendo – isto era prova suficiente que Inazuma era realmente sábio, pois tinha escolhido a pessoa certa para herdar seus poderes. Ao menos, era o que o sensei de Akemi pensava consigo mesmo, em um enfadonho silêncio enquanto observava sua pupila, do alto de uma rocha das paredes da caverna.

[Akemi] – Você ainda está aí?

[Kaid] – Sim. Você não deveria...

[Akemi] – Por que não? Quer dizer que só por causa dessa maldita cegueira, eu vou parar de lutar? O fato de estar cega significa que eu sou fraca? E que não posso ser uma ninja? DE JEITO NENHUM!

[Kaid] ~ _Akemi...você está quase sem chakra e ainda está conseguindo se manter em pé. De onde é que vem essa sua força? Não é de Inazuma. É fora do normal! Eu não me recordo de ninguém da sua família ter a força que você tem e nem tanta destreza com jutsu. O que mais me impressiona é como você conseguiu realizar esse jutsu sem nem treinar com o elemento do vento. Até que ponto você pode evoluir, Akemi? E até quando você pode agüentar?_ ~

Os pensamentos de Kaid transformavam sua cabeça em uma caldeira de um trem. O shinobi tentava compreender o que acabara de ver e se convencer de que aquilo era pura realidade. Era difícil de crer que alguém cuja visão foi completamente danificada conseguiu obter sucesso em um jutsu que necessita de tanta precisão; como ela conseguiu pegar os dois leques no ar sem a visão? De onde veio tanto chakra? Que poder é esse que a faz manter de pé?

Todas essas questões vagavam pela mente do ex-membro da ANBU e por mais que ele elaborasse um raciocínio, não encontrava nenhuma resposta viável para nenhuma de suas dúvidas.

[Akemi] – Eu posso ter perdido a visão, mas o seu ensinamento ainda está na minha mente.

[Kaid] – Akemi, o treinamento de taijutsu Chokkan não servirá em todas as lutas. É uma técnica básica para lugares escuros ou para atacar o inimigo de surpresa.

[Akemi] – Eu tive que usar venda nos olhos na maioria dos treinamentos de taijutsu. Isso me deixou mais atenta aos outros sentidos.

[Kaid] – Eu não sou o sensei mais qualificado para ensiná-la sobre a arte ninja que poderá ajudá-la enquanto não descobrirmos como solucionar a sua cegueira.

[Akemi] – Tanto faz. É melhor você se apressar porque eu não posso suspender o manto por muito tempo.

Assim que os dois ninjas subiram naquela espécie de tapete transparente e flutuante, os ventos que formavam aquele véu cinzento rodopiaram embaixo dos pés de ambos, descendo os corpos paulatinamente. A depressão da caverna era longa e no fim da mesma havia rochas pontiagudas; é patente que sensei e pupila poderiam descer a caverna como quisesse, sem usar qualquer jutsu senão somente sua destreza física, mas em face da atual conjuntura de Akemi, a melhor opção era uma maneira mais segura de descer, evitando uma queda fatal sobre as tais rochas.

No momento em que os dois chegaram ao fim da depressão, ultrapassando todo aquele agrupamento de rochas, os ventos que compunham o manto se dissiparam como fumaça; as pernas de Akemi trepidaram e não deixaram escolha a ela senão ceder à exaustão física e a dor cruciante da costela. A jovem se ajoelhou no chão, tentando tomar fôlego para prosseguir o caminho, e tudo isso seria mais fácil se não sentisse que uma espada em brasa estava perfurando sua costela de ponta à ponta.

[Kaid] – Já chega, Akemi! Vamos logo para o abrigo.

[Akemi] – Não. Eu consigo andar! Eu consigo ir por conta própria!

[Kaid] – É melhor que poupe forças e energias. E você não vai conseguir ir tão rápido quanto eu. Você está muito debilitada.

[Akemi] – Você que pensa...

Sem rodeios, a jovem se preparava para realizar um grande salto e começar a corrida até o refúgio deles, porém, Kaid se antecipou e a pegou nos braços, tomando o cuidado de imobilizá-la. Afinal, ele já a conhecia muito bem para saber que ela não hesitaria em relutar.

Outra vez, o shinobi carregava sua pupila enquanto saltava de árvore em árvore, pelo labirinto da floresta, até aonde eles, pelo menos deveriam, chamariam de casa.

[Kaid] – Você poderia muito bem ter criado só o manto. Por que conjurou como categoria? E como você conseguiu isso?

[Akemi] – Eu só quis tentar e arriscar se era possível.

[Kaid] – Quantas vezes eu tenho que repetir? Não se pode arriscar em campo de batalha. E olha o que aconteceu com você! Agora, se não fosse tão teimosa e inconseqüente, teria mais chakra.

[Akemi] – Eu já disse e vou repetir: não vou deixar essa cegueira me atrapalhar.

[Kaid] – É inútil falar com você, Akemi.

[Akemi] – Você não entende...

[Kaid] – Pela primeira vez, eu concordo com você. Eu não entendo, mas sabe o quê? Eu não entendo o porquê de ter se arriscado daquele jeito sendo que esse jutsu não tem nenhuma serventia em um campo de batalha.

[Akemi] – Então, todo esse treinamento foi perda de tempo.

[Kaid] – Do que está falando?

[Akemi] – Você mandou que eu estudasse aquele livro das teorias gerais do ninjutsu dos elementos: fogo, água, vento, trovão e terra. E também alguns sobre o kekkei genkai.

[Kaid] – Sim. E eles são de muita utilidade!

[Akemi] – Ah, então você deveria saber que em todos esses livros, em nenhuma parte diz que qualquer jutsu, por mais bobo que pareça, não irá ter utilidade para o ninja. Pelo contrário, os ensinamentos dos jutsus que provêm de um kekkei genkai mencionam que muitos ninjas criam alguns jutsus, como o meu Denshi Ame (Chuva de elétrons), que aparentam ser inofensivos, mas podem servir de ferramentas no campo de batalha, por mais que tudo indique que não terão serventia alguma. Afinal, nunca se sabe o que podemos encontrar à nossa frente.

[Kaid] – Não estou dizendo que o seu jutsu é inútil, mas conjurá-lo como uma categoria. Isso só consome mais chakra!

[Akemi] – Pode ser, mas eu não fiz isso à toa.

[Kaid] – Então?

[Akemi] – Pelo o que já foi me dito, o meu clã sempre foi adepto ao elemento do trovão por causa do espírito do dragão, mas assim como todos os ninjas, eles tinham outro elemento, certo?

[Kaid] – Certo. O Clã Matsuyama focava os jutsus no elemento do trovão, mas alguns tinham envolvimento com o elemento do vento, que é o original da família.

[Akemi] – É. Eu sei que só é possível por causa do espírito e que sem ele, não há como executar nenhum jutsu do elemento do trovão que provêm do "kekkei genkai". Eu lembro quando concentrei o meu chakra no papel da árvore e ele amassou, e ainda depois rasgou na ponta.

[Kaid] – Alguns ninjas possuem predisposição para jutsus de elementos diferentes. No caso, o seu clã com o trovão e o vento.

[Akemi] – Sim, mas você viu que eu não consegui realizar o meu jutsu do elemento do trovão.

[Kaid] – É, mas não significa que você não possa realizá-lo. Qualquer ninja pode efetuar um jutsu de qualquer elemento, mas a hereditariedade carrega, conforme as gerações nas famílias, uma tendência para certo elemento. Talvez, estava sem chakra suficiente para realizar um doujutsu.

[Akemi] – Sim. Eu sei disso. Eu não acredito que seja pela falta de chakra e sim por outro motivo. Porém, eu não posso permanecer de braços cruzados e esperar que a resposta venha na minha mão. Ainda que eu não encontre a solução para isso, eu não vou deixar de lutar, porque tenho força e poder suficiente para me adaptar ao elemento do vento.

[Kaid] – Bem, eu tenho uma boa e uma má notícia para você.

[Akemi] – A má?

[Kaid] – A partir de agora, eu não sou mais quem irá seguir com os seus treinos.

[Akemi] – Hã? Do que está falando?

[Kaid] – Eu não estou à altura de um sensei capaz de ensiná-la artes ninjas mais específicas. Está na hora de dar um passo à frente, Akemi.

No meio dessa conversa, o tempo pareceu passar depressa e a distância até o tugúrio se reduziu, visto que dentro de poucos minutos os dois ninjas já haviam chegado ao destino pretendido.

Kaid levou sua aluna para dentro do casebre, repousando o corpo da mesma sobre uma cama e em seguida, se apressou para fechar as janelas, trancar as portas como medida de segurança.

[Kaid] – A dor ainda continua?

[Akemi] – Não está doendo tanto quanto antes, mas ainda está persistindo e eu não sei por quê. Não recebi nenhum golpe.

[Kaid] – Eu vou buscar algumas velas para tentar solucionar o problema da sua visão, mas enquanto isso, vá ao outro cômodo para se trocar. Acha que consegue ir até lá sem ajuda?

[Akemi] – É estranho. Antes eu tinha uma visão embaçada e clara, mas agora está muito escuro.

[Kaid] – Consegue ver alguma coisa?

[Akemi] – Não. É como se tivesse uma lente espessa nos meus olhos, como se alguma venda branca estivesse cobrindo meus olhos e eu estivesse com eles abertos. Eu não sei explicar.

[Kaid] – Os sintomas são de cegueira, mas eu ainda não consigo compreender nada. Quando a deixei na arena, você estava se preparando para conversar com _ele_. O que aconteceu depois?

Por um momento, Akemi pensou que poderia dizer a verdade ao seu sensei e contar o que realmente aconteceu e por que estava cega. Entretanto, ela se lembrou de que o espírito da fera havia pedido sigilo da conversa e isso fez com que tivesse medo das conseqüências, tendo em vista os últimos e recentes acontecimentos.

[Akemi] – Nós conversamos sobre a missão.

[Kaid] – E por que o desmaio?

[Akemi] – Eu não sei. Não me lembro de como desmaiei. Aliás, não me lembro de muita coisa.

[Kaid] – Ah não?

[Akemi] – Não...

Durante todos esses anos de convivência, é manifestamente óbvio que o shinobi desconfiava da palavra de Akemi quanto às perguntas que fizera, pois não sentia muita convicção no tom de voz da jovem e nem mesmo conseguia acreditar que ela não lembrava de nada do que tinha acontecido. Afinal, não se faz despiciendo o fato de que Kaid conhecia sua aluna desde que ela era uma criança e não era muito difícil de perceber quando estava mentindo.

[Kaid] – Então, o espírito não tem nada a ver com a sua cegueira e nem com o seu desmaio?

[Akemi] – Não.

[Kaid] – Você viu mais alguém na arena?

[Akemi] – Não.

[Kaid] – Tem alguma suspeita?

[Akemi] – Pode ser o efeito colateral do Tsukuyomi do Itachi.

[Kaid] – Isso pode ser uma das razões, mas eu não acredito que o genjutsu do Uchiha possa ter concorrido com sua cegueira, a redução absurda do seu chakra e essa dor que sente da costela.

[Akemi] – Um genjutsu afeta a mente do adversário, atingindo um dos cinco sentidos: visão, audição, tato, olfato e paladar. O Tsukuyomi pode ter atingido minha visão.

[Kaid] – Porém, os genjutsus são temporários porque consomem uma grande quantidade de chakra. Eu não creio que Itachi tenha essa disponibilidade para fazer com que sua visão seja afetada permanentemente.

[Akemi] – Tudo depende do nível da técnica.

[Kaid] – Itachi é forte, mas eu acho que ainda não é capaz de produzir um jutsu tão catastrófico.

[Akemi] – Pode ser que o dano mental causou algum abalo no meu sistema nervoso, e isso afetou a minha visão. Isso é bem possível.

[Kaid] – É, mas isso eu poderei saber quando analisar isso com mais cautela.

[Akemi] – Quando estava lutando com aquele jounin, eu senti uma dor forte na cabeça...

[Kaid] – Isso é porque você abusa do seu chakra. Não adianta saber manipulá-lo tão bem como você sabe que consegue.

[Akemi] – Eu não sei por que o meu chakra diminuiu.

[Kaid] – Logo que você trocar de roupa, eu tentarei examinar os seus olhos e procurar alguma coisa nos meus livros, mas algo me diz que teremos que procurar outra pessoa.

[Akemi] – Outra pessoa?

[Kaid] – Sim. E é aí que está a boa notícia.

[Akemi] – Você disse que a má notícia era que não seria mais o meu sensei. E a boa?

[Kaid] – Se a sua cegueira for permanente, ainda há jutsus que você poderá aprender e usar para se tornar uma ninja.

[Akemi] – Entendi, mas...

[Kaid] – A pessoa que será o meu sucessor poderá te treinar muito melhor do que eu. Na verdade, será essa pessoa que te guiará até os ensinamentos dos jutsus deixados pelo seu Clã.

[Akemi] – O quê? O Clã foi extinto! Os jutsus de um clã são secretos. Ninguém mais tem acesso! E não há nenhum membro do meu clã que esteja vivo para me ensinar qualquer coisa.

[Kaid] – Você está certa, mas quando o seu clã soube que haveria uma guerra contra o governo, eles transcreveram tudo para o papel, em centenas de pergaminhos e livros.

[Akemi] – E onde estão esses pergaminhos e livros?

[Kaid] – No templo dos sacerdotes.

[Akemi] – Você só pode estar brincando!

[Kaid] – Não. Na verdade, o seu avô é um dos homens mais inteligentes que já conheci. Ele era um verdadeiro gênio.

[Akemi] – Por quê?

[Kaid] – O seu avô selou todos os pergaminhos para que apenas o herdeiro legítimo, ou seja, você, possa ter acesso aos ensinamentos dos jutsus do clã. E, além disso, ele guardou tudo a que se referia sobre a sua família no templo, porque esse lugar é restrito e não são todos que podem adentrar ali.

[Akemi] – Quem são as pessoas que podem entrar no templo?

[Kaid] – Você é a única pessoa.

[Akemi] – Eu?

[Kaid] – O Clã Matsuyama protegeu os sacerdotes de um extermínio. Um grupo de ninjas, Mahouki, ladrões que sempre tentavam invadir o templo para roubar as coisas de valor que eles tinham.

[Akemi] – Os sacerdotes tinham coisas de valor?

[Kaid] – Sim. O Hokage sempre confiou suas relíquias aos sacerdotes porque eles eram muito astutos. Ninguém sem autorização deles poderia entrar no templo.

[Akemi] – Então, como eles roubaram a chave?

[Kaid] – Tudo o que eu sei é que o filho do último membro vivo do Mahouki acabou fundando um outro grupo de ninjas. Esse grupo é composto por shinobis de grande experiência de batalha e possuem habilidades formidáveis.

[Akemi] – Quem são eles?

[Kaid] – Eu ainda não sei direito, Akemi. Só sei que eles são muito fortes e pretendem roubar os pergaminhos do seu clã.

[Akemi] – Agora eu entendi. É por isso que você queria recuperar a chave de qualquer jeito.

[Kaid] – Não. O meu plano era outro.

[Akemi] – Qual era o seu plano?

[Kaid] – Eu pretendia fazer com que você se infiltrasse no grupo deles.

[Akemi] – Seu plano é falho. Jamais me deixariam fazer parte do grupo.

[Kaid] – Eles não precisam saber quem realmente você é e qual é o seu verdadeiro nome, certo? Se eles vissem as suas habilidades, era bem capaz de acharem que seria uma aliada forte e que traria muitas vantagens. Então, é lógico que eles fariam com que você participasse do torneio que está por vir.

[Akemi] – O torneio é só para shinobis, ou seja, quem tem graduação em uma academia ninja! E eu não tenho.

[Kaid] – Para quem conseguiu roubar a chave do templo mais inacessível que já existiu em toda a história japonesa, colocar uma ninja clandestina no torneio é como tirar doce de criança.

[Akemi] – Como você pretendia que eu me infiltrasse?

[Kaid] – Chamando a atenção deles com sua destreza física.

[Akemi] – Ok, mas como?

[Kaid] – Eu ainda tenho alguns contatos com membros da ANBU e eles toparam simular uma luta com você, enquanto todo o grupo dos ninjas assistiria ao seu excelente desempenho.

[Akemi] – Há muitas chances de dar errado.

[Kaid] – Você tem outra idéia?

[Akemi] – Ainda bem que perguntou. Eu preciso dessa chave para entrar?

[Kaid] – Não. Você escutou quando eu disse que é a única pessoa viva que tem permissão para entrar no templo?

[Akemi] – Sim, mas se existe uma chave...

[Kaid] – Você não precisa da chave, mas as outras pessoas sim.

[Akemi] – Por que existe uma chave se só uma pessoa pode entrar e que ainda, não precisa dela para nada?

[Kaid] – Bom, é muito difícil outra pessoa, sem ser você, que consiga entrar, mas não é impossível. Eu lembro que um membro da ANBU estava comentando que a chave estava enfeitiçada pelo último membro do grupo Mahouki, um feitiço que permitia outra pessoa que não estivesse autorizada pelos sacerdotes do templo.

[Akemi] – Quem é essa pessoa?

[Kaid] – Na verdade, não é uma pessoa em si, mas as características dela. A pessoa que detiver a chave, antes de se atrever a entrar no templo, deverá ter muito cuidado porque pode ser morta caso não tenha as características do feitiço alocado no objeto roubado.

[Akemi] – Quais são essas características?

[Kaid] – Deverá ter um coração puro e entrar no templo sem a intenção de roubar nada.

[Akemi] – Certo, eu já entendi. Então, é muito provável que eles procurem um bode expiatório.

[Kaid] – Sim, e eu pensei em você, afinal, não corre risco nenhum.

[Akemi] – O problema é que quando eu pegasse os meus pergaminhos, eu teria que voltar ao encontro deles. Eu imaginei que o seu plano era esse e é por isso que eu digo que ele é falho.

[Kaid] – Me diga você o seu. Não foi você que acabou de dizer que tinha um?

[Akemi] – Eu tenho. É mais fácil irmos até o templo, eu entro, pego o que é meu e o que me pertence, antes que eles tentem invadir.

[Kaid] – Neste estado?

[Akemi] – O fato de estar cega não vai me atrapalhar a entrar em um templo.

[Kaid] – Como você vai pegar os pergaminhos e tudo o que seu clã deixou sem olhar para onde está andando, em que lugar você está procurando?

[Akemi] – Eu não sei, mas não posso permitir que eles roubem o que é meu!

[Kaid] – Eu concordo, mas não há chances de dar certo, Akemi.

[Akemi] – Isso é tão injusto...

[Kaid] – A sua cegueira foi algo que ninguém poderia prever. Eu tinha planejado tudo, mas agora teremos que pensar em uma outra forma.

[Akemi] – Olha, não precisa jogar na minha cara que eu estraguei tudo!

[Kaid] – Ninguém está jogando na sua cara. Eu só estou dizendo a verdade. Você precisa se conformar com isso, Akemi.

[Akemi] – Eu não posso me conformar...

[Kaid] – E por que não?

[Akemi] – Eu não posso, eu não quero e não _vou_ me conformar! Eu não cheguei aqui, depois de tudo que passei; tanto treinamento para nada? Não! Não vou permitir.

[Kaid] – Tenha calma. Não estou dizendo que é o fim. Aliás, é melhor eu dar uma olhada na sua costela. Ainda está doendo?

[Akemi] – A dor aumenta e diminui em intervalos de tempo. Não sei ao certo o espaço entre eles, mas não dá para entender o que está acontecendo.

[Kaid] – É melhor buscar as velas para poder enxergar se é algum tipo de jutsu. Enquanto não estou aqui, tire o braço da manga, no lado da costela que está doendo e se cubra com lençol que está dobrado, bem do seu lado direito.

O casebre que os ninjas construíram, embora deveras improvisado, foi feito com bastante cuidado com desabamentos e imprevistos, utilizando materiais resistentes como madeiras dos troncos das árvores. Portanto, os passos de Kaid causavam barulho quando a sola de seu sapato entrava em contato com o chão, permitindo que Akemi presumisse a sua distância e que, em um determinado momento, estava sozinha naquele cômodo.

Assim que o silêncio tomou conta de seus ouvidos, a jovem despiu o braço de uma manga, retirando a roupa que estava por baixo do kimono, deixando à mostra o local dolorido, na costela. Seguidamente, ela apalpou o seu lado esquerdo, encontrando o lençol que Kaid indicara há poucos instantes, e o usou para cobrir a frente de seu corpo.

Enquanto o retorno de seu sensei não era breve, Akemi fechou os olhos, sem muita diferença, obviamente, e ocupou sua mente com as recordações do seu encontro com Itachi. Dentre tantas cenas que passavam na sua cabeça, a jovem abriu os olhos, demonstrando facialmente uma expressão de preocupação e sussurrou para si mesma como se alguém fosse respondê-la.

[Akemi] – Itachi...o que você está tramando?


	10. Chapter 10

Prezados leitores,

Surpreendentemente, eu recebi, logo após a publicação do capítulo anterior, sete mensagens de diferentes pessoas nessa semana. É uma surpresa para mim porque nunca imaginei que haveria tanta gente acompanhando a minha fic e com tanta curiosidade na cabeça! Obrigada pelo carinho, leitores!

Não entendam como uma reclamação e sim como um comentário de uma autora muito alegre diante da atenção de todos, pois é muito gratificante saber que o meu trabalho tem alguma valia, não só para mim, mas também para outrem. Eu agradeço imensamente todos os elogios, todo o carinho e atenção dos meus leitores.

Enfim, eu verifiquei que as dúvidas mais frequentes cingem em um assunto de capítulos anteriores e para ficar mais prático e fácil a todos, decidi esclarecer publicamente.

Uma das questões é se a personagem Akemi está realmente cega e o que originou isso. A resposta para tanto está no momento da conversa entre Inazuma e Akemi, do capítulo anterior, mas se não ficou claro é preciso que eu como autora, o faça para todos. Pois bem, a resposta é "sim", Akemi está cega porque desrespeitou o espírito do dragão alojado no corpo dela, Inazuma, e o período da cegueira ainda é indeterminado para vocês, meus leitores. Eu acho que é um exagero, mas que posso fazer? Inazuma ficou p* da vida e quis provar que a sua grandeza merece respeito, algo que Akemi jamais demonstrou e agora está pagando por isso.

Eu notei que muitos estão confundindo Inazuma com Raijuu, a kyuubi (fera) de seis caudas, também denominada como Rokubi; bem, são criaturas MUITO diferentes e, por favor, entendam que Inazuma é um espírito somente e não uma fera em si. No primeiro capítulo, a história do dragão é narrada e explica que se trata de uma criatura oriunda dos poderes divinos. (Aliás, Raijuu é uma doninha, salvo engano, e Inazuma é um dragão). Logo, são seres distintos.

Na saga original, a kyuubi Raijuu/ Rokubi ainda não teve aparição, salvo engano², e é por isso que não devem se sentir culpados pela confusão e saibam que a autora compreende as dúvidas de seus leitores. Sem problemas!

Para ficar cristalino, eu vou simplificar a idéia da personagem Inazuma na minha fic e espero que consigam captar a idéia: Inazuma era um ancião que foi transformado em uma fera pelo Deus do Céu, para que fosse punido pelos crimes que cometeu quando era um ser humano. Inazuma voltaria a ser humano e teria a juventude eterna se ele provasse que poderia ser bom o bastante, responsável pela vida que leva, tomando conta de todo o céu de maneira superior ao Deus do Céu que outrora era o encarregado deste trabalho. Porém, durante seu tempo como dragão, Inazuma se apaixonou pela primeira mulher da linhagem do clã Matsuyama que serviu de incentivo para ele almejar a voltar a sua forma humana o quanto antes; mas, infelizmente, a sua amada morreu em uma batalha cruel. Antes, essa mulher deu a luz a um menino e isso fez com que Inazuma percebesse o valor da sua interferência na vida daquele clã. Sendo assim, ele se comprometeu a proteger a família dela a qualquer custo e decidiu que a melhor maneira de contribuir com isso, era através de seus poderes e por essa razão, sacrificou seu corpo físico, transformando-se em energia de um trovão que foi lançado sobre o filho de sua amada: Shizuo Matsuyama.

Pois bem, o espírito de Inazuma carrega todos os poderes, intactos, que ele tinha quando ainda estava com seu corpo, mas o seu hospedeiro adquire algumas habilidades por alojar o espírito da fera dentro de si. Todos sabem que as habilidades dos ninjas tendem a um elemento em particular, pois é este que o ninja tem mais predisposição/ 'afinidade', que apresenta mais força, possui mais facilidade nos jutsus e o desempenho é muito melhor em comparação com os demais, certo? É claro que não significa que eles não possam executar jutsus de outros elementos, mas existe um desses que o ninja, em razão da genética hereditária (não entendam como kekkei genkai, mas sim porque seus parentes também possuem essa mesma predisposição com tal elemento e isso reflete no descendente como tendência genética), apresenta mais facilidade, aptidão, eficiência e destreza.

O elemento original do referido clã é o vento, mas o espírito de Inazuma tende para o elemento do trovão. Sendo assim, o clã Matsuyama possuía destreza tanto para o elemento do vento como também para o trovão.

Compreendido essa parte, vejamos: se o ninja que aloja o espírito, adquire as habilidades deles porque é um fator involuntário, então, o ninja tem os mesmos poderes que o dragão? Não! O fato de ter o espírito alojado não implica em ter os mesmos poderes e sim só a aptidão para a manipulação do elemento do trovão quanto aos jutsus e algumas habilidades que vão aparecendo conforme a evolução do ninja; entretanto, é possível que o ninja consiga ter os mesmos poderes, se absorver o espírito de Inazuma. Lembrem-se meus caros, que ninguém ainda conseguiu controlar completamente o espírito e adquirir toda a força da fera, e o único que conseguiu no "marromenos" foi o Shizuo Matsuyama (que foi morto tentando passar seus poderes ao filho), mas como isso tudo será feito... ainda é segredo que será desvendado por vocês, meus leitores, no decorrer da história.

Outra questão que achei bem pertinente tratar com vocês é de uma "fã" assídua da minha fic, que eu chamo de duracell: "Se os poderes advindos de Inazuma não são um kekkei genkai, por que então deram até um nome?". Excelente dúvida!

Teoricamente, não se pode chamar de kekkei genkai, mas há habilidades advindas do espírito que incorporam no ninja e elas acabam sendo herdadas pelos seus sucessores, de certa forma. Porém, essa dúvida poderá ser totalmente esclarecida após alguns capítulos. Bem, a resposta é bem simples: ao se alojar no corpo de um ninja, o espírito de Inazuma é absorvido paulatinamente e isso implica na aparição de novos poderes e habilidades ao ninja. Vejamos, a Akemi descobriu um novo poder em razão da parcial absorção dos espíritos deles, certo? Ok. Entendido isso, imagine então que esse poder já está incorporado/ integrado no ninja e mesmo que Inazuma saia do corpo, ou morra, ou qualquer outra coisa, esse poder irá permanecer com o ninja. Logo, esse poder pode até ser carregado nas futuras gerações. Sendo assim, o poder de Inazuma é kekkei genkai sim, de um certo ponto de vista, mas não no stricto sensu.

Todavia, posso garantir de antemão que os poderes se tornarão um kekkei genkai e se alguém prestou atenção de como isso é possível, já deve imaginar o que poderá acontecer na minha fic, né?

As meninas loucas e histéricas que acompanham minha fic e que compartilham a minha atração mortal e descomunal pelo 'tesudo' Itachi, estão me cobrando insistentemente, sob pena de morte, sobre o seu encontro com a Akemi! Ok. Eu sei que prometi que iria colocar o flashback no capítulo 9, mas acabou que este ficou muito comprido e presumi que ficaria muito desgastante a leitura se houvesse a inclusão de tal porque é necessário atenção e acompanhar meu raciocínio. E mistério nunca foi demais, não é? Aliás, se continuarem me pressionando, vocês verão que fim eu dou em Akemi e Itachi! Entenderam a minha ameaça? Hahahaha. Brincadeira!

Contudo, para a alegria de todas as fãs de Itachi, o flashback já está incluso neste capítulo 10. Podem gritar à vontade!

Essas são as frequentes, mas pelo visto, tem de outra leitora que ficou com dúvidas e me mandou através da review. Pois bem, vamos lá:

1 – Antes, eu preciso incluir uma correção: eu sei que me refiro ao Kage do país do trovão como Hokage, apesar de não ser o termo certo, porém, antes de postar esta fic no fanfiction, eu já a publiquei em um fórum de rpg. Nesta situação, houve muita confusão e alguns dos leitores não compreendiam pelo termo correto. Por esta razão, eu sempre me referi como Hokage, mas o termo correto, como eu e muitos já sabem, o Kage do País do Trovão se chama Raikage. Agora vamos a pergunta: Nenhum Hokage de Konoha está no país do Trovão. O Raikage pediu ajuda do kage de Konoha para recuperar a chave do templo dos sacerdotes e o time sete foi designado para essa missão. Eu não lembro de dizer que algum kage está em um país diferente.

2 – Inazuma jogou uma maldição em Akemi, deixando-a cega, porque ela o desrespeitou e não quis ouvi-lo. Não podemos nos esquecer de que ele é um tanto arrogante e gosta de ser tratado como "majestade". Capice? Aliás, eu acho que Inazuma presumiu que um castigo seria bom para fazê-la amadurecer um pouco, o que eu acho muito bom. Akemi precisa crescer um pouquinho, né? Eu a amodoro, mas ás vezes, ela precisa pensar mais antes de falar.

3 – A Akemi não fica fora do corpo e isso não tem nada a ver com o Itachi. Esse lance de alma e corpo é em virtude da união parcial dos espíritos de Akemi e Inazuma. Vejamos: o dragão tem essa habilidade de projeção astral, certo? A Akemi desenvolveu algo semelhante; uma força oculta criou a dimensão onde a alma dela tem um mundo próprio para que a alma dela "viva" como se fosse um corpo real. Imagine que é como se fosse quando o Naruto encontra com o espírito da Raposa de Nove Caudas, até onde o Sasuke conseguiu se infiltrar no primeiro episódio da saga shippuuden. O Naruto não sai do corpo e nem nada. Tudo que acontece é na mente, mas no caso da Akemi, são as almas dela e do dragão que se encontram, nessa dimensão desconhecida, como se tivessem vida própria, em um mundo só deles, separados do real. Entendido?

4 – É uma bela observação. Você está quase no caminho certo, mas ainda não é isso exatamente. A dor na costela ainda é mistério, mas posso adiantar que trata-se de uma 'etapa'.

5 – Não. O momento que ela soube que tinha essa aptidão será tratado no próximo capítulo. Eu estou muito bondosa, hoje, e facilitarei sua vida adiantando algumas informações, ok? Ela descobriu pelo Kaid, em um treino, já faz tempo, mas claro, ainda não falei isso em nenhum capítulo. Por isso, é assunto futuro.

O elemento do vento é o originário do clã Matsuyama, mas por causa de Inazuma e sua interferência espiritual, o elemento do trovão entra em cena. Veja, no anime original já menciona que todos os ninjas podem executar jutsus de quaisquer elementos, mas tem sempre algum em especial que eles têm mais aptidão, certo? Uchiha com o Fogo, Uzumaki com o Vento, Kakashi com Trovão e assim vai. A Akemi tem, na verdade, com o vento, mas como aloja Inazuma, tem o trovão também. Ou seja, ela tem destreza com os dois elementos, como Haku tinha com o vento e a água. Porém, como já vimos, algo aconteceu de errado e ela não pôde executar com tanta facilidade, e por esta razão, ela recorreu ao segundo elemento que tem predisposição: o vento. E como o Kaid já falou no capítulo anterior, ela nunca deu atenção para os jutsus desse elemento e é por isso que ainda é tudo muito novo para vocês.

6 – O esconderijo não passa pelo labirinto do Orochimaru, muito menos pela casa de Madara (ui quem me dera! Agarrá-lo-ia de noite bem forte! *-*), mas é parecido porque era bem comum que os grupos de Nukenins se instalassem em locais de difícil acesso. Bem, eu não me lembro de dizer, em nenhuma passagem do capítulo, que o esconderijo de Akemi e Kaid passava pelo labirinto de Orochimaru, nem da casa de Madara, afinal, eles estão no país do Trovão.

Não é tão complexo. A porta é uma cachoeira que só abre após escrever uma palavra com o próprio sangue em uma pedra específica. Depois, a água pára, a queda da cachoeira se divide como uma cortina e abre passagem; no fundo da caverna tem um buraco que no fim tem rochas pontiagudas, em seguida de um labirinto em uma floresta (como do Orochimaru), e no fim tem esse casebre. Não há armadilhas ou obstáculos, somente um caminho certo. Por isso, eu não o considero um bom esconderijo ou com tamanha dificuldade de acesso. Ele só é longo, distante e com falhas na segurança. O que não ocorre no caso de Orochimaru e Madara.

Esse lugar era habitado por outras pessoas antes deles. O casebre é só um abrigo para não serem descobertos, entendeu? Eles não podem ficar em um território sem permissão, sabendo ainda que Akemi fugiu de Konoha e é descendente de um Matsuyama. Aliás, todos pensam que ela está morta e se isso for desmentido haverá uma guerra. Akemi seria caçada e, consequentemente, morta. Isso eu já mencionei em capítulos anteriores e deixei bem explicado a justificativa para tal.

O esconderijo da Akatsuki é bem mais complicado. Não tem nem comparação.

7 – Não sei o que se trata que falei sobre o Itachi, mas se esclareceu alguma coisa, fico feliz.

Bem, eu acho que já chega de notas da autora porque senão a história do capítulo ficará gigantesca!

Bom divertimento a todos vocês!

"Aqui, em todas as letras, eu dedico todo o meu amor ao herdeiro Uchiha..."

O Sol já havia se posto no horizonte, entre as montanhas no país do Trovão, deixando que o céu escurecesse e as estrelas tomassem conta da beleza noturna com os seus rajados de luzes cintilantes.

Todos os aldeões passaram a se recolher para as suas respectivas casas, cansados do trabalho e sedentos pela comida de suas esposas/mães/parentes e suas confortáveis camas aquecidas; era a hora que deveriam repousar, hora de voltar para os seus aposentos e descansar para o dia seguinte. As luzes das casas iluminavam os arredores dos vilarejos, as ruas começavam a ficar desertas ao mesmo tempo em que o comércio cessava com a agitação rotineira de sempre.

A noite estava calma, deixando as ruas vagas e monótonas, desertadas pelas pessoas dos vilarejos; poucos estabelecimentos permaneciam abertos em razão do entardecer do dia. Enfim, o dia chegara ao fim e a noite predominava no País do Trovão.

A falta de luz impossibilitava a percepção do decurso do tempo a quem estivesse no esconderijo de Akemi e Kaid, já que o lugar situava em uma depressão de uma caverna sem acesso a nenhuma passagem externa ao não ser por cima. Logo, ambos desconheciam o que se passava na aldeia da Nuvem enquanto estavam enfurnados naquele casebre precoce, muito embora o fator da segurança preponderasse sobre a curiosidade em relação ao céu estrelado ou ensolarado.

No interior da casa, Akemi ainda permanecia imóvel, sentada em cima daquela cama feita de palha, - que mais parecia uma esteira indígena coberta por um lençol branco - esperando Kaid retornar ao cômodo para resolverem o problema trágico que a afligia. A kunoichi sentia um aperto no peito quando vislumbrava um futuro sem nenhuma expectativa da qual sempre sonhou ou da qual nasceu para desempenhar e alcançar. A idéia de uma vida sem o privilégio de ver o mundo como já vira antes, e tantas desventuras que aparataram repentinamente, desmoronava com suas ambições e a levavam a crer que todo o sacrifício de Kaid e de sua família foi em vão. Uma previsão de seu fracasso como ninja, a impossibilidade de cumprir a missão que a aguardou durante tanto tempo até o seu nascimento, e todas as esperanças que as pessoas ao seu redor alimentavam sobre a jovem, direcionavam a mente dela a uma pessoa em especial: Sasuke. Por mais que ela quisesse sentir alguma coisa quando o rosto do garoto aparecia na sua mente, Akemi não conseguia cogitar a sentir qualquer tipo de afeto. Ela simplesmente sentia um vazio no seu coração, algo que jamais acontecera e algo muito diferente do que sempre fora.

Ela podia se lembrar perfeitamente dos momentos quando via Sasuke, de como seu coração ameaçava saltar pela boca, palpitando no seu peito desesperadamente, provocando um nó na garganta e um aperto no estômago. Era um sentimento muito especial que deixava saudades, embora Akemi desconfiasse que nem isso conseguia sentir por ele. Pelo menos, não mais.

Inazuma cumpriu a sua parte quando se comprometeu a conceder o desejo de Akemi e realizar o que ela havia decidido para sua vida. Não poderia culpá-lo pelo vazio, mas não pouparia em acusá-lo da escuridão dos seus olhos. Aliás, como se não bastasse, já tinha uma escuridão que assombrava sua alma... por que mais uma?

Ela tinha conhecimento da verdadeira razão de estar cega e considerava um exagero da parte do espírito do dragão, mas o que mais a preocupava era a forma de reverter a situação para que os fantasmas da idéia de um futuro nada próspero parassem de assombrar seus pensamentos.

Enquanto Kaid não retornava ao recinto, Akemi o aguardava com ansiedade e isso concorria demasiadamente para que seus pensamentos se desenrolassem a mil.

Os dias de seu treinamento, sua infância, os momentos junto ao Sasuke, os encontros com Inazuma, a vida com os Uchiha e o encontro com Itachi passavam como um filme na mente da jovem ninja. Algumas recordações eram de momentos felizes e outras não, principalmente, a última com Itachi.

[Flashback: o encontro com Itachi/ Local: País do Trovão, fora do esconderijo de Akemi e Kaid. Três dias atrás]:

O sensei da herdeira do Clã Matsuyama estava treinando com a sua pupila a arte do taijutsu, sobre o lago do vale dos aldeões das proximidades da Aldeia da Nuvem, como sempre faziam em todas as manhãs.

A jovem não demonstrava qualquer dificuldade em permanecer com os pés sobre a água, ao mesmo tempo em que lutava com Kaid, corpo a corpo, sem qualquer desequilíbrio ou deslize. Um hipotético espectador poderia afirmar com total convicção de que a destreza da kunoichi era inegavelmente absoluta para com a manipulação de seu chakra. Akemi, apesar de jovem, era muito habilidosa e sempre fazia questão de não deixar dúvidas de que o sangue Matsuyama corria pelas suas veias.

No mesmo ritmo, Kaid revidava os ataques de Akemi, e voltava a atacar ferozmente. Ele não poupava esforços para tentar atingir sua aluna em pontos vitais, ao passo que ela despendia energia para ser veloz suficiente para se defender ou se esquivar.

[Kaid] – Você está hesitando! Pare de ficar na defensiva e ataque! Você acha que o seu inimigo irá entregar a ti alguma oportunidade para atacá-lo? Revide, Akemi!

O ex-membro da ANBU mostrava-se um sensei exigente e rigoroso. Akemi não desistia e tentava alcançá-lo com a mesma velocidade, mas a arena era muito diferente e isso exigia muita atenção da garota. Os ninjas não estavam em terra firme e sim sobre a água, e, por isso, Akemi tinha que concentrar seu chakra o tempo todo para os seus pés, pois do contrário, seu corpo afundaria no lago e Kaid a castigaria severamente.

[Kaid] – Se você não revidar na próxima, pode esquecer a aula do doujutsu que eu prometi que iria lhe ensinar ainda hoje. E se é que vou ensinar! Como pretende alcançar a perfeição do estilo da sua família se nem mesmo consegue me arranhar?

Uma ameaça ou um incentivo, a mensagem produzira o efeito pretendido: Akemi franziu a testa e cerrou os punhos, demonstrando que entendera o que aquilo significava e por isso, se apressou a acelerar o seu raciocínio para bolar algum plano que funcionasse para deixar Kaid surpreso o bastante para considerar que ela merecia aprender o tal jutsu novo. Com muita atenção nos movimentos e mantendo o controle de chakra, Akemi observou os arredores rapidamente e finalmente, conseguiu pensar em uma maneira única e inteligente de derrotar Kaid naquele combate.

[Kaid] – Mantenha a sua visão no oponente!

Kaid saltou para o alto e retornava para baixo com um chute potente, concentrando chakra em toda a perna que estava esticada e apontada para Akemi. Aquele golpe era direto, eficaz e veloz, mas devido a tanta velocidade do retorno de seu sensei, Akemi supôs que seria pouco provável que ele conseguisse brecar a tempo. Ela conseguiu verificar que em um ataque como esses é bem difícil manter a guarda para um contra-ataque também direto, veloz e com mais potência. Sendo assim, Akemi concentrou ainda mais chakra nos seus pés, pegando impulso dos calcanhares, e saltou para o alto na direção de Kaid. Em seguida, ela girou o tronco e desferiu um chute giratório, mirado na costela do shinobi, porém, ele foi muito mais rápido. Kaid conseguiu repelir o ataque, provando que sua defesa poderia ser intransponível até mesmo em um golpe como aquele. Ele segurou a perna de sua pupila e arremessou o corpo dela contra a água com toda a sua força bruta.

Aparentemente, a intenção de Akemi era essa; com um sorriso de soslaio na face, ela voltou a sua posição estanque, em pleno ar, mesmo que seu corpo decolava em direção a água, e aguardou o perímetro certo. Kaid ainda estava mais acima, o que significava que a kunoichi seria a primeira a chegar à água. O ex-membro da ANBU estava pronto para começar um longo sermão e dizer o quanto sua aluna era fraca e previsível, mas em um movimento surpreendente, Akemi concentrou seu chakra na palma das mãos, e prontamente, impediu a colisão do seu corpo contra a água. Ela reuniu uma boa quantidade de força, concentrando seu chakra nas suas pernas e nos braços, permaneceu em posição vertical (de ponta-cabeça), ainda mantendo-se com as mãos sobre a água, pegou impulso pelos cotovelos e usou seus membros superiores para girar o seu corpo como um carrossel, produzindo um movimento rotatório. Dentro de mínimos segundos, o movimento tomou uma velocidade extraordinária, espalhando água para todos os lados, o que deixou Kaid espantado com a evolução de sua aluna quanto ao condicionamento físico. Enquanto o corpo da jovem Matsuyama girava em seu próprio eixo, cada vez mais aumentando a velocidade, Kaid percebeu que as mãos de Akemi não estavam mais tocando a superfície da água e que o vulto daquele "tornado humano" aumentara de tamanho.

Akemi usara seu chakra para movimentar seu corpo com bastante impulso e ao fazer com que atingisse uma velocidade suficiente para mantê-la suspensa em pleno ar, ela aplicou o seu taijutsu especial: o chute de pássaros giratórios. O vulto se expandira porque Akemi havia aberto suas pernas, como em uma espacate, e as utilizava para avançar contra o seu sensei.

[Akemi] – Kaiten-tori Kyakushuu! (Créditos: Spinning bird Kick, Chun Li).

O golpe do taijutsu de Akemi disparou como um raio certeiro sobre Kaid. Este não conseguiu se defender diante da celeridade do ataque e foi obrigado a ceder as leis da física da inércia, sendo arremessado para o outro lado do lago. Quando cessou a rotação, Akemi deu uma cambalhota no ar e pousou em uma pedra próxima da margem do lago para tomar um pouco de fôlego. O treino daquele dia começara de madrugada e já estava se estendendo até o meio-dia, portanto, há de compreender que ela chegara a uma exaustão física e espiritual, pois, afinal o controle de chakra em um lago com fortes correntezas exigia muita concentração e acabava causando muito desgaste mental.

A respiração de Akemi estava acelerada, o suor de seu rosto se misturava com as gotas de água do lago, algumas das suas madeixas azuis estavam grudadas na sua pele vez que o treino também se tornara uma forma desagradável de se banhar com a água do lago. A kunoichi se apresentava fisicamente muito cansada, ofegante e acima de tudo ensopada.

Passado alguns minutos, Kaid ainda não havia retornado ao local do treino ou sinalizou algum sinal de vida, o que começou a preocupar a jovem ninja que mal conseguia se levantar por causa do peso do kimono encharcado, juntamente com os pesos das cargas nas polainas dedicados para treinamento.

É bem verdade que a garota não aceitava que o seu corpo não aguentasse mais algumas horas de treino, mas, independente de ser orgulhosa ou não, ela sabia que suas energias iriam se esgotar dentro de pouquíssimo tempo. Akemi desconfiava que Kaid retornasse com um ataque poderoso e se ficasse ali parada, cedendo ao cansaço, teria que sofrer as consequências que mais detestava: sem comida e nada de ensinamento sobre novos jutsus.

[Akemi] – Esse kimono está pesando que nem um chumbo. Ah, ele é bonito, mas eu preciso me mexer.

Em meio de cambaleios e passos oscilantes, Akemi se escorou na árvore mais próxima, despiu seu kimono lilás, - mantendo apenas a roupa que vestia por baixo, nos casos em que a luta exigia mais do seu desempenho físico – relaxou os músculos e demorou-se em um longo inspiro de ar puro para que deixasse de ofegar como antes e controlasse a sua respiração. Assim que se sentiu mais disposta e que seu corpo estava mais descansado, Akemi se colocou de pé corretamente, produzindo uma silhueta em frente ao Sol radiante do meio-dia cuja iluminação possibilitou uma percepção nítida sobre cada detalhe da jovem: os cabelos azuis escuros, depois de livres e desprotegidos pelo bun cover, mostraram-se longos e lisos; os olhos cor de âmbar cintilavam conforme o brilho dos raios solares; a pele clara e úmida se avermelhava paulatinamente com o calor do ambiente; seu corpo já exibia curvas sinuosas e até voluptuosas, apesar da pouca idade. Aparentemente, a fase da puberdade já estava próxima e algumas privilegiadas protuberâncias se acentuavam quando não cobertas pelo kimono estampado por ilustrações de flores de ameixas-brancas. Aquela vestimenta era uma peça inteiriça de tecido flexível, justo ao corpo – o que possibilitaria aos hipotéticos homens expectadores uma visão ímpar – cuja cor negra do vestuário contrastava com o cintilar metálico da cor azul de sua armadura shinobi (proteção do tórax, caneleiras, cotoveleiras e ombreiras). Evidentemente, o vestuário não era para exibicionismo de desenvolvimento repentino de pré-adolescente, e sim para melhor locomoção, agilidade e flexibilidade nas batalhas. Todavia, essa roupa deveria permanecer escondida por outra, visto que se isso não fosse feito, qualquer pessoa poderia notar que Akemi era uma ninja e isso causaria muitos problemas.

De fato, qualquer vacilo poderia acabar com todos os seus planos e as conseqüências disso seriam incontrolavelmente devastadoras para a kunoichi. Por isso, ela não se via em outra opção senão de acatar as orientações de Kaid e confiar, parcialmente, nas informações que ele revelava. Entretanto, Akemi não podia deixar de sentir suspeitas em relação a seu sensei embora não soubesse explicar alguma razão em especial, mas tinha absoluta certeza de que Kaid escondia algum segredo sujo. Talvez, a razão em especial fosse por causa da falta de afinidade ou das primeiras impressões que não causaram bons efeitos. Quaisquer que fossem os motivos, nenhum deles poderia justificar aquela desconfiança sombria, ou até mudá-la e quiçá debelá-la.

Já se passara alguns minutos e o retorno de Kaid ainda não ocorrera, preocupando ainda mais a jovem ninja.

[Akemi] – Eu não usei muita força no taijutsu para deixá-lo inconsciente, mas é melhor ir averiguar...

Antes que pudesse tocar no seu kimono para vesti-lo novamente e ir procurar por seu sensei, Akemi escutou um choro de uma criança que vinha no interior da floresta que sucedia o lago. Ela voltou o seu olhar para a direção onde Kaid fora arremessado e tornou a mirar a floresta, tentando se decidir o que deveria fazer: ir atrás do seu sensei ou verificar o que estava acontecendo dentro da floresta.

O choro da criança era persistente e parecia ser resultante de algum acontecimento triste ou grave. A lamúria daquela criança estava partindo o coração da jovem kunoichi, além de estimular a sua curiosidade petulante.

Akemi concluiu que Kaid já era bem velho para precisar de qualquer ajuda e que poderia se cuidar sozinho. Sendo assim, ela deixou o seu "disfarce" para trás, pois presumiu que uma criança não iria denunciá-la e também só apareceria em "público" se fosse realmente necessário, afinal, como uma kunoichi bem treinada, deveria aproximar-se do local sem que sua presença fosse notada e permaneceria escondida até que não houvesse nenhum sinal de perigo. E assim foi feito. Akemi adentrou na floresta, preservando a sutileza e tomando muita cautela para não ser notada, e logo que chegou ao lugar onde a criança estava e chorava, a jovem se escondeu embaixo de um arbusto e analisou atentamente os arredores para certificar se era seguro arriscar a sua aparição à criança.

O treinamento de Kaid deveria ser parabenizado, pois Akemi conseguiu perceber que aquilo era um genjutsu, o que significava que era uma emboscada de algum inimigo.

Prontamente, ela realizou os selos de libertação do genjutsu e voltou a observar os arredores para identificar onde estava o ninja que conjurou o genjutsu, mas não havia ninguém.

[Akemi] – Se não vai aparecer, vou fazer com que desapareça de uma vez por todas.

Antes que ela pudesse alcançar o seu pergaminho de invocação de Gyakuu, o tigre branco devastador que poderia perseguir o autor do genjutsu, o seu punho foi impedido por uma mão pertencente a um sujeito que aparecera às suas costas, sem que ela sequer notasse a aproximação.

" - Eu não faria isso se estivesse no estado que você está agora, Akemi."

Aquela voz soou nos ouvidos de Akemi como um ruído de uma assombração. A feição de pavor estampada na sua face e, as gotas de suor que escorreu pela sua têmpora, indicavam que a voz vinha de alguém conhecido e que, certamente, causava temor na kunoichi. Os seus olhos estavam arregalados e sua boca permanecia entreaberta sem emitir qualquer som, demonstrando que ela ainda permanecia em estado de choque.

A voz era masculina e muito familiar a jovem Matsuyama. Na realidade, ela reconheceu rapidamente de quem pertencia àquela voz sombria e temperada de frieza e desprezo.

[Akemi] – Itachi?

Vagarosamente, ela virou o rosto levemente para trás e seus olhos se depararam com quem temia que pertencesse a voz. Suas mãos tremiam assim como todo o resto do seu corpo, fazendo com que a mão de Itachi Uchiha seguisse o mesmo movimento de trepidação.

[Itachi] – Há quanto tempo, Akemi.

Akemi não conseguia acreditar que estava diante de Itachi e como tudo aquilo era possível. Ela tentava e relutava para não tremer mais, porém, a idéia de que a distância entre ela e o assassino, de um dos clãs mais poderosos, era a de um centímetro de proximidade, não colaborava muito com a palavra coragem.

[Itachi] – Não precisa ficar com medo. Não vim até aqui para matá-la.

No mesmo instante, o corpo de Akemi respondeu ao seu desejo e cessou com o tremor, automaticamente, como se as palavras de Itachi fossem mágicas. Akemi franziu a testa, comprimiu os olhos e desvencilhou seu punho das mãos do suposto primo e hesitou na bainha de sua kunai.

[Akemi] – Não brinque comigo, Itachi!

Ela estava pronta para desembainhar uma kunai, quando os olhos de sharingan de Itachi entraram em contato com os de Akemi, impedindo de prosseguir com o ataque em questões de milésimos de segundos.

[Itachi] – _Mangekyou Sharingan_!

A mente da jovem fora golpeada pelo genjutsu Tsukuyomi de Itachi, da mesma forma como aconteceu com Sasuke na noite em que o clã Uchiha fora dizimado. Itachi mostrou à Akemi as mesmas cenas que mostrara ao seu irmão caçula, com enfoque no momento em que os pais adotivos de Akemi foram assassinados. Aquele genjutsu era cruel e causava efeitos devastadores à vítima.

Kaid já havia alertado sua pupila que este genjutsu era fatal e poderia ser irreversível mas, além disso, era um golpe inevitável e sem defesa para quem não detinha o kekkei genkai dos Uchiha.

Para seu azar, Akemi não pertence a tal família e por esta razão, não conseguiu se defender do genjutsu ou se quer libertar-se do mesmo. Ela se viu presa naquela dimensão do sharingan, sendo obrigada a presenciar a morte de cada membro de sua família adotiva e ter que suportar uma dor profunda e cruciante.

As cenas eram pavorosas e, se tornaram impossíveis de assistir quando Itachi mostrou o momento em que contara a Sasuke toda a verdade e este clamava por piedade ao seu onii-san. O sofrimento de seu querido "primo" provocou a queda de inúmeras lágrimas no rosto de Akemi, fazendo com que ela se sentisse péssima ao ver o desespero de Sasuke diante daquele massacre. O pior dos sentimentos que ela suportava em seu coração era de não estar lá, ao lado de quem amara um dia, para consolar ou ao menos, servir de companhia.

Ódio, remorso, tristeza, aflição, agonia ou qualquer que fosse o sentimento que despertara Akemi do Tsukuyomi, provou que era mais forte do que a potência do sharingan evoluído de Itachi. Mas por outro lado, ele não pareceu muito surpreso quando sua suposta prima conseguira se libertar do genjutsu que aplicara contra ela.

[Itachi] – Você resistiu bem ao meu Tsukuyomi, embora eu não tenha levado a sério. Mas os efeitos colaterais não podem ser evitados e eles continuam terríveis, independente da intensidade que o ninja despende no ataque.

Por mais que reunisse todas as suas forças, Akemi não conseguia movimentar um músculo por um milímetro sequer. Seus pensamentos estavam embaraçados, o que causava vertigem e enjôo, além também do fato de sentir um desfalque de sua energia vital, bem como um desgaste mental que parecia ser irreversível.

[Itachi] – Não se preocupe com isso, garota tola. Nenhum desses efeitos é irreversível, apesar de demorar a passar.

[Akemi] – O que você quer, seu...

Itachi se adiantou à conclusão da frase de Akemi e lançou um chute no tórax dela, arremessando-a para fora do arbusto e para outra extremidade da área da floresta.

[Itachi] – Eu estou falando. Não me interrompa.

Com o corpo totalmente reclinado ao chão, Akemi percebeu que não poderia se mexer por mais que tentasse ou relutasse. Ela tinha que assumir a superioridade de Itachi quanto à força e perícia em jutsus. Ainda assim, a dor oriunda daquele chute pareceu contribuir com as chances de impossibilitar os seus movimentos.

[Itachi] – Eu não estou aqui para lutar e sim para conversar.

[Akemi] – Que bela maneira de começar um diálogo!

[Itachi] – Foi o único jeito de fazê-la me ouvir e ficar quieta. Nunca passou pela minha cabeça que você iria cooperar, ficar parada e escutar o que tenho a dizer.

As imagens de seus pais adotivos sendo assassinados cruelmente ainda assombravam a mente da jovem e a dor ainda a impedia de revidar na mesma moeda a Itachi, porém, a revelação de que ele não queria travar uma luta surpreendeu Akemi de tal forma que a fizera se esquecer das razões que a imobilizavam.

Por um breve momento, Akemi pensou que era um blefe de Itachi, pois sempre foi convicta de que um dia ele a procuraria para matá-la como já fizera com o todo o resto do clã, exceto Sasuke.

[Itachi] – Vou direto ao assunto: eu sei que você não é uma Uchiha legítima e que é a única sobrevivente do Clã Matsuyama.

O conhecimento sobre o segredo de Akemi era restrito a poucas pessoas, e a inclusão de Itachi dentro da lista causara espanto a ela. Não havia possibilidades de ter descoberto sozinho ou por qualquer outra fonte que ele tenha buscado, pois a única fonte que ele poderia ter acesso era por Fugaku.

[Akemi] – Do que está falando?

[Itachi] – Eu sempre soube. Qualquer Uchiha legítimo que tivesse a sua força e quantidade de chakra desproporcional para tal idade, já teria desenvolvido um sharingan. No seu caso, eu nunca percebi nada e sempre suspeitei que houvesse algo de errado, além do fato de suas características físicas serem completamente incompatíveis com a do clã.

[Akemi] – Ora, e isso me torna uma Matsuyama por que...?

[Itachi] – Não insista nessa idiotice de tentar me fazer acreditar que não sabe do que estamos falando. Não sou estúpido como o Raikage.

[Akemi] – Ou fará o quê? Eu não tenho nada a perder, Itachi!

[Itachi] – Continuando...

[Akemi] – Não se atreva! Vá embora! Eu não tenho nada para falar com você!

[Itachi] – Você continua a mesma garota tola e hiperativa de sempre. Além, é claro, da petulância inquestionavelmente irritante.

[Akemi] – Até parece que você sabe alguma coisa sobre mim. Estava ocupado demais, planejando a morte da própria família.

[Itachi] – Sasuke ainda está vivo. Não fique tão nervosa.

[Akemi] – Não se atreva a falar o nome...

[Itachi] – Aquela shuriken foi a chave para tudo.

[Akemi] – O quê?

[Itachi] – Você não sabe, porque foi logo depois que abandonou Konoha, mas Sasuke correu para casa e me pediu para usar o sharingan e ver o que tinha na shuriken. Chuva de íons que se materializam com o oxigênio em volta do ferro da shuriken e podem formar palavras em torno de uma fumaça. Um jutsu amador, mas até que inteligente: alguém com um sharingan seria capaz de acompanhar os movimentos dos íons que formavam a frase. Muito engenhoso. Foi então que eu me dei conta de que somente um ninja detentor de um kekkei genkai que domina o elemento do trovão poderia ter feito um jutsu como aquele. E até condicioná-lo para o talento do Sharingan.

[Akemi] – E é por isso que você presumiu que eu fosse do clã Matsuyama? Isso não quer dizer nada. Muitos outros ninjas possuem kekkei genkai relacionado com o elemento trovão.

[Itachi] – Até quando você vai continuar com esse teatrinho ridículo orientado pela escória que Kaid provém?

[Akemi] – Acha que eu caio nessa? Que você veio conversar e não me matar? O que você quer, Itachi?

[Itachi] – Por mais que você me implorasse por sua morte, eu jamais faria a sua vontade.

[Akemi] – Além de velho regrediu para estado Neandertal? Jamais pediria clemência a você!

[Itachi] – Você não aprende...

Seguidamente, Itachi desferiu outro golpe no tórax de Akemi, provocando ainda mais dor na mesma e continuou com o diálogo. Ou deveríamos dizer monólogo?

[Itachi] – Como eu ia dizendo, quando eu percebi o que estava por trás daquele jutsu, fiz uma rápida pesquisa no acervo de informações do nosso clã e reduzi essa sua estatística de "muitos outros ninjas" para duas famílias conhecidas. As características físicas não me enganaram e indicaram que você era adotada e que sua família biológica era os Matsuyama. Mas como eu já disse, sempre tive minhas suspeitas. O seu jutsu ou o acervo de informações só foram meras suspeitas. Só pude confirmá-las através do meu próprio pai.

[Akemi] – Fu-Fugaku? Do que está falando?

[Itachi] – Certa vez, quando eu estava retornando da academia de uma missão, o meu pai e o meu tio, seu pai adotivo, conversando a seu respeito. Eu ouvi do meu próprio pai que você não é uma Uchiha e que foi adotada porque seu pai e todos do seu clã foram mortos.

[Akemi] – O que você está dizendo?

[Itachi] – Poupe energia e escute: na verdade, o meu tio estava reclamando de que você causaria problemas e que como não era da família, o clã não deveria se arriscar a tal ponto. O meu pai estava tentando contornar a situação e dizendo que você poderia favorecê-los futuramente...

[Akemi] – Então, por isso você foi atrás do meu passado? Hahahaha. Verificando arquivos mortos na sala de reunião do templo Uchiha? Não tinha mais nada de interessante a fazer ao não ser esquematizar uma maneira de exterminar o próprio clã?

[Itachi] – Como eu imaginei, você é muito imatura.

[Akemi] – O problema é que eu não quero ouvir nada do que você tenha a me dizer!

[Itachi] – Será mesmo?

[Akemi] – O que poderia me interessar?

[Itachi] – Absolutamente nada. O que uma mente vazia como a sua pode prosperar de útil?

[Akemi] – O que disse?

[Itachi] – Não sei como pode herdar os poderes do dragão.

[Akemi] – Os poderes do dragão? Como você...?

[Itachi] – Eu sei que carrega um espírito dentro de si também através da conversa do meu pai e também por causa das informações do acervo.

[Akemi] – Você está blefando...

[Itachi] – Eu sei que é verdade e sei também que esse espírito lhe dá um poder que até já foi nominado pelo seu clã: Seishingan-Ryuu.

[Akemi] - ...

[Itachi] – Esse poder ficou conhecido por uma teoria mentirosa e que não é do mesmo modo como eu, você, meu pai, o Hokage de Konoha e o Raikage, além do patético Kaid que você denomina como sensei, sabemos do que verdadeiramente se trata. A verdadeira teoria sempre foi omitida pelo seu clã, mas para justificar tamanhos poderes, eles disseram que era um kekkei genkai. O seu clã presumiu que a verdadeira versão abalaria o mundo inteiro e então inventou um boato: disseram que o kekkei genkai do Clã Matsuyama tratava-se de um poder nato dos membros da família, um poder advindo de uma outra fonte de energia diversa do chakra ou da stamina, e que abrigava uma força descomunal como a de um dragão mitológico. E ainda, mentiram que em uma luta contra um ninja do clã Hyuuga, este não conseguiu enxergar com o Byakugan de onde vinha toda aquela força e chakra ou aonde era a tal fonte. Então, já que a fonte era "invisível", deram esse nome: O Poder da Alma do Dragão.

[Akemi] – Você colocou a sua mente aguçada para pensar, mas chegou à conclusão errada.

[Itachi] – Heh. Esse seu teatrinho foi muito bem ensaiado.

[Akemi] – Se está te irritando, eu sugiro que você faça logo o que veio fazer e acabe com essa conversa sem sentido!

[Itachi] – Por que eu a mataria?

[Akemi] – Pelo mesmo motivo que matou o seu clã! Medir suas habilidades...

[Itachi] – Mesmo que fosse essa a razão, você não tem nenhuma habilidade que mereça ser comparada a minha. Seria perda de tempo.

[Akemi] – Como é?

[Itachi] - Se eu sei qual é a verdadeira força por trás do seu clã, é óbvio que também sei que tipo de adversária você pode se tornar.

[Akemi] – Não me provoque, Itachi!

[Itachi] - Igualmente ao Sasuke, eu a poupei para testar as minhas habilidades quando ambos forem páreos para mim. Fora isso, sua vida ou a de Sasuke não tem nenhuma serventia ou sequer me interessa.

[Akemi] – Não tem nada a ver com não ser uma Uchiha?

[Itachi] – A convivência com Kaid está deteriorando o seu cérebro. Não vim aqui para me justificar. Em breve, você sairá dos efeitos do Tsukuyomi e não tenho tempo para brincar com você, prima tola. Eu vim também para conversar com você a respeito de Kaid.

[Akemi] – Conta outra...

[Itachi] – Você não precisa mais dele, aliás, nunca precisou. O tipo de treinamento que ele pode lhe oferecer é no mínimo amador. Você precisa encontrar alguém que saiba sobre sua família e a liberte dessa prisão.

[Akemi] – Prisão?

[Itachi] – Claro...durante o sono nada é percebido.

[Akemi] – Por que está sussurrando?

[Itachi] – Não tenho mais tempo e vou ser breve: se afaste de Kaid e não vá com ele na missão sobre a chave do templo dos sacerdotes.

[Akemi] – Como você sabe dessa missão?

[Itachi] – Não importa. Apenas faça o que eu disse ou acabará morta.

[Akemi] – O que te faz pensar que vou aceitar qualquer ordem sua? Por que se importa se eu morrer?

[Itachi] – Não me importo com a sua vida, garota tola. Eu defendo os meus interesses e o espírito que você aloja é o que me interessa.

[Akemi] – Acha que pode controlá-lo? Não me faça rir, Itachi!

[Itachi] – Eu disse que queria controlá-lo?

[Akemi] – Ahn?

[Itachi] – Em todo caso, não se arrisque na missão e se afaste de Kaid. Você não precisa da chave para conseguir o quer e o que os ninjas querem.

[Akemi] – O que te faz pensar que confio em você?

[Itachi] – Absolutamente nada. Porém, veja a sua situação: um marasmo, seguindo ordens de um ninja que mal sabe quem é e de onde veio. E é exatamente isso que a preocupa.

[Akemi] – Que história é essa?

[Itachi] – É inútil...

[Akemi] – O que você está me escondendo, Itachi? Pára de brincar comigo!

[Itachi] – Depois que se afastar de Kaid, procure pelo dojô Haimai.

[Akemi] – Haimai? Esse é o nome do sensei de Kaid!

[Itachi] – Vá até esse dojô. Lá, eles já saberão quem você é e porque está lá.

[Akemi] – O que você está...?

[Itachi] – É uma pena que você pense assim. Você deve tirar Kaid do seu caminho o quanto antes e utilizar o seu jutsu mais potente para despistá-lo. Ele é um palhaço exonerado, traidor e mero peãozinho de um feudal corrupto.

[Akemi] – Você não sabe nada da vida dele. Está blefando!

[Itachi] – Hm. Os meus olhos já previam isso.

[Akemi] – Então, os seus olhos sharingan podem prever o futuro?

[Itachi] – Só percebeu isso agora?

[Akemi] – Se você prevê o futuro, sabe que eu vou atrás de você e irei matá-lo! Não deixarei que corrompa Sasuke e que acabe com a vida dele por causa do ódio que sente por você, Itachi! Pode escrever isso! Eu não vou permitir! Eu vou matar você! Eu não pouparei chakra para derrotá-lo! Você não vai destruir a vida do Sasuke! Eu não vou permitir, Itachi! Você vai pagar pelo sofrimento de todas as pessoas que ainda padecem pelo massacre do clã Uchiha!

Os olhos sharingan de Itachi cintilaram e crisparam como se tivessem visto algo intrigante. Itachi permaneceu com a feição serena que expele sua frieza perturbadora, porém, os traços faciais não negavam que o shinobi sentira uma sensação semelhante a alívio, vez que seus olhos cerraram rapidamente e os músculos dos maxilares relaxaram instantaneamente.

[Itachi] – Acho que já chega.

[Akemi] – Muito engraçado. Uma consulta ao futuro como escusa para que eu faça o que você quer? Quanta originalidade, Itachi.

Aos poucos, a dor na região torácica cessava e Akemi já poderia sentir que seus movimentos começavam a reagir. Itachi, em contra partida, avançou sorrateiramente na direção da jovem que ainda persistia com o corpo imóvel e estirado no chão, e ao tomar pouca distância, se agachou e deixou ao seu lado um pergaminho lacrado. Ele encarou Akemi com um olhar fixo e profundo como jamais fizera em todos os anos que partilharam uma vida como uma família e virou as costas para tomar o seu rumo.

[Itachi] – O dojô Haimai fica no final da fronteira, ao Norte. Você pode escolher dois caminhos: siga pela estrada após o templo dos sacerdotes ou por essa floresta. Depois que estiver pronta, poderá ler o conteúdo do pergaminho.

[Akemi] – Itachi...

Akemi conseguira se levantar, parcialmente, com muito esforço, mas ainda relutava contra o efeito da imobilização resultante dos golpes de Itachi. A kunoichi ainda se sentia trêmula e fraca para revidar ou se erguer completamente, mas conseguiu reunir forças o bastante para levantar seu rosto e encarar o assassino do próprio clã.

[Akemi] – Por que está fazendo isso? Se isso irá me ajudar, por que você, justo você, que me quer morta?

[Itachi] – Eu já expliquei que a sua vida e a de Sasuke, por ora, não me interessam.

[Akemi] – Ahn?

[Itachi] – Futuramente, eu quero testar as minhas habilidades com você e Sasuke, mas até lá...

[Akemi] – Até lá o quê?

[Itachi] –Tente acordar a sua alma e jamais ceda à escuridão. Siga o que estou dizendo e nos encontraremos dentro de alguns anos.

[Akemi] – O que você está dizendo?

[Itachi] – Mantenha aquele escroque fora da sua vida o quanto antes.

[Akemi] – Espere aí, Itachi!

A paralisia repentina impedira que a jovem conseguisse deter Itachi de partir, mas mesmo que ela pretendesse isso, o shinobi desaparecera de seu campo de visão, deixando para trás uma velha conhecida de infância cuja cabeça estava sobrecarregada de dúvidas e perguntas.

[Fim do Flashback]

Perdida nos seus devaneios, Akemi não percebeu que Kaid já havia retornado ao cômodo com todos os instrumentos necessários para fazer a análise dos seus olhos e da sua costela que ainda ardia em brasa cuja responsabilidade ainda era desconhecida.

Logo que o som do folhear das páginas dos livros de Kaid invadiu o sistema auditivo de Akemi, os seus devaneios se esvaíram e sua mente despertara para a realidade.

[Kaid] – Estava dormindo?

[Akemi] – Não. E então? Descobriu alguma coisa?

[Kaid] – Sim, mas muito pouco.

[Akemi] – Diga.

[Kaid] – Aparentemente, os seus olhos estão em ablepsia permanente. É como se a cegueira existisse desde o seu nascimento.

[Akemi] – Isso eu já desconfiava, mas você descobriu como isso pode ter ocorrido?

[Kaid] – Eu já descartei a possibilidade de ser por causa de um jutsu ou qualquer golpe. Também descartei veneno, fumaça ou qualquer contato com agentes externos.

[Akemi] – Não pode ter sido algum gás venenoso?

[Kaid] – Do modo como você fala, até parece que eu não a fiz estudar sobre química e biologia.

[Akemi] – É lógico! Eu não tenho como ver o meu reflexo e verificar se as veias oculares estão avermelhadas ou se meus olhos estão inchados!

[Kaid] – Descartou o ardor?

[Akemi] – A fumaça do cobre em combustão pode causar cegueira e não causa ardor nenhum. Não são todos os gases que produzem esse efeito colateral.

[Kaid] – Sim, mas os seus olhos estão normais.

[Akemi] – Normais?

[Kaid] – Você me entendeu!

[Akemi] – Hunf

[Kaid] – Não desconte sua raiva em mim com sarcasmo, sua insolente! Se tivesse seguido minhas ordens...

[Akemi] – Aconteceria do mesmo jeito! Pare de me tratar como se fosse uma criança!

[Kaid] – Então, não aja feito uma!

[Akemi] – Grr! Já chega! Você descobriu ou não?

[Kaid] – Eu suspeito que a cegueira seja oriunda do rompimento de alguns nervos do seu sistema nervoso.

[Akemi] – O que?

[Kaid] – Você estava sentindo dores agudas na cabeça no momento da luta com o jounin da aldeia da Nuvem, não é?

[Akemi] – As dores de cabeça são comuns. Não é impossível sentir dores agudas quando está em treinamento pesado desde madrugada até à tarde, sem nenhuma refeição e ainda utilizar jutsus que exigem muito chakra.

[Kaid] – Eu discordo. O seu encontro com Itachi...

[Akemi] – E lá vamos nós.

[Kaid] – Comporte-se! Como eu ia dizendo: no encontro, ele usou algum genjutsu?

[Akemi] – Posso estar enganada, mas acho que foi o Tsukuyomi. Itachi já atingiu o nível do Mangekyou Sharingan.

[Kaid] – Entendo. Bem, se ele usou um genjutsu tão poderoso contra você é bem capaz que isso tenha acarretado a cegueira.

[Akemi] – Como? O genjutsu Tsukuyomi tem efeitos colaterais bem mais fortes e eu consegui me libertar dele. E deveria ser instantâneo.

[Kaid] – É por isso que eu disse que era uma mera suposição minha. Para falar a verdade, eu não sei o que aconteceu para que perdesse a visão.

[Akemi] – O Tsukuyomi pode causar desgaste mental. Acha que é por isso que eu estava sentindo tanta dor na cabeça?

[Kaid] – É possível. Um genjutsu como esse pode ser catastrófico para o sistema nervoso, pois a mente fica completamente debilitada e deficiente. Talvez, creio eu, o rompimento de algum nervo em virtude do genjutsu provocou a sua cegueira.

Evidentemente, Akemi sabia que a autoria da sua cegueira não pertencia ao genjutsu de Itachi e sim a fúria de Inazuma, porém, ela supôs que era melhor transparecer de desentendida no assunto do que correr o risco de dizer a verdade e sofrer mais consequências.

[Akemi] – E a dor nas minhas costelas? O que descobriu?

[Kaid] – Eu não sei como dizer isso...

[Akemi] – Só diga logo! O que tem nas minhas costelas?

[Kaid] – Na sua pele, na região da costela, onde você disse que sentia dor, há um selo desenhado.

[Akemi] – É um jutsu de selamento?

[Kaid] – Eu não sei. Eu nunca vi esse tipo de selo, mas é um pouco parecido com os selos de invocação. Eu notei essa semelhança graças aos selos que estão desenhados nas ataduras dos seus punhos.

[Akemi] – Selos de invocação? É impossível. Eu não fiz contrato de sangue.

[Kaid] – Há casos raros em que não precisa do contrato de sangue, até mesmo porque este é um meio fraco para certa invocação.

[Akemi] – Como assim?

[Kaid] – Algumas invocações são de feras muito mais poderosas, muito mais do que se pode imaginar, e por isso, um simples contrato de sangue não é suficiente.

[Akemi] – Então, o que é suficiente?

[Kaid] – A alma.

[Akemi] – Você está querendo dizer que isso pode ser algum selamento de Inazuma?

[Kaid] – É bem possível.

[Akemi] – Os selos costumam causar dor?

[Kaid] – Alguns sim, mas porque estão consumindo o seu chakra. Por isso, eu acho que houve uma grande redução da quantidade que você possui.

[Akemi] – O meu chakra se reduziu pela metade...

[Kaid] – Sim. Eu construí essa linha de raciocínio de uma forma para corresponder fato por fato; a cegueira foi precedida pela dor na costela e simultaneamente, houve a redução de chakra. Acho isso muita coincidência. A razão da sua cegueira é a mesma para esse selo e a redução de chakra. Disso eu não tenho dúvida, mas eu não garanto que a minha teoria seja a correta.

[Akemi] – Certo, mas deixando isso de lado, quero tratar de algo mais importante.

[Kaid] – E o que seria?

[Akemi] – Kaid, você disse que eu teria um novo sensei.

[Kaid] – Sim. Ele poderá te ajudar a lutar no torneio mesmo com a deficiência visual.

[Akemi] – Qual é o nome dele?

[Kaid] – Por que a pergunta?

[Akemi] – Eu tenho o direito de saber, não acha?

[Kaid] – O seu novo sensei seria Fujiita Satoro, o mestre da Espada-Cega.

[Pensamento de Akemi]: "Fujiita Satoro? Espada-Cega? Esse nome não é estranho. Eu já ouvi em algum lugar, mas não me recordo. Só sei que boa coisa não é! Droga! O que eu faço? Espera!".

Naquele instante, Akemi relacionou todas as informações que Itachi dissera no encontro e passou a assimilar as respostas de acordo com a sua intuição e perspicácia.

[Pensamento de Akemi]: "Fujiita era um senhor feudal. Acho que já entendi. As minhas suspeitas que Kaid está escondendo algum podre do seu passado não é mera crise de perseguição e Itachi sabe o que é. Eu não vou conseguir encontrá-lo para que ele me responda, mas se for verdade o que ele disse, nesse dojô Haimai, eu encontrarei as respostas. Deve ser a hora certa de pular fora daqui e correr atrás de uma solução para essa cegueira. Não sei se é uma boa idéia, mas até agora, a previsão do Itachi está correta: a escuridão era a minha cegueira. Como ele sabia disso? Como iria adivinhar que Inazuma me amaldiçoaria? Não. Aqueles olhos, realmente, não mentem em relação ao futuro. E se for mentira e uma emboscada, pelo menos, eu não terei que conviver com a dúvida do que teria acontecido se não tivesse obedecido às orientações de Itachi. E eu sei que não vou morrer agora. Itachi me quer viva até a hora certa. Talvez, não seja uma emboscada, mas como eu irei para o final da fronteira do país no estado em que estou? Nossa, que droga! O que eu faço? Em quem eu devo confiar?".

[Kaid] – Akemi?

[Akemi] – O que?

[Kaid] – Me responda!

[Akemi] – Eu não ouvi a sua pergunta.

[Kaid] – Perguntei a razão da sua curiosidade pelo Satoro.

[Akemi] – Eu só tinha curiosidade de saber quem era. Nada mais.

[Kaid] – É só isso mesmo?

[Akemi] – É. É só isso! Bem, eu não tenho muito tempo e também não vou ficar parada e escondida para sempre! Aonde esse Fujiita Satoro mora?

[Kaid] – Alguns quilômetros depois do templo dos sacerdotes.

[Akemi] – Perto do final da fronteira?

[Kaid] – O que você quer no final da fronteira?

Foi então que Akemi se deu conta de que Itachi deveria ter obstruído uma parte da conversa, pois Kaid parecia surpreso com o termo "final da fronteira". Logo depois que derrotou o jounin da aldeia da Nuvem, Kaid revelou que escutara a conversa entre Akemi e Itachi e que este queria que ele escutasse, mas, aparentemente, não era tudo que o ex-membro da ANBU deveria ouvir. Diante disso, Akemi concluiu que Itachi providenciara algum tipo de jutsu para que Kaid não soubesse sobre algumas partes da conversa e que essas deveriam permanecer entre a "família".

[Akemi] – Eu não quero nada por lá. Só perguntei sobre a proximidade porque gostaria de tentar imaginar a distância que terei que percorrer.

[Kaid] – Você não precisa se dar ao trabalho disso. Eu já arrumei um modo de levá-la até lá sem que precise da visão.

[Akemi] – Como?

[Kaid] – Uma trupe da aldeia da Névoa virá para cá por causa do torneio dos ninjas. Eles virão em uma caravana que partirá da aldeia deles até um vilarejo próximo da casa de Satoro. Ao chegar lá, haverá tropas de ninjas de elite do governo para escoltar a trupe, mas não há como eles desconfiarem de nada porque agora seus olhos estão brancos e todas as suas características irão discrepar com as de uma Matsuyama. É claro que temos que providenciar um disfarce também.

[Akemi] – O que está querendo dizer? Que eu vou me fantasiar para ser escoltada junto com a trupe?

[Kaid] – Não, estou dizendo que usará um disfarce de uma pessoa comum. Depois de conseguir chegar perto do local correto, irá se encontrar com os alunos de Satoro e eles irão levá-la até ele para o início do seu treinamento.

[Akemi] – E quando será isso?

[Kaid] – O quanto antes! Porém, eu acho que devemos esperar algumas semanas até que sua saúde...

[Akemi] – Amanhã de manhã.

[Kaid] – O que? Ficou maluca? Você não está em condições de viajar! Se esse selo ou o que quer que seja o que está na sua costela que provoca essas dores...

[Akemi] – Eu não vou ceder a essa dor. Pode providenciar tudo.


End file.
